Siempre
by lgandara93
Summary: SPOILERS. Soy Peeta Mellark, tengo 18 años y soy el vencedor de los Juegos del Hambre. Volví a la arena. Antes de que acabasen los juegos, los tributos que aún vivían entre ellos Katniss Everdeen , fueron rescatados por los rebeldes que viven en el Distrito 13. Mientras que yo fui arrastrado al Capitolio. Todo esto es ¿real o no? SINSAJO DESDE EL POV DE PEETA MELLARK
1. Capitulo uno: el despertar

Disclaimer: los personajes son propiedad de la increíble Suzanne Collins. Esto solo forma parte de mi alocada cabeza.

* * *

**Capitulo uno: el despertar**

Frio. Es lo único que siento ahora mismo. Frio. No el frio que cae en invierno. Este es distinto. Noto que estoy tiritando pero no acierto a moverme. Consigo a duras penas entre abrir los ojos. Un techo blanco. Es lo único que veo.

Cuando bajo la vista para intentar ponerme en pie noto que no puedo, mis manos están atadas por las muñecas a lo que parece ser una camilla de hospital. Intento mover la cabeza para mirar donde estoy. Una sala blanca. Tiene los lados y el techo revestidos con tela, como se fueran cojines gigantes. Obviamente, estoy en una sala de un hospital.

Me equivoco.

Oigo como se abre una puerta entre una de las paredes de los lados y aparece un hombre vestido con una bata blanca.

Hasta ahí todo normal, sino fuera porque este hombre tiene un bigote de gato. Tiene el pelo naranja oscuro y el "bigote" de color negro.

- El sujeto ha despertado –oigo decir- Procedo a preguntas

El médico del bigote se acerca a mí despacio, con la mirada dubitativa. No tengo ni idea de quién es. Pero parece ser que él si sabe quién soy.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras?

- B-bien –contesto con extrañeza

- De acuerdo, necesito que hagas memoria de lo que sabes y me lo digas

¿Qué haga memoria? ¡Si no tengo ni idea de donde estoy! Vale, voy a calmarme.

- Me…llamo… Peeta, Peeta Mellark –consigo decir tras estrujarme el cerebro a pensar- Vivo en el Distrito 12 de Panem. Mi padre es panadero y yo le hago las decoraciones de las tartas…

Poco a poco voy recordando cosas. Sin pensarlo comienzo a decir…

- Sobreviví a los 74 Juegos del Hambre. Me rompí una pierna y… -Me intento mirar las piernas, en una de ellas asoma un cuerpo de metal- ahora tengo una metálica. Tengo una casa en la villa de los Vencedores…

Continúo diciendo recuerdos. El nombre de mi padre, mi madre, mis hermanos. Hablo sobre mi distrito, como fui seleccionado para los primeros Juegos. Pero me sigue faltando algo…

- ¿Recuerdas quién participó contigo? –me pregunta el doctor.

- Esto… ¿No? Estaban Haymitch, mi mentor. Effie, una mujer muy escandalosa. Portia, mi estilista…

Sin quererlo una puerta en mi cerebro se abre, dando paso a un montón de recuerdos. Entre ellos surge su nombre.

- Katniss Everdeen… Participé con ella en los Juegos, se ofreció voluntaria por su hermana pequeña. Y… Me gusta. Sí. Estaba, no, estoy colado por ella. Tiene una mirada gris y triste, pero creo recordar haberla hecho sonreír alguna vez…

Definitivamente he hecho memoria. Recuerdo a Katniss, todo lo que tiene que ver con ella. Su pelo, su olor, su forma de mirarme. Cuando la regalé un trozo de pan quemado, recibiendo un golpe de mi madre en la cara. Y también…

- Has participado nuevamente en el Vasallaje de los Veinticinco –me aclara el "doctor bigotes"- Otra vez junto a Everdeen. Pero resulta que un alambre hizo estallar todo el campo…

- Beete –comento para mí- ese era su plan. Contra los profesionales… ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Y Katniss? ¿Cómo terminó?

- Ahora forma parte de los rebeldes Peeta –contesta con una mirada furiosa- Ella hizo estallar el cable –me enseña una foto de Katniss apuntando al árbol del rayo- Es la líder del grupo revolucionario que está intentado acabar con el Capitolio. Donde tú te encuentras ahora mismo.

Capitolio. La palabra me rebota en los oídos haciendo que intente salir de ahí, pero las cuerdas no me dejan. Tras un leve forcejeo con la camilla me tumbo boca arriba.

Estoy en el Capitolio, atrapado por los hombres que hace ¿horas, minutos, días?, estaban viéndome morir lentamente en un campo de batalla.

Y lo que es peor todavía, Katniss me ha abandonado aquí a mi suerte.

Imposible. Ella no haría eso. Cierto es que nuestra fachada de "trágicos amantes" no era muy real, pero creo que si me llegó a coger cariño.

Error. Me ha dejado aquí. Solo. Contra las peores personas que podría haber en esta tierra, las personas del Capitolio.

Noto como la furia corre por mis venas y aprieto los puños para contenerla. En ese momento noto como caen lágrimas por mis mejillas. El médico observa mi reacción con indiferencia y se marcha.

Paso el resto del día llorando. A solas.

.

Siguen pasando días y días pero no me hacen ningún daño, por suerte. Una enfermera me ha traído unas cartas para hacer solitarios, pero siempre acabo haciendo castillos gigantes de naipes.

Al día siguiente veo como entran a verme el doctor de los bigotes de gato y una chica muy… digamos que muy del Capitolio, vestida de forma excéntrica y demás.

- Hola Peeta –me dice la mujer con voz de pito- Hoy va a ser un muy buen día –eso me recuerda un poco a Effie – Tenemos que ponerte guapo para la entrevista con Caesar ¡saldrás esta noche en la gran pantalla!

- ¿Entrevista? ¿Otra vez? ¿Para qué?

No me dan tiempo a preguntar todo esto porque un equipo de personas entra a la sala y comienzan el típico-ritual-de-preparación-para-entrevistas (potingues extraños, limpieza de todo mi cuerpo, arrancarme pelos…). Al cabo de dos horas ya estoy más que listo. Me dejan mirarme a un espejo.

Me han cortado el pelo un poco y me lo han peinado hacia atrás. Llevo puesto una chaqueta de aviador marrón con una camiseta blanca con cuello en triangulo y pantalones negros largos. No estoy mal, para estar donde estoy.

- Perfecto –contesta la mujer, el "doctor bigotes" solamente me mira- Vamos, llegamos tarde

¿Van a sacarme de esta sala? ¡Viva!

Viva no.

Me tapan los ojos con una venda, me atan las manos con unas esposas, y me arrastran a lo largo de un pasillo. Intento memorizar por donde me están llevando, pero me sentido de la orientación es nulo.

Tras unos minutos andando me paran y me quitan la venda y las esposas. Estoy en el mismo plató que las últimas veces. Ahora está apagado pero lo reconozco a la perfección. Deben faltar un par de minutos para salir pero… ¿de qué se supone que voy a hablar? No tengo ni idea de que hago aquí, mucho menos lo voy a contar a televisión.

Oh, genial, una vez más voy a tener que dar de sí mi faceta televisiva.

Me llaman al plató y me colocan cerca del escenario. Aparece Caesar, iluminado en el centro del escenario, dice un par de cosas y noto como me dicen que vaya saliendo a escena.

Salgo saludando con gesto sereno y serio ¿Me estará viendo mi familia? ¿Y Katniss? Me siento en un sillón con amplios reposabrazos.

- Bueno Peeta… bienvenido de nuevo

- Imagino que no pensabas volver a entrevistarme, Caesar –responde, sonriendo un poco

- Confieso que no. La noche antes del Vasallaje de los Veinticinco… Bueno, ¿quién iba a pensar que volveríamos a verte?

- No formaba parte de mi plan, eso te lo aseguro –contesto, frunciendo el ceño

- Creo que a todos nos quedó claro cuál era tu plan –afirma Caesar, acercándose un poco a mí (como le gusta a este tío acercarse a la gente)- sacrificarte en la arena para que Katniss Everdeen y tu hijo pudieran vivir

- Exacto, simple y llanamente –afirmo mientras recorro con los dedos el diseño de la tapicería del brazo del sillón- Pero había "más gente" con planes.

Ya lo he soltado. Ahora sabrán que sé lo del Distrito 13 y la rebelión. Al menos tengo algo de lo que hablar, no como al llegar que no tenía ni idea ¿Debería no haberlo dicho? Bah, da igual. Me siento de puta madre, que les jodan. Así sabrán cómo me siento.

- ¿Por qué no nos hablas de la última noche en la arena? –sugiere Caesar- Ayúdanos a aclarar un par de cosas

Asiento, pero me tomo me tomo mi tiempo para saber que contestar sin hacer que todo explote. ¿Qué digo yo ahora? Si lo digo mal mi familia podría morir…

- Aquella última noche… Hablarte sobre esa última noche… - tomo aire- bueno, primero tienes que imaginar cómo era estar en la arena. Era como ser un insecto atrapado bajo un cuenco lleno de aire hirviendo. Y jungla por todas partes, jungla verde, viva y en movimiento. Un reloj gigantesco va marcando lo que te queda de vida- En ese momento me acuerdo de Wiress y su "Tic Toc"- Cada hora significa un nuevo horror. Tienes que imaginar que en los últimos días han muerto dieciséis personas, algunas de ellas defendiéndote. Al ritmo que van las cosas, los últimos ocho estarán muertos cuando salga el sol. Salvo uno, el vencedor. Y tu plan es procurar no ser tú.

Vuelvo a tomar aire, se me da bien esto de usar las palabras para "pintar" los Juegos.

- Una vez en la arena, el resto del mundo se vuelve muy lejano –continúo diciendo-. Todas las personas y cosas que amas o te importan casi dejan de existir. El cielo rosa, los monstruos de la jungla y los tributos quieren tu sangre se convierten en tu realidad, en la única que importa. Por muy mal que eso te haga sentir, vas a matar a otros seres humanos, porque en la arena solo se te permite un deseo, y es un deseo muy caro

- Te cuesta la vida –me dice Caesar con tristeza, realmente le están afectando mis palabras.

- Oh, no, te cuesta mucho más que la vida. ¿Matar a gente inocente? Te cuesta todo lo que eres

- Todo lo que eres –repite Caesar en voz baja

La sala guarda silencio y puedo notar que ese silencio se extiende por Panem, una nación entera inclinándose sobre sus televisores, porque nadie había hablado antes sobre como es realmente la arena. Y ahora lo estoy haciendo yo.

- Así que te aferras a tu deseo –continuo-. Y esa última noche sí, mi deseo era salvar a Katniss, pero, aun sin saber lo de los rebeldes, había algo que fallaba. Todo era demasiado complicado. Me arrepentí de no haber huido con ella antes, aquel mismo día, como me había sugerido. Sin embargo, ya no había forma de evitarlo

Estoy diciendo lo que pienso, y lo está viendo todo Panem.

- Estabas demasiado inmerso en el plan de Beete para electrificaras el lago de sal –dice Caesar

- Demasiado ocupado jugando a alianzas con los demás. ¡No tendría que haberles permitido separarnos! –estallo al final-. Ahí fui donde la perdí

Agacho la cabeza y la escondo entre mis brazos. No pretendía recordar tan rápido aquellos momentos tan dolorosos. Me alejé de Katnis, y ella me traicionó a cambio.

- Cuando te quedaste en el árbol del rayo, mientras Johanna Mason y ella se llevaban el rollo de alambre hasta el agua –aclara Caesar.

- ¡No quería hacerlo! –exclamo, sonrojándome por la emoción-. Pero no podía discutir con Beete sin dar a entender que estábamos a punto de romper la alianza. Cuando se cortó el alambre empezó la locura. Solo recuerdo algunas cosas: haber intentado encontrarla, ver como Brutus mataba a Chaff, matar a Brutus… Sé que ella me llamó. Después el rayo cayó en el árbol y el campo de fuerza que rodeaba la arena…voló por los aires.

- Lo voló Katniss, Peeta. Ya has visto las grabaciones.

- Ella no sabía lo que estaba diciendo –digo en alto y para mí mismo-. Ninguno entendíamos el plan de Beetee. Se ve claramente que Katniss intentaba averiguar qué hace con el alambre.

- De acuerdo, aunque parece sospechoso, como si formara parte del plan de los rebeldes desde el principio.

Eso ha dolido. Mucho. ¿Parte del plan de los rebeldes? ¡Que no joder, pesados!

Me pongo en pie, enfadado, y me inclino sobre la cara de Caesar, agarrando los brazos del sillón de mi entrevistador.

- ¿En serio? ¿Y formaba parte del plan que Johanna estuviera a punto de matarla? ¿Qué la descarga eléctrica la paralizara? ¿Provocar el bombardeo? –grito con toda mi fuerza-¡No lo sabían Caesar! ¡Lo único que intentábamos los dos era protegernos el uno a otro!

Estoy hiperventilando, sudo un montón, se me va a borrar el maquillaje. Todo esto no forma parte de lo que pretendía hablar, pero tenía que decirlo. Sigo siendo Peeta.

Caesar ve mi estado y me pone la mano en el pecho, es un gesto que le sirve en todas sus entrevistas tanto de protección como de ademán conciliador. Continúo angustiándome.

- Vale, Peeta, te creo

- Vale –respondo, me aparto de Caesar, retirando las manos de su sillón. Me paso las manos por el pelo, alborotando el perfecto peinado que tenía antes. Me dejo caer en mi sillón, angustiado a más no poder. Caesar espero un momento y me observa.

- ¿Y vuestro mentor, Haymitch Abernathy?

¿Haymitch? Mierda, me había olvidado de ese

- No sé que sabía Haymitch –respondo mirando al techo. Ese nunca nos decía nada, así que…

- ¿Podría haber formado parte de la conspiración?

- Nunca lo mencionó

- ¿Y qué te dice el corazón? –insiste Caesar, que pesado.

- Que no tendría que haber confiado en él, eso es todo.

Pasamos un tiempo callados. He abandonado a Haymitch, y punto. Caesar me da unas palmaditas en el hombro.

- Podemos parar si quieres –había olvidado lo cojonudo que era este tío.

- ¿Es que tenemos que hablar de algo más? –respondo, irónico.

- Te iba a preguntar sobre tu opinión sobre la guerra, pero si estás demasiado afectado…

- Oh, no lo suficiente para no contestar a esa pregunta…

Respiro hondo. Hasta ahora no me había puesto a pensarlo... Una parte de mi dice que les den y que se maten entre ellos. Otra dice que paren esta guerra estúpida.

Opto por la segunda (típico de Peeta) Miro directamente a la cámara, a todo Panem…

- Quiero que todos me veáis, estéis en el Capitolio o en el lado rebelde, que os detengáis un segundo a pensar sobre lo que podría significar esta guerra a los seres humanos. Casi nos extinguimos luchando entre nosotros la última vez, ahora somos aún menos y estamos en condiciones más difíciles. ¿De verdad es lo que queréis hacer? ¿Qué nos aniquilemos por completo? ¿Con la esperanza de… qué? ¿De qué alguna especie decente herede los restos humeantes de la tierra?

- No sé… no estoy seguro de seguirte… -dice Caesar, genial.

- No podemos luchar entre nosotros, Caesar –explico-. No quedará suficiente gente viva para seguir adelante. Si no deponemos todos las armas (y tendría que ser ahora mismo), todo acabará.

- Entonces, ¿estás pidiendo un alto el fuego? –pregunta Caesar.

- Sí, estoy pidiendo un alto el fuego –replico, cansado-. Y ahora, ¿podemos pedir ya a los guardias que me lleven a mi alojamiento para que pueda construir otros cien castillos de naipes?

Caesar se vuelve hacia la cámara, se despide de su público y retoman la programación habitual.

Se apagan las luces del estudio. Nos quedamos quietos hasta que oímos la voz del director gritando que "estamos fuera".

Suspiro aliviado. ¿Con esto tendrán suficiente?

Debe ser que no. Noto un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, alguien me ha dado con algo. Acabo desmayándome por el plató.

* * *

**Hola :D Bueno aqui mi primer fic, dedicado totalmente a Los Juegos del Hambre. Siento si no es gran cosa, soy nueva en esto :) ¿Os ha gustado? ¿Que cosas cambiariais? Cualquier opinion es importante y será alegremente contestada. **

**Nos leemos la semana que viene :D**

**And may the ods be ever in your favor!**

**Lucía :)**


	2. Capítulo dos: pesadillas

Disclaimer: los personajes son propiedad de la increíble Suzanne Collins. Esto solo forma parte de mi alocada cabeza.

* * *

**Capítulo dos: pesadillas**

Me despierto en la misma sala del principio. Vuelvo a estar atado a la camilla, en la misma sala, con mis cartas de naipes en la mano.

Vale, esto… ¡¿Qué cojones ha pasado?!

A ver… Serenidad Peeta.

Me han entrevistado, he pedido un alto el fuego, estoy intentando salvar a Katniss y a mi familia, seguramente ahora sea la persona más odiada del mundo por los rebeldes, casi pego a Caesar, se ha acabado la entrevista, me han dado un garrotazo en la cabeza por todo esto…

No cuadra.

Una vez más, el doctor de los bigotes de gato entra en la sala, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

- ¿Qué tal estás?

- Bien, supongo –contesto con resignación, igual este me dice hoy algo.

- Tu comportamiento de ayer fue ejemplar, muy buenas palabras

Un elogio. Increíble.

- ¿Gracias? –respondo, incrédulo.

El doctor me cata de arriba abajo y apunta cosas en un papel que tiene puesto sobre una carpeta blanca. Tras unos minutos un tanto incómodos decido preguntar.

- Esto… ¿ocurre algo malo?

- Sí, ocurre. –contesta con rapidez y brusquedad-. El presidente no está muy contento con tu entrevista, te vio "demasiado normal"… ha decidido que pasemos a la fase dos del experimento…

- ¿Experimento? ¿Cuál?

El doctor me suelta un derechazo en mi cara.

¡Auch! Eso duele.

Me quedo un poco conmocionado por el golpe. Creo que estoy sangrando de la nariz.

Antes de que pueda darme cuenta la camilla empieza moverse, levantándome de cuerpo entero, sin poder moverme del todo.

Poco a poco va surgiendo del techo una pantalla gigante delante de mí, es como si estuviera en una sala de cine. Oigo como encienden el proyector. Entonces el doctor de los bigotes de gato me abre los ojos y los sujeta con un mecanismo que impide que los cierre. Por más que quiera no consigo pestañear, lo que me hace sufrir un dolor y escozor tremendos.

Noto como las lágrimas por la irritación surgen de mis ojos y viajan rápidamente por mis mejillas rosadas por el esfuerzo.

De cerca de la pantalla surge una puerta invisible que se abre y aparece una "enfermera" con una bandeja. Lleva un vestido excesivamente corto y colorido para ser enfermera, aparte de su color de pelo morado y sus largas pestañas postizas. Cada dos segundos esta me hecha unas gotas de un liquido acuoso que no llego a reconocer en mis ojos para así reducir el picazón.

No entiendo nada. ¿Qué me están haciendo? Y lo que es peor, ¿por qué?

Joder, claro que sabes el porqué idiota.

Me están usando contra Katniss. Para debilitarla, soy su punto débil.

¿Punto débil? ¡Y una mierda! Dudo que realmente le gustara como para convertirme en su punto débil…

Pero es una buena explicación al porqué de mi "visita" al Capitolio. Mejor dejarlo así...

Miro hacia mis lados para intentar comprender que están haciéndome, pero no obtengo respuesta alguna. La enfermera me indica con la cabeza que mire a la pantalla, la cual se ha encendido y muestra una imagen de un pueblo en llamas.

Aparece una plaza envuelta en un fuego gigantesco, reconozco esa plaza.

Es el Distrito 12. Mi Distrito, mi casa.

- Peeta, eso es el Distrito 12. Fue aniquilado por nuestras filas en respuesta a la acción de los rebeldes –comienza a decirme el doctor- . Pero aquí no acaba todo…

Esa última frase parecía sacada de la mierda de discurso que oíamos siempre en la Cosecha.

La pantalla parpadea un segundo y cambia radicalmente a otra imagen.

En este caso es una foto, una foto de mi familia.

- ¿Mi… mi familia? –digo en alto con los ojos muy muy abiertos

Recuerdo esa foto, estaba puesta en el aparador del salón junto a un cenicero de barro que hizo mi hermano cuando era pequeño en el día del padre. Siempre que me sentaba en la sala a descansar me quedaba embobado mirándola. Todos salimos felices, sonreímos y nos lanzamos miradas de alegría y complicidad entre nosotros.

- ¿Qué significa todo esto? –pregunto, comenzando a sudar por mi frente. Nadie me contesta. Empiezo a preocuparme…-. ¿Por qué sale mi-?

¡Auch!

Noto un pinchazo bastante doloroso en mi brazo derecho.

Me están inyectando un líquido de color verde lechoso a través de la vena de mi brazo.

Duele un rato, pero no demasiado. Al poco comienzo a sentir mareos en el cuerpo… Creo, creo recordar esta sensación. O, mierda.

Es veneno, veneno de rastrevíspula. Mierda.

Obviamente, sé lo que ocurre después de las picaduras. Creo que me han quitado las pinzas de los ojos, menos mal, ya puedo pestañear.

La foto que estoy viendo en la pantalla comienza a salir de su marco. Mi padre empieza a… ¿moverse? Mierda. Mi madre también se empieza a mover, puedo notar como alarga su mano hasta mi cara para darme un buen bofetón (de esos que recibía todos los días en casa). Noto el golpe en cada milímetro de mi piel.

Sus caras comienzan a deformarse, se derriten y brillan. Brillan, mucho, tanto que tengo que entrecerrar los ojos. A uno de mis hermanos se le salen los ojos.

Adiós a la "foto feliz" que tenía en mente, esto es totalmente repulsivo. Siento una arcada gigantesca subir por mi garganta.

Apagan el proyector y la imagen de quien creía que era mi familia se distorsiona poco a poco. La camilla vuelve a tumbarme dejándome mirando al techo otra vez. El techo se está volviendo de color verde fosforito y una araña gigantesca surge del techo para atacarme. No puedo evitar lanzar un grito de terror.

Y esto es sólo el principio… -oído susurrar al doctor sobre mi oreja, sus bigotes se extienden tanto que llegan al suelo-. Bienvenido a tu… secuestro.

Se me caen lentamente los párpados y acabo durmiéndome entre un sudor atroz y un escalofrío que rodea todo mi cuerpo, haciéndome arquear la espalda hacia el techo.

Odio el veneno de rastrevíspula. Odio toda esta mierda. Me odio.

.

Sueño.

Sueño que estoy corriendo por una pradera verde. Es la pradera de la Veta. Siento el aire en mi cara, la suave brisa que suele correr en verano, y el ahogamiento por la carrera. Me paro para tomar aire.

Cuando retomo la trayectoria me caigo al suelo a los pocos pasos. He debido de tropezar con algo. Me giro a mirar a mirar con qué cosa me he topado.

Mi pierna. No está.

En su lugar hay un repugnante muñón al final de la rodilla.

Mierda.

Me giro e intento ponerme en pie, sin resultados, hasta que una mano aparece delante mío para ayudarme. Vuelvo a ponerme en pie. Me sacudo la hierba de mi camiseta y miro a la persona que me ha ayudado.

Katniss sigue sujetando mi mano y, con la otra, sujeta mi pierna artificial, la que me colocaron en el Capitolio tras los primeros Juegos del Hambre.

Sorprendentemente se está riendo, a carcajadas. Yo, sin pensarlo, agarro un cuchillo largo que aparece en mi cinturón. Lo hundo con rapidez en la cadera de Katniss. Comienza a salir sangre de la herida y de la boca de Katniss en cantidades descomunales. Ella suelta mi pierna, que cae en la hierba. Y yo…despierto.

* * *

**Aquí está al fin el segundo capítulo, he tenido que volver a escribir tooooodo porque me faltaban datos y no tenía el libro en mis manos para guiarme. ¿Qué tal? ¿Mejor? Espero que no os hayáis asustado en la parte de la foto de familia, vendrán cosas mucho más asquerosas creedme. Ojalá os esté gustando.**

**Muchísimas gracias a todos los que habéis perdido vuestro preciado tiempo en leer esto, 155 ****vistas en el primer capítulo, 5 reviews, y 8 follows Ö GRACIAS :D ¡Sois geniales! **

**It´s reviews time!:**

**The Last Mockingjay****:** uy uy uy para tí también jaja Lo primero gracias por ser la primera review de esta locura, lo segundo gracias por el consejo de poner más lo que piensa, espero que se haya notado en este un poco más. Los diálogos son los mismos, si, salvo con esos puntos de reflexión de Peet, creo que hacen al relato un poco más movido :D Gracias mil

**Monogotas2: **hay mi "dominatrix" favorita, cuantas ganas tenia de que lo leyeras! :D creo que ya lo sabias jaja Me apunto la idea de mencionar más los segundos juegos, servirán para el "secuestro" tranquila Un abruzo muy grande:D

**Elmerodeador: **Gracias a ti por leer y dejar tu comentario :D Me encanta que te identifiques con el Peeta de los libros, yo también lo hago :) Espero que la narración haya sido de su gusto

**Ada: **Muchas gracias por tu comentario :) Me alegro de que hayas conectado con el personaje, es lo importante :)

**Vale-Misty Cullen: ** las actualizaicones intentaré subirlas siempre los miércoles (para así teneros en vilo muhahaha), si por algun caso no puedo os avisaria y lo subiria otro día :) Gracias por tu review! :)

**Y con esto me despido otro miércoles más, dentro de dos semanas me van a operar de la pierna (sí, soy como Peeta) asique igual no puedo subir el siguiente pero lo intentaré con todas mis fuerzas:)**

** Gracias otra vez, nos leemos la semana que viene**

**And may the ods be ever in your favor!**

**Lucia :)**


	3. Capitulo tres: perdiendo

**Disclaimer: los personajes son propiedad de la increíble Suzanne Collins. Esto solo forma parte de mi alocada cabeza.**

* * *

**Capitulo tres: Perdiendo**

Otra vez la misma camilla, la misma sala, el mismo silencio.

Dios. Ha sido un sueño terrible…creo.

¿Acaso he disfrutado con el apuñalamiento de la persona que más he amado en mi corta vida?

No me da tiempo a pensarlo.

Un grito ensordecedor se oye desde lo que debe ser la sala de al lado. Es un grito realmente horrible, la persona que lo ha emitido debe de estar pasándolo fatal. Vuelvo a oírlo y creo recordar esa voz. Si, es Johanna.

Johanna Manson. La chica que se desnudaba por todos lados si bien creo recordar. ¿Por qué estará gritando así? Suena realmente aterrador.

En ese momento vuelve a aparecer el "doctor bigotes".

- ¿Todo bien? ¿Has pasado buena noche?

- Pues no…no muy –noto como me han vuelto a inyectar veneno de rastrevispula por la vena- Auch…

- Cállate –me corta el doctor.

Primera vez desde que estoy aquí, bueno, desde que conocí a la gente del Capitolio, que me contestan así. Normalmente la gente de aquí suele ser más…"simpática" (sensibilidad y sentido común, nulo)

Comienzo a notar los primeros mareos producidos por el tóxico, apenas noto cuando me tapan los ojos con una venda y me ponen las esposas.

- ¿Otra entre…vista? –consigo pronunciar entre arcadas

- Algo así -me contesta

¿Algo así? Vale, eso no es bueno. Otra entrevista no puede ser, porque no me han "preparado". Aparte estoy hecho unos zorros, como solía decir mi madre: lleno de golpes por el forcejeo con la camilla, habré bajado unos siete kilos, tengo bolsas en los ojos, y un temblor nervioso tanto en las manos como en la pierna mala (supongo que por la cosa rara esa que me inyectan).

Caminamos muy poco y oigo como abren la puerta de una sala, no estoy en el plató de televisión definitivamente. Cuando me quitan la venda de los ojos no puedo creer lo que veo.

Es una sala blanca, igual que la mía, totalmente idéntica.

Bueno, no tan idéntica, puesto que esta se encuentra habitada por una chica de pelo negro, de estatura baja, y con unos grandes ojos verdes oscuros ¿Quién narices es? Está situada en una esquina de la sala, cerrando sus ojos, cubriéndose los oídos…

Cierran la puerta a mis espaldas, dejándome a solas con ella. Genial. ¿Y qué supone que hago yo ahora? La dosis de veneno de esta tanda no debió ser muy fuerte, sino, esta chica estaría dando vueltas por el techo de la sala, malditas alucinaciones.

- Ho…Hola –digo poco a poco mientras me acerco a ella como puedo

Ella eleva la cabeza para clavar sus ojos en los míos, es realmente guapa. Me recuerda a Kat… no, Peeta, ahora no.

- Soy Peeta…Peeta Mellark –me acerco tanto a ella que la tiendo la mano para saludarla, ella sigue mirándome- ¿Estás bien?

Una pequeña punzada en mi pierna hace que me caiga al suelo torpemente, ella se asusta y se encoge todavía más. Ha sido un golpe realmente tonto, no puedo evitar reírme irónicamente, creo que esta chica se encuentra en la misma situación que la mía (o, al menos, parecida). Al poco ella también esboza una sonrisa, que linda, y eso me hace sonreír como hacia antiguamente. Un pequeño rayo de sol en esta oscuridad.

- Soy…Annie… -me dice, secándose una lagrima

Un momento… ¿Annie? ¿Annie Cresta? Fue la vencedora de los 70º Juegos del Hambre, del Distrito cuatro, creo que es la novia de la que habló Finnick durante el Vasallaje de los Veinticinco. Sí, es su novia. Seguramente la tengan aquí encerrada por si tenía información acerca de los rebeldes. Obviamente, Finnick jamás pondría en peligro a Annie diciéndole algo. La han debido de tomar simplemente para tener un arma en contra de él…

- ¿Annie Cresta? -hablo, intentando resolver mi duda, ella asiente con dulzura- Yo soy Peeta, participé con Finnick en el Vasallaje de los Veinticinco

Al oír el nombre de su amado se exalta un poco, espero que no empiece a volverse loca. La brillan los ojos, va a llorar, dirige su mirada a un punto inexistente de la sala.

- ¿Te acuerdas de él? -la pregunto con suavidad

- Sí

¿De verdad está ocurriendo esto? ¿No serán parte de mis delirios por el veneno? Estoy hablando con una persona, real, que respira, una persona que también está siendo torturada por el Capitolio.

- ¿Estás bien…? Esto… ¿Peter? –me pregunta Annie, haciendo que despierte de mis pensamientos internos

- Es Peeta, Annie –la contesto con una sonrisa torcida, esta muchacha está mucho peor que yo…

Lo peor que puedo hacer ahora es agasajarla a preguntas sobre su tortura, como llegó aquí, si tiene intención de volver con Finnick, creo que todo eso la volvería más desorientada de lo que ya está…

- ¿Extrañas a Finnick, Annie? –la preguntó acomodándome en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en la pared- Cuando yo le conocí no me pareció muy simpático, creí que quería algo con Katniss –trago saliva, será mejor que no hable de Kat delante de ella- ¿Qué tal era, digo, es Finnick como novio?

Ella gira su cara que estaba mirando a la nada y me mira directamente a los ojos, tengo miedo de lo que sea capaz de hacer

- Finnick tenía un pene REALMENTE enorme

- ¡Por Dios, Annie!

Los dos nos soltamos una alta carcajada, adoro a esta mujer. Es genial tener un momento de relax entre tanta mierda. Lloramos de la risa, tambaleándonos como locos por el suelo. No sé quién es el más cuerdo de los dos.

Annie se seca las lágrimas con el dobladillo de su camiseta, dejando asomar una inexistente barriga llena de arañazos. Paro en seco mi carcajada, ella se da cuenta y cierra los ojos.

- Shhhh… Peter… -susurra con los ojos cerrados y esbozando una dulce sonrisa

Annie me agarra de la muñeca, que está unida la otra por las esposas, y me lleva la palma de la mano hasta su tripa. ¿Pero qué? Una patada. Noto una patada.

Annie está embarazada. Embarazada de Finnick.

Esbozo una amplia sonrisa, no sé si realmente está embarazada, pero solo imaginarme que una vida está creciendo dentro de su tripa es la mejor noticia que recibía en meses. Noto como una lágrima baja por mi mejilla derecha. Annie abre los ojos y la boca.

- Peter… -me dice abriendo los brazos, me dejo caer sobre ellos y lloro hasta agotarme

- Es Peeta, Annie –la digo al cabo de un tiempo.

Y así nos quedamos, acunado entre sus brazos, como solía hacer yo con Katniss.

El tiempo pasa y dos grandes hombres uniformados me comunican que es hora de irse. No, no quiero, quiero quedarme con Annie, superar esto juntos. Eso no va a ser posible…

Me llevan a rastras por el pasillo. ¿No me tapan los ojos? Creo que han debido de olvidarse de ello. Intento retener en mi cerebro todo lo que estoy viendo ahora.

Unas grandes ventanas adornan el pasillo, a lo lejos puedo ver una amplio jardín, y de fondo la ciudad del Capitolio. Pasamos varios pasillos prácticamente iguales, nos cruzamos con un par de enfermeras que me miran lascivamente, en todos los pasajes hay el mismo número de puertas, supongo que cada una tiene a alguien preso, oigo grito de diferentes tipos en cada una, decido no escuchar. Cuando creo que ya casi llegamos a mi sala uno de los guardias se para en seco. El otro también se para al rato y me sujeta de las muñecas.

Tras un silencio incómodo, el fortachón que no estaba sujetándome se pone frente a mi cara. Me coge de la barbilla y eleva mi cara para que pueda verle directamente a los ojos.

El veneno ahora si está haciendo mella en mí, los ojos del hombre expulsan un líquido verde fosforito y sus brazos están llenos de gusanos que se cuelan por debajo de su piel. Reprimo las ganas de vomitar mientras el hombre me habla, veo como mueve la boca pero no oigo nada, excepto…

- Espero que te haya gustado el tour por la casa del Presidente Snow –susurra antes de darme un fuerte cabezazo que me deja totalmente inconsciente.

.

Despierto sobresaltado. ¿Qué cojones?

Repaso mental Peeta, repaso mental…

Ayer te volvieron a inyectar veneno de rastrevispula, oíste a Johanna gritar cerca de tu habitación, conociste a Annie Cresta, está embarazada de Finnick, todos y cada uno de vosotros estáis presos en la mansión del Presidente Snow…

¿QUÉ? Imposible… Me paso las manos por mi pelo infinitas veces ¿Fue real el día de ayer? ¿Realmente conocí a Annie?

No tengo demasiado tiempo a pensarlo, como no, porque oigo como la puerta se abre. Espero encontrarme al "doctor bigotes" pero no, en su lugar vuelve a entrar la mujer de la primera entrevista…

- Hola Peeta –me dice una vez más con la misma voz de pito- Hoy va a ser un muy buen día…

- ¿Otra entrevista? –pregunto, irónico. Me sé cuál es su tonito para indicarme que hoy será un día "muy muy importante", es totalmente igual que Effie.

Veo que se ha quedado callada, no deben de cortarla mucho sus frases. Por lo menos hoy no me pincharán ni nada extraño, me dejaran descansar de esta tortura física-psicológica. Espero.

Esta vez me han echado muchísimo más maquillaje, creo que para taparme las bolsas de los ojos y las heridas de la cara. Me han puesto una camisa de leñador azul y roja de manga larga (para tapar los cortes en los brazos), una camiseta azul debajo, y unos pantalones vaqueros que me quedan bastante sueltos (por la pérdida de peso, seguramente). Sigo pareciendo yo, a mis ojos, aunque la expresión de la mujer dice que parezco una persona bastante deteriorada. ¡Y cómo para no estarlo!

- Esta vez te dejaremos el pelo como está, no queremos que lo estropees otra vez con tus "arranques de locura" –me confiesa la mujer con voz de pito, salvo que esta vez lo dice con voz seria- ¿Vamos?

- Si no hay más remedio –contesto, cerrando los ojos y dejando que me los tapen como la venda, me aten otra vez, y me saquen de la sala.

Hoy mi cuerpo no está por la labor de cooperar, me duele cada centímetro del cuerpo. Decido no guiarme, bastante tuve ayer con el paseo por la casa de Snow…

Otra vez volvemos al mismo estudio, que sigue apagado. Me dejan allí solo plantado en medio de la nada. Podría intentar salir corriendo, pero ni mi cuerpo ni mi mente parecen aprobar esta idea. Pasan varias personas a mi lado, me escrutan de arriba abajo con cara de disgusto, y algunos de asco.

¿Tan mal estoy? Vale, sí, estoy jodido a más no poder. Pero creí que lo habrían disimulado un poco…

¿Y de que hablo yo hoy?... Podría hablar de lo mucho que odio a Katniss por tenerme así, pero viéndome tal y como estoy ahora lo pasará bastante mal. Y, conociendo a Katniss, la muy inocente, no tendrá ni idea de lo que están haciendo con ella. Aprieto los puños con la poca fuerza que tengo, que no es mucha.

Oigo que me llaman y me acerco como puedo hasta mi sillón. Esta vez paso de entrar en plan caballero, me duele demasiado el…todo.

Tres, dos, uno. La cara de Caesar se ilumina bajo un foco de luz.

Esta vez decido ser simpático, aunque mi estado no me lo permite demasiado. Intercambio un par de bromas tontas con Caesar (de esas que le encantan al público estúpido del Capitolio). Después, Caesar me pregunta sobre los rumores que dicen que Katniss está grabando propos para los distritos. Algo me pareció oír, obviamente no me lo creo.

- La están usando, está claro –respondo-. Para azuzar a los rebeldes. Dudo que ni siquiera sepa lo que pasa en la guerra, lo que está en juego.

- ¿Te gustaría decirle algo?

¿Decirle algo? ¿A Katnis? ¡Sí, que me saque de aquí cagando leches! Pero creo que eso no va a ser.

- Sí –respondo, mirando directamente a la cámara, espero que Katnis esté viendo esto, que esté viendo mis ojos clavados en los suyos-. No seas tonta, Katniss, piensa por ti misma. Te han convertido en un arma que será esencial para la destrucción de la humanidad. Si tienes alguna influencia real, úsala para frenar esto, úsala para frenar la guerra antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Sigo siendo un bonachón, por muchos golpes y torturas que me hagan pasar.

- Pregúntate esto –continuo-. ¿De verdad confías en las personas con las que trabajan? ¿De verdad sabes que está pasando? Y si no lo sabes… averígualo.

Se apagan las luces de plató poco a poco. Estamos fuera. Se acabó el espectáculo por hoy.

Seguramente me haya ganado otra paliza por esto…

* * *

**¡Badabum! ¡Tucupa, tucupa! Fin del tercer capítulo. ¿Qué tal? ¿Os ha gustado la parte con Annie? Me pareció buena idea relajar un poco la historia con algo un poco más alegre, Annie es puro amor. ¿Y lo de Snow? No sabia como hacer que Peeta supiera que estaba en su mansión asi que decidí darle un "tour". ¿Os gusta como va quedando?**

**En el cuarto capitulo ya empieza lo interesante, ahora si que le va a tocar sufrir a nuestro Peet ToT**

**Muchísimas**** gracias a toda la gente que me lee, sois todos geniales. Los follows van subiendo poco a poco, aunque si solo tuviera uno yo seguiría siendo feliz. Al principio creí que esta historia no iba a gustar a nadie, y menos siendo yo nueva, pero habéis sido realmente encantadores :D ¡Pan quemado para todos!**

**Quiero dar las gracias especialmente a aishabargil por corregirme una falta que tenia en el segundo capitulo, a monogotas2 con la que pronto publicaré un fic a medias, a ropadeletras por ser así de genial (esta semana hemos compartido un momento muy especial). Y, sobretodo, a mi novio Iván, ese que me llama Peeta por culpa de mi pierna y que yo llamo Patito porque siempre se le sale la camisa por fuera del ****pantalón. Realmente, él me dio la idea de meter a Annie en este tercer capitulo que me ha tenido tirándome de los pelos , no me salia nada de nada. Gracias, gracias y mil gracias.**

**Si alguien tiene alguna sugerencia más, algún otro personaje que quiera que aparezca, o incluso alguna broma o medio de tortura para Peeta será bien recibido :D**

******It´s reviews time!:**

**TheLastMockingjay: **muchísimas gracias, de momento mi pierna aguanta así que seguiré aquí dando la lata. Gracias por tu apoyo :) un besooo

**Camiibel003: **gracias por tu review! Créeme que a mi tampoco hasta que me puse a escribir, esto continuará hasta que me sangren los dedos :) Muchas gracias, un saludo

**monogotas2: **¿que decirte a ti? Ahora mismo acabo determinar "No quiero volver..." y estoy llorando de lo bello que quedó :) La Naranja Mecánica es mi película favorita de todos los tiempos, me veía OBLIGADA a poner esa escena. Ojalá que Lionsgate haga algo así, yo seria feliz, aunque pobre Peeta y fíate tu de Lionsgate (si está leyendo esto, ¡yo quiero azucarillos!). un abruzo :)

**Avstew: **¡Y A MI ME ENCANTA TU FOTO DE LA BIO! :D jaja Muchisimas gracias, la verdad es que Peeta las pasa malas... No se hasta que punto de Sinsajo seguiré, porque en principio solo quería escribir sobre el secuestro de Peeta pero creo que seguiré hasta el final. Un besaco :)

**Gracias otra vez, nos leemos la semana que viene**

**And may the ods be ever in your favor!**

**Lucia :)**


	4. Capitulo cuatro: el presidente Snow

**Disclaimer: **los personajes son propiedad de la increíble Suzanne Collins. Esto solo forma parte de mi alocada cabeza.

* * *

**Capitulo 4: El Presidente Snow**

- ¡Mamá! ¡Papá! –oigo como grita una vocecita chillona

Las puertas de la habitación se abren de par en par, descubriendo a una niña pequeña de cabellos rubios rizados y con unos preciosos ojos marrones oscuros, como los de su madre.

- ¿Qué ocurre mi princesa? –pregunto levantándome de la cama, abro los brazos y la pequeña niña se hunde en ellos- ¿Otra pesadilla?

- Sí…

- Bueno, ya pasó preciosa –digo frotándola la coronilla y secándola las lagrimas con el pulgar- Sólo fue una pesadilla

- Pu… ¿Puedo dormir con vosotros?

- No sé si a mamá le gustará la idea

Miro a mi derecha, una figura muy delgada está escondida debajo de un gran edredón, Katniss no debe haber oído a su hija gritarle… alargo la mano para mover el bulto que forma la perfecta silueta de Katniss

- Cariño, Prim ha tenido una pesadilla ¿Puede dormir con nosotros?

Prim salta a la cama y se coloca entre Katniss y yo, se hunde bajo las sábanas y se tapa hasta la nuca (como hago yo). Comienza a cerrar sus brillantes ojos, adoro su cara cuando duerme.

- Prim… -suspiro- ¿Katniss, estás despierta? –vuelvo a mover las sábanas- ¿Cariño?

Al ver que Katniss no responde, levanto el edredón de un movimiento, descubriendo un hueco vacio. ¿Dónde está? Me giro a la puerta y ahí está ella, con solo unas braguitas de encaje y un cuchillo en la mano.

- ¿Katniss, qué hac…?

Katniis se abalanza rápida hacia la cama. Comienza a hundir el cuquillo en el bulto que forma la figura de mí (nuestra) hija. Lo hunde con facilidad y lo saca. Esto lo hace repetidas veces, yo no consigo moverme. Una gran mancha de sangre comienza a surgir de la sábana… Katniss a…

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO –grito al techo de mi sala

Mierda, era una pesadilla. Estoy sudando a más no poder. El veneno ya ha hecho efecto hasta en mis pesadillas.

Todos, y cuando digo todos son todos, los recuerdos "felices" que había en mi cabeza han desaparecido. Ahora son horribles y desagradables fragmentos de mi tiempo pasado. Ya no recuerdo como fue mi primer día en el colegio, salvo que hubo un terremoto y a un profesor le atravesó un viga el estomago, ni cómo fue la primera vez que horneé mi primer pan, excepto que mi padre se deformó la mano con la amasador… No recuerdo nada…alegre.

¡No puede ser! Mierda, no puedo dejar que el Capitolio gane, que se quede con lo poco que queda de mi mente. No… No lo van a conseguir, pienso para mí. Voy a luchar por ello, no voy a permitir que el Capitolio me convierta en algo que no quiero, que no soy.

Con este pensamiento en la cabeza oigo como abren la puerta de mi sala, el "doctor bigotes" entra en escena. Cada día lo odio más.

- Bueno, señor Mellark -… ¿señor?-. Hoy tendrá usted una "excursión"

- ¿Vamos otra vez donde Annie? –pregunto con un poco de ilusión

- No, pero también la conoce…

Dejo que me aten y me tapen los ojos sin esforzarme. Oigo como abren otra vez la puerta y como abren un bote de algo. Mierda. Noto el pinchazo de una aguja y cómo el líquido entra poco a poco por mi vena. Mierda, otra vez veneno.

Me obligan a ponerme en pie, con dificultad, y comenzamos la "excursión". Debería memorizar todo esto por si algún día me dejan suelto por la casa de Snow, imposible, mi sentido de la orientación es cero cuando tengo veneno de rastrevíspula mezclándose con mi sangre.

Tras una caminata bastante larga, y dura por el mareo, llegamos (o creo) a otra sala. No me destapan los ojos. Me sientan en una silla y noto como me sueltan las manos para luego atarlas en el reposa brazos.

Cuando me quitan la venda una luz cegadora me hace entreabrir los ojos, estoy en una sala parecida a la mía. Cuando consigo abrir del todo los ojos inspecciono la sala a conciencia, hay una gran silla delante de la mía, parece una silla eléctrica o algo parecido, hay una manguera abierta que está expulsando agua sobre un cubo de plástico, no hay nada más…

- ¿Pero qué narices…?

- ¿Peeta?

Me giro como puedo hacia la puerta. Dos grandes hombres vestidos de negro sujetan a una desfallecida Johanna.

- ¿Johanna? –pregunto, perplejo

- Peeta…

Johanna se ve realmente horrible, está espantosamente delgada, no tiene pelo en la cabeza, está llena de arañazos… La imagen es tan desagradable, y sumado a que la toxina comienza a afectarme, que vomito al suelo. Una enfermera me sujeta la cabeza y me quita los últimos restos de vomito de la boca. Mientras, a Johanna la sientan en la terrorífica silla, la atan las manos y la dejan frente a mí.

- Veo que no has cambiado mucho, rubiales –me dice Johanna con una irónica sonrisa en la cara, esta mujer siempre está igual.

- Tú tampoco…

Johanna suelta una risa acortada, esta mujer es increíble. La han cortado el pelo, seguramente la hayan torturado, y aquí sigue. ¿Por qué a ella? Parece que me recuerda. ¿Acaso no la están inyectando veneno como a mí? ¿No están jugando con sus recuerdos?

- Yo no soy el punto débil de nadie, Peeta –me dice, respondiendo mis dudas-. Por eso estoy así.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué dices Johanna?

- ¿Recuerdas cuando intentamos pescar peces en la arena? –me pregunta con cara seria.

- Ni me lo recuerdes… -contesto, suspirando.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó?

- ¿No te acuerdas? Un tiburón le desgarró medio cuerpo a Beete… Fue asqueroso…

- Noto otra vez las ganas de vomitar, Johanna se queda callada y me mira con tristeza.

- Dios, no, lo han conseguido… -dice Johanna en tono triste y por lo bajo tras unos minutos de silencio incomodo.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué han conseguido?

- Peeta… Lo de Beete, la arena, nunca ocurrió aquello.

- ¿Qué?

- Estuvimos todos pescando peces y tú te resbalaste mientras agarrabas un pequeño pez, todos nos reímos, hasta incluso tú. Katniss te estuvo arropando el resto de la tarde porque el agua estaba helada…

- Mentira, eso es… -noto un sudor frío por la espalda, los vómitos vuelven a querer subir por mi garganta-. Mentira…

- ¡PEETA POR DIOS! –grita Johanna- El Capitolio está haciendo que olvides todo lo relacionado con nosotros, con los Juegos, ¡con Katniss!

¿En serio? ¿Es verdad? ¿El Capitolio está haciendo que olvide todo? Puede, pero… ¿para qué? Una bombilla se enciende en mi cerebro…

- Si el Capitolio me está haciendo esto, entonces…tú… -digo en voz baja mientras levanto la mirada hacia Johanna-. Tú no eres real. No estás aquí realmente…

"Johanna" (si es reamente ella) abre la boca lentamente y fuerza las muñecas para intentar desatarse de la silla.

- No eres real –continuo puntualizando cada palabra- No eres Johanna…

- Peeta…

- ¡NO ERES REAL! ERES UN MUTO DEL CAPITOLIO –acabo vociferando.

- PEETA, POR DIOS, ESCÚCHAME

- ¡NO! ERES UN MUTO, NO EXITES

- PEETA SOY YO. ESTO ES LO QUE EL CAPITOLIO QUIERE QUE PIENSES, ESCÚCHAME

- NO, ERES UN MUTO. UN ARMA DEL CAPITOLIO

- ¡PEETA!

- ¡MUTO!

Las puertas se abren a mis espaldas mientras un enfurecido yo continua gritando, Johanna me mira escupiendo fuego por los ojos, me desatan de la silla y me agarran de los brazos. Otro guardia se acerca a donde Johanna, toma la manguera y empapa a mi compañera con agua.

- MIERDA –Johanna cierra los ojos con furia y comienza a llorar, tras un primer sollozo me mira directamente a los ojos- Peeta… -me susurra-. No, mires.

Poco a poco mis ojos se van cerrando, pero mi garganta sigue gritando insultos hacia Johanna, no distingo lo que digo, no soy yo.

Me sacan de la sala medio inconsciente. Lo último que oigo es como encienden un interruptor y el sonido de chispas saltando, seguido de un grito.

.

Continúan pasando los días. Una vez más retomo mi ritual de inyecciones-imágenes-vómitos al que poco a poco me voy acostumbrando. Mi cuerpo ya no es el de antes, mi mente tampoco.

Pienso en las palabras de Johanna, "es lo que el Capitolio quiere", ¿qué quería decir? ¿Para qué iba el Capitolio a trastornarme todos mis recuerdos relacionados con ellos? Mi cabeza va a explotar, literalmente, ya no distingo lo real de lo ficticio.

Desde la corta entrevista con Caesar de la última vez, donde insistía en el alto el fuego y avisaba a Katniss de que se fijara lo que hacían con ella, he salido varias veces. No son entrevistas en profundidad, pero al menos salgo a un sitio diferente que no esta sala blanca (más bien roja/verde, entre mi sangre y mis vómitos). Además, dos hombretones han comenzado a venir periódicamente a mi habitación para contarme cómo le va a Katniss con su "rebelión", que distritos están siendo más dañados, la escasez de alimentos en el Capitolio… Sé que Katniss está en el Distrito 13 (sí, han confirmado su existencia) y sé más o menos que es lo que está tratando hacer, aunque preferiría no saberlo…

Veo que mis palabras sobre el alto el fuego no han funcionado demasiado, cosa que me jode bastante.

Como es normal aquí, cada victoria o "punto" para los rebeldes (para Katniss) recae sobre mí y mi cuerpo. Las palizas aumentan con cada perdida, y los pinchazos me hacen delirar cada vez más y en peores cantidades. No sé si Katniss sabrá sobre esto, pero espero que se esté pudriendo en donde quiera que esté por dejar que me hagan esto.

Otra entrevista. Esta es "realmente muy muy importante" me señala la mujer de la voz de pito. Por cómo ha resaltado el "muy", debe ser MUY IMPORTANTE.

Para esta ocasión me han puesto una americana plateada oscura, una camiseta negra con cuello en triangulo, vaqueros oscuros y zapatos de vestir. Tanta ropa y maquillaje no consiguen tapar la tortura por la que me están sometiendo. "Pero estás muy mono", me dicen constantemente.

Esta vez me guían a un plató diferente, es un estudio un poco más grande y la decoración es un poco más seria. Me sientan en una silla elevada, con los zapatos encima de un escalón metálico. Está todo a oscuras. Detrás de mí percibo una gran pantalla, con el mapa de Panem proyectado en ella. Delante de mí hay un pequeño altar puesto en el frente del estudio. ¿Para qué será?

Un frió helador recorre mi cuerpo. ¿Un escalofrió? Eso no es bueno. Miro por todo el estudio, buscando algo que solucione mi duda. Y ahí lo veo…

El Presidente Snow, en persona, está a pocos metros de mí. Ese hijo de puta. El que ha planeado todo este suplicio. Una furia letal se apodera de mí, pero mi cuerpo no responde. Tengo unas ganas increíbles de pegarle una paliza. Sigo sin moverme.

¡Joder, Peeta, está delante de ti! ¡Mátale y acabemos con todo esto!

Nada, no muevo ni un músculo… Joder.

Oigo pequeños fragmentos de conversación entre Snow y, quien parece ser, un general de alto rango. No oigo muy bien, porque están bastante lejos, pero hay algo que si entiendo…

- Está todo listo para el bombardeo señor

- Perfecto, acabar con ese mierda de Distrito 13

¿Qué? ¿Qué van a qué? Oh, mierda. ¡Van a bombardear el Distrito 13! ¡Donde está Katniss!

Tengo que hacer algo. ¿Qué hago? Si digo algo aquí me acabaran de matar. Si se enteran que lo sé, me mataran. Algo tengo claro, si hago algo, acabaré muerto. Además, ¿cómo narices se lo voy a decir a Katniss? Tengo que hacer que salga de ahí… Claro. La entrevista. Puedo aprovechar para "dejarle caer" a Katniss lo que está pasando. Vale. Voy a intentarlo. Acabaré muerto por esto pero…

Luces, cámara, acción.

Iluminan la cara del Presidente Snow con una luz tenue. Veo en las cámaras que también me enfocan a mí. "Katniss, por dios, espero que estés viendo esto" pienso para mí y lo expreso a través de mi mirada de furia y desesperación. El Presidente Snow saluda a la nación con su boca de serpiente. Su voz hace que sude a más no poder.

Entonces me toca hablar a mí. Hablo sobre la necesidad, urgente, del alto el fuego. Decido destacar el daño hecho a las infraestructuras de varios distritos, lo que me habían obligado a aprenderme al menos está sirviendo de algo. Veo que el mapa de mi espalda se ilumina mientras hablo sobre los daños en cada zona. Veo que uno de los matones me lanza una mirada amenazadora. "Di que es culpa de los rebeldes, o te mato" consigo leer de sus labios.

- Todo esto es atribuido a la acción de los rebeldes. Está claro que…

¡Pum! De repente, sin previo aviso, Katniss está en la televisión. De pie, entre las ruinas de la panadería. ¡Mi panadería!

Alguien, me imagino que Beete (y si sigue vivo), ha entrado en el sistema del Capitolio. Me vuelvo distraído a los guardas, me exigen que continúe hablando. Joder, pero he visto a Katniss (la he estado viendo en mis sesiones de pinchazos, pero no era realmente ella), a mi Katniss. Joder, está tan guapa en televisión. No está maquillada, es ella en carne y hueso. Preciosa, como la recordaba.

Intento seguir con mi discurso pasando al bombardeo de una planta depuradora de agua, cuando me sustituye una grabación de Finnick hablando de Rue. ¡Finnick, Rue! Creo que me voy desmayar. Un pensamiento me pasa por la mente. "Con cada vítor, me acerco más y más a mi muerte".

El estudio se vuelve un caos, pero Snow y yo no nos movemos de nuestros lugares. Será mejor que no. La gente grita, intenta luchar por parar las emisiones de los rebeldes. Oigo conversaciones frenéticas en toda la cabina. Creo que hemos vuelto. Snow se lanza hacia la pantalla diciendo que, sin duda, los rebeldes intentan evitar que todos conozcan la información que los incrimina, pero que "la verdad y la justicia prevalecerán". Suena raro oír esas palabras de un hombre tan repugnante. Snow insiste en que la emisión se restablecerá cuando restauren la seguridad. Entonces se gira hacia mí, mierda, y me pregunta que si, dados los hechos acaecidos esta noche, tengo algo más que decir a Katniss Everdeen.

Al oír su nombre, mi rostro se arruga. ¡Ahora! Tengo que soltarlo ahora. No hay más remedio, Peeta. ¡Dilo!

- Katniss… ¿cómo crees que acabará esto? ¿Qué quedará? Nadie está a salvo, ni en el Capitolio ni en los distritos. Y tú…en el 13 –digo, tomando aire con dificultad, no puedo respirar, creo que los pinchazos están haciendo mella en mi cuerpo, se me van a saltar los ojos. Vamos, Peeta, dilo con tu último aliento-. ¡Mañana estarás muerta!

Buf… Ya está, adiós Peeta. Siempre me caíste bien…

Fuera de cámara, un Snow nervioso y enfadado ordena cortar la emisión. Creo que Beete lo termina de liar todo poniendo una imagen fija de Katniss de pie delante de un hospital en ruinas a intervalos de tres segundos.

Sin embargo, entre el caos del estudio y los intervalos de imágenes, intento seguir hablando. Intento avisar a Katniss de que salga corriendo de ahí.

Snow estalla de rabia, tira la cámara principal al suelo. Creo que sigue grabando, porque tiene una luz roja encendida. Me levanto como puedo de mi sitio y bajo los escalones. Un Snow poseído se acerca hacia mí. Oigo ruidos de botas por mi espalda, pero me quedo helado viendo la mirada de Snow, que se acerca cada vez más a mí.

Mierda. Mierda, mierda, mierda. Noto el impacto de un golpe realmente duro, lo noto. Antes de desmayarme, suelto un grito de dolor atronador.

Veo como mi sangre salpica las baldosas.

* * *

**¡Badabum! ¡Tucupa, tucupa! Fin del cuarto capítulo. ¿Intenso verdad? Tenéis material para comentar en cantidad, Johhana, su tortura, el momento muto (¿me he pasado mucho poniendo la palabra muto o es cosa mía?), el Presidente Snow... Tenia unas ganas increíbles de escribir esta entrevista, lo pasé fatal leyendo Sinsajo cuando ponía "Y veo como su sangre salpica las baldosas", quise morir ToT **

**Bueno llegamos a un punto de no-retorno. Tengo escrito hasta cuando rescatan a Peeta del Capitolio, pero a partir de ahí no tengo más porque mi inspiración está nula. Entonces, os pregunto, queridos lectores... ¿ Queréis que continué? ¿Hasta que punto os gustaría? Por mi haría todo Sinsajo pero necesito saber vuestra opinión.**

**Boletín**** informativo: voy a publicar un nuevo fanfic también relacionado con THG pero adaptado a nuestra época si no es esta semana, la siguiente. Espero que os guste. Aparte, este fic seguirá porque hasta Septiembre no tengo nada relacionado con mis "problemas" de pierna (hasta mis suegros me llaman Peeta -.-U) Os tendré informados.**

******Muchísimas**** gracias a toda la gente que me lee, sois todos geniales. Los follows esta vez se han quedado igual (lectores anónimos, MANIFESTAROS) pero de momento ha habido 600 lecturas O_o MIL GRACIAS. ¡Pan quemado para todos!**

****** La mención especial de esta semana es para GranEscritora, una seguidora de twitter desde hace poco que escribe genial y es una fantástica persona, a ****tributeforlife_ que dentro de poco va a publicar un fanfic por estas tierras, y a Vale Misty-Cullen que me dijo que quería un capitulo más largo y aquí lo tiene :D ¡Azucarillos everywhere!**

**********Recordaros que s****i alguien tiene alguna sugerencia más, algún otro personaje que quiera que aparezca, o incluso alguna broma o medio de tortura para Peeta será bien recibido :D Esta vez no hay reviews time porque no os manifestáis so mutos. Os comia a todos, sois geniales(:**

**Gracias otra vez, nos leemos la semana que viene**

**And may the ods be ever in your favor!**

**Lucy :)**


	5. Capítulo cinco: ¿Portia?

**Disclaimer: **los personajes son propiedad de la increíble Suzanne Collins. Esto solo forma parte de mi alocada cabeza.

* * *

**Capítulo cinco: ¿Portia?**

Despierto, conmocionado, en mi sala de siempre. Otro repaso mental, Mellark: Anoche saliste en televisión, van a bombardear el Distrito 13, Katniss está allí, seguramente esté muerta.

Me levanto como puedo de la camilla y cuando voy a rascarme el pelo noto una herida.

- Auch.

Cierto, ayer el Presidente Snow me dio un golpe con creces. Me toco con cuidado la herida y noto que tengo varios puntos. ¿Cómo es posible que ese hombre tenga tanta fuerza? Oigo un grito, Johanna otra vez…

- La están tirando agua encima y después la electrocutan, así hasta que diga algo o se achicharre –me dice una voz desde la puerta, es el médico de los bigotes de gato- Y, sí, es cierto. No estás soñando.

- ¿Por qué me…? –pregunto.

- Después de achicharrarla la queman el cuerpo con una vara ardiendo para dejarla las cicatrices- prosigue, cortándome la pregunta-. Para comer tiene restos de tu vómito, y si ella los vomita, luego los cena. A la tarde, un equipo de estilistas la depilan el cuerpo entero con cuchillas hasta levantarla toda la piel, con esas mismas cuchillas la cortan varias partes del cuerpo sin llegar a resquebrajarlas…

¿Qué? ¿Por qué me cuenta todo eso? Además, con rabia. Debió de ser por lo del Presidente Snow, o por chivarme del ataque al 13. Eso significa que están a salvo, que Katniss está viva. Intento hacer oídos sordos pero el "doctor bigotes" sigue hablando de formas cada vez más asquerosas de tortura hacia la pobre Johanna, decido tumbarme para no hacerle caso pero él sigue, eleva más su tono de voz. Una enfermera entra detrás suyo, que acaba chillando cada cosa que le están haciendo ahora mismo a Johanna, y me inyecta otra vez veneno de rastrevíspula. Intento dormirme para no caer rendido entre alucinaciones, pero es imposible con los gritos del doctor. Pego un alarido al techo, pero eso solo hace que él grite más. El veneno empieza a afectar en mí, la araña de siempre vuelve a surgir a comerme, y miles de gusanos salen por debajo de mi piel. Acabo desmayado, otra vez.

Antes de dormirme del todo susurro una última frase.

- Habéis ganado, me rindo.

.

He perdido la noción del tiempo. Todos estos días son iguales. Despertar, veneno de rastrevíspula, trastorno de imágenes, vómitos, golpes, palizas, cortes, y vuelta a dormir. Así todo el tiempo. Algún día me llegan gritos, seguramente de Johanna, pero mi cuerpo ya no lucha por ayudar a la gente que está sufriendo. Bastante tengo yo con lo mío.

Mi antiguo yo sacrificaría su vida entera por socorrer a la gente que aprecio. Ahora no. Me han dejado solo. Todo lo que he hecho por la gente me ha sido devuelto en forma de tortura. Ya no creo en la humanidad. Y mucho menos creo en el amor. En Katniss. Solo pensar en su nombre hace que apriete los puños de ira. Otro yo se ha formado dentro de mí, intento pararlo y no pensar en todo lo malo que me está ocurriendo, pero me es imposible.

Otra día más. Me dispongo a la misma sesión de dolor de días anteriores. Pero no. En vez de estar el "doctor bigotes" en su lugar hay dos hombres muy altos y fornidos que se acercan a mí. Me desatan de la camilla. Y me ponen de pie. ¿Acaso van a liberarme? Ojala. Ojala no me hubiese levantado. Me llevan a través de un pasillo blanco con muchas puertas a los lados. ¿Acaso no me vendan los ojos? ¿No vamos a una entrevista? Esta vez mi instinto reacciona y recuerdo cada uno de los pasillos de la "casa" de Snow. "Por ahí me llevaron a dónde Annie", pienso, "Por ahí a Johanna". Doblamos una esquina de uno de los 32167687 pasillos que componen esta casa de locos, giro la cabeza a mi izquierda y la veo. Una puerta. Tiene colgada un cartel de "Salida de emergencia". Una salida. Me quedo blanco. ¡Una salida! Empiezo a pensar modos de llegar hasta ahí, los guardas de seguridad que puede haber, que hay detrás de ella. Un pensamiento cruza mi mente, tengo que salir de aquí. Terminamos de cruzar la esquina y dejamos la puerta atrás. Nadie se da cuenta, pero mi cara se transforma en una expresión de decisión y certeza. En cuanto tenga la oportunidad, voy a salir por esa puerta. Voy a huir de aquí y…

- Voy a matar a Katniss.

- ¿Qué? –pregunta uno de los guardas.

¿Qué? ¿He dicho eso en voz alta? ¡No quería hacerlo! No, no quiero pensar en matar a Katniss. Eso no lo he dicho yo, ha sido… Mi otro yo. ¿Otro yo? ¡¿Estamos locos o qué?!

Me vuelve a costar caminar, ya que noto un dolor atroz en mi pierna… Pero los dos hombretones que vinieron a por mí me ayudan sujetándome por los hombros (además, así no lograré escapar). Me arrastran, literalmente, hasta otra sala nueva.

Es distinta. Tiene las paredes rotas y sucias. No es blanca. ¿Debería sentirme aliviado?

En el centro de ella hay unas esposas que salen del techo y una silla de plástico un poco separada. ¿Qué cojones es esto?

Me sientan en la silla con brusquedad y cierran la puerta a mis espaldas. Noto que hay una cámara en una de las esquinas con un altavoz debajo.

Oigo gritos. Me giro rápidamente hacia la puerta. Se ha vuelto a abrir. Entran entonces los dos hombres que me habían traído aquí arrastrando un cuerpo, una mujer bastante desganada. ¿Johanna? ¿Annie? No, me suena…

- ¿Portia? -adivino a decir.

Portia, mi estilista durante los Juegos. Mi querida Portia. ¿Qué está haciendo aquí? Veo que la atan a las cadenas, dejándola colgada de unos escuálidos brazos, y frente a mí. No logro entender que está pasando, pero un sentimiento de culpa y preocupación me recorre todo el cuerpo.

Intento levantarme de la silla pero unas ataduras de metal han surgido de los reposabrazos y de las patas. Estoy atrapado. Lo único que puedo hacer ahora es mirar a Portia.

- Portia, mírame. Soy yo, Peeta –la digo es tono bajo.

Portia tiene la cabeza baja. No tiene casi pelo en su cabeza, pero logro ver como la alza. Tiene el cuerpo destrozado, está repleto de heridas sin curar. Algunas todavía sangran. Logro retener el vomito que sube por mi garganta ante el estado de mi estilista, de mi amiga.

- ¿P…Peeta? –logra decir con dificultad y sorpresa.

- Tranquila, todo va a salir bien. Te lo prometo

- ¿Qué…qué está ocurriendo?

- No pasa nada –la contesto mientras esbozo una sonrisa triste, miento- Estamos a salvo

Antes de que pueda terminar la frase oímos como el altavoz se enciende…

- Peeta Mellark. Por culpa de la persona a la que PROTEGISTE hace algún tiempo, esta persona que tienes delante se encuentra como la ves.

- ¿Por culpa de… Katniss? –contesto sin dejar de mirar a Portia de la cabeza a los pies-. ¡Es imposible!

- Lo es –contesta el altavoz-. Además, esta mujer ha ayudado a la causa. Ella sabía todo. Sabía que estallaría el cable del otro tributo, que rescatarían a Katniss, y que a ti te dejarían aquí. Y sin contarte nada…

- ¿Qué? Portia… -digo mirándola incrédulo- ¿es…verdad? ¿Tú ayudaste a que estuviera aquí atrapado? –Portia no contesta y yo me pongo cada vez más tenso- ¡RESPONDEME!

Portia no contesta. Abre la boca para decir algo pero la interrumpe, una vez más, el altavoz. Joder, ¡dejarla hablar!

- Así es. Y por eso… está condenada a la muerte

No. No, no, no, no, no, no.

Uno de los hombres fornidos aparece por detrás de mí y se acerca a Portia por la espalda, sacando una pistola de su cinturón.

- ¡NO! NO, POR FAVOR –grito con todas mis fuerzas- ¡ELLA NO SABE NADA! ¡PARAR ESTO! ¡POR FAVOR!

Tarde. El hombre saca del todo su pistola y la coloca en la espalda de mí querida Portia. Pum. El disparo hace que el estómago de Portia estalle hacia delante, hacia mí. Pum. Otro disparo, esta vez en la cabeza. Me lleno entero de sangre y restos de carne de Portia. Me desmayo, no sin antes soltar un grito atronador.

.

Cuando vuelvo a recuperar la consciencia vuelvo a estar en la misma sala gris, las esposas ya no están, Portia tampoco. No puedo evitar vomitar sobre mi ropa al recordar lo ocurrido ayer. Ya no estoy atado de los brazos por lo cual puedo limpiarme los restos de desayuno de la boca con la camiseta. Miro hacia el altavoz, la cámara no está encendida. Intento levantarme y reviso que todo en mi cuerpo esté bien, parezco en orden. ¿Por qué no me han atado? ¿Qué sigo haciendo aquí?

Oigo como abren la puerta, me giro rápidamente a mirar quien entra. Mis sentidos hoy están en alza. Una enfermera no tan excéntrica entra asomando la cabeza tímidamente por la puerta. Es muy joven, creo que de mi edad, no viste el traje excéntrico y ligeramente corto de las médicas mayores, trae consigo una bandeja con una taza de cereales y un vaso con chocolate.

- Ho… hola –me dice con voz tímida.

- ¿Hola? –preguntó estando todavía a la defensiva, mejor no fiarse.

- De…Desayuno…. –me dice posando en el suelo la bandeja, comienza a caminar con el cuerpo todavía en posición de, ¿reverencia?- Que… aproveche…

Lo que pasa a continuación es para mí como un sueño, como si siguiera dormido. La imagen de la enfermera se trastoca en mi mente, hasta el punto que esa chica se convierte en Katniss. Mi otro yo aparece en escena, frunce el ceño, y se lanza como loco al cuello de Katniss. Ella intenta gritar pero mis (sus) manos la aprietan tan fuerte que se queda sin voz. Acaba desmayada por la falta de aire. Mi yo real vuelve en sí.

- ¿Pero…qué? –pregunto, incrédulo.

La chica, que vuelve a convertirse en la pequeña muchacha e inocente que entró a la habitación de un loco como yo, está tirada en el suelo.

La puerta está abierta. ESTÁ ABIERTA. Ahora, Peeta, AHORA. Mi pierna reacciona a lo que dice mi cerebro y doy dos pasos para asomarme por la puerta. No hay nadie, a ninguno de los dos lados.

- ¿Por dónde estará?-pregunto en voz alta, claro que sé dónde está la bendita puerta.

Recorro el laberinto de pasillos y estancias hasta llegar, creo, a la puerta. No hay nadie en toda mi caminata. Mierda, me equivocaba. En el marco de la puerta de salida hay dos hombres, dos de fortachones iguales que los que me arrastraron en cada visita. Mierda, mierda y más mierda. Tengo dos opciones. Una, pensar un plan para distraerlos (ya que intentar derribarles o enfrascarme en una pelea con SU físico y MI físico en matemáticamente imposible), o dos, volverme por donde he venido y seguir dejando que el Capitolio me torture.

Decido optar por la primera. Busco algo que haga ruido por los alrededores, nada. Me rasco la herida de la cabeza, frustrado y enfurecido, y noto como dos de los cuatro puntos que tengo se abren y empieza a manar sangre. ¡Punto para Peeta!

Giro la cabeza despacio y veo en el suelo una jeringuilla, perfecto. La cojo con cuidado para no pincharme y la lanzo hasta una de las ventanas que tengo delante. Por suerte, la ventana se rompe, haciendo que los cristales se caigan y se hagan en mil pedacitos. Esto produce un estruendo increíble, y los dos guardias se giran embobados hacia el sonido. No se mueven, maldita sea.

Uno de ellos gira el cuerpo hacia mí y le lanza una mirada cómplice a su compañero. Sin motivo, los dos se mueven de mi tan ansiada puerta. Me escondo como puedo en la esquina y me limpio la sangre de mi cabeza con la camiseta.

Los dos hombretones llegan al cruce y miran hacia la ventana rota, menos mal que no han mirado al otro lado. Se quedan parados charlando por lo bajo, y emprenden la marcha hacia la venta. ¡Ahora, Peeta, vamos! Me pongo en pie todavía sujetándome la cabeza con la camiseta, está empezando a salir demasiada sangre, y corro con todas mis fuerzas hacia la salida de emergencia.

- Por fin –digo por lo bajo entre jadeos.

Lo conseguiste, Peeta. Ya eres libre. Adiós, Capitolio. Hola mundo. Por fin, por fin. Poso mis manos en la puerta para abrirla. Me hubiera gustado rescatar a todas las personas que están ahora encerradas, sobre todo a Johanna y Annie, pero no me ha dado tiempo a pensarlo. Uso las pocas fuerzas que me quedan para empujar la puerta que se ha llenado de sangre debido a mi herida. ¡Vamos, Peeta, vamos! Empujo muy muy fuerte. Consigo abrirla. Exhalo el aire del exterior. La luz hace que entrecierre los ojos.

Oigo como suena la alarma de seguridad.

* * *

**¡Badabum! ¡Tucupa, tucupa! ¡Chss! Fin del quinto capítulo :D ¿Todo bien, ninguna herida? Aquí Peeta lo ha pasado especialmente mal, adoré escribir la parte de Portia. ¿Habrá conseguido Peeta escapar? ¡Tendréis que esperar al próximo capítulo! jajaja Poco a poco el Peeta muto va apareciendo más y más. Siento haber tardado en subirlo, pero acabo de llegar de ir a comprar el regalo de aniversario de mi novio (dos años) y mi Internet no está por la labor de colaborar.**

**Boletín informativo: TENGO UN TERMO DE STARBUCKS! *baile de la alegría* En Cantabria no hay asique es un milagro tener uno, estaré subcionando té a todas horas :3 Y también deciros que el nuevo FanFic está calentito calentito, pero NECESITO AYUDA ¿Qué titulo pondríais? Es sobre K&P en nuestra época, con eso os digo todo. Y, última noticia, el otro día hice un dibujo a **monogotas2 **que la encantó asique si quieres algún dibujo, soy toda vuestra :3 Y, bueno, he decido continuar hasta hacer todo SINSAJO desde el POV de nuestro chico del pan, gracias por los apoyos que me disteis, sus quiereh- FIN DE LA RETRANSMISION**

**La mención especial de esta semana es para mi patito preferido, que me ayudó con la idea de que Peeta escapara (o no), y porque me está ayudando un montón. A **CarlaMellark** que la he agregado esta semana a twitter y es una persona increíble, y una grandisima escritora. Y a **Mikkalesse **otra amiga de twitter realmente encantadora, un adicta a JDT como yo y fan de John Snow (you know nothing John Snow), y qe sabe un monton sobre libros (prometo empezar los Draco-hermione!)jajaja**** ¡Azucarillos everywhere!**

**It´s (this time, yes) REVIEWS TIME *léase con voz de presentador de telediario*:**

**monogotas2: **YOLOOOOOOOOOO i mean... ya sabes que me mató desde el primer momento tu review, en tan poco expresas mucho (mentira, no pusiste una caca) jajaja Me alegro que te guste el debate interno de Peeta y todo lo demas, espero que en este no haya sido muy bestia, y seguimos hablando por DM´s Pitbull (ai nou yu guon mi) Y te recuerdo que mi bate está apuntando directamente a tí *risa psicópata* DOS TEMAS NUEVOS

**Vale Misty-Cullen: **Hola :DD Adoro tus reviews, eres encantadora :) Este capítulo me quedó un poco más corto, sorry, pero prometo que el próximo será muy muy extenso. MUTO jaja es broma, mutos para todos, muchisisimas gracias (: Mi prioridad ahora mismo sois vosotros, que disfrutéis leyendo, asique he seguido tu consejo y voy a hacer todo Sinsajo, asique totalmente dedicado a ti todo el fanfic(: Muchisisisisiimas gracias, un abruzooo :D

**Flor: **¿te leíste cuatro capítulos de una tacada? OLE TÚ Dios, que feliz me haces *_* Sí, lo pasé realmente horrible yo no lloré ni con Finnick ni Prim ni nah YO LLORABA CON PEETA era salir su nombre y llorar xD Y quise reflejar esa tortura tanto física como psicológica que sufre, espero que te esté gustando. La inspiración volvió y haré todo Sinsajo, muchísimas gracias por los ánimos. Muchísimas gracias :D

**The Last Mockingjay: **Te contesto aquí a las dos reviews, si? jaja que locura DIOS *_* Es uno de tus favoritos? Adoro que me digas eso! jhagdhjsadfdf morí de Hamor, en serio, mil gracias :3 Me alegro que te rieras con lo del pene de Finnick (yo también lo hice). ahgsjgfd Adoro que me llames Lucy *_* ¿te gustó y te partió? ¿Y eso? jaja ¿Lo tuviste que leer tres veces? No será porque estaba mal explicado, si es así, aqui explico con tooodo detalle lo que le hacen a Johanna, matadme xD Me alegro de que te este gustando, gracias un montón por tus comentarios, te adoro, mil besos :D

**Camiibel003: **Gracias por tu reviwes, me alegro que te esté gustando, Peeta seguirá pasándolo mal es lo que le toca jaja Gracias por pasarte un besaco!

**Demás lectores, os invoco a manifestaros por aqui y saber vuestra opinion! JAJAJA Es broma, un trillón de gracias por seguir leyendo esta locura y espero que os esté gustando. Recordaros que si alguien tiene alguna sugerencia más, algún otro personaje que quiera que aparezca, o incluso alguna broma o medio de tortura para Peeta será bien recibido :D Os comia a todos, sois geniales(:**

**Gracias otra vez, nos leemos la semana que viene**

**And may the ods be ever in your favor! **

**Lucy :) **


	6. Capitulo seis: siempre

**Disclaimer: los personajes son propiedad de la increíble Suzanne Collins. Esto solo forma parte de mi alocada cabeza.**

* * *

**Capítulo seis: Siempre**

"Corre Peeta, corre" pienso para mí mismo. Estoy fuera, estoy fuera. He consigo escapara de la mansión del Presidente Snow, lo he conseguido. ¡Joder piernas, reaccionad! Parecen que responden a mi grito interior y salgo disparado por la estrecha calle donde daba la salida de emergencia. Cuando salgo del estrecho callejón aparezco en una calle amplia con varias salidas, parece un laberinto.

- Mierda –digo.

Voy tanteando el terreno mientras agudizo mi oído, antes oí la alarma, pero no oigo guardias viniendo. Tampoco oigo ni veo a ninguna persona del Capitolio. Bien. Giro a la izquierda, a la derecha, otra vez a la derecha. Me tambaleo un segundo por la herida de la cabeza, mierda, sigue sangrando. Paro un momento y decido quitarme la camisa blanca, que está roja por tanta sangre. La rompo en tiras y me hago un vendaje improvisado para parar la hemorragia. Nunca se me dio bien eso de curar heridas, asique no durará mucho. Vuelvo a ponerme la camiseta, que está medio cortada.

Continuo corriendo por el enredo, el descansar me ha venido bien porque ahora tengo un poco más de fuerza. Justo cuando paso un par de intersecciones llego a una calle amplia, con tiendas. Joder, el Capitolio es enorme. Las tiendas están cerradas a cal y canto. Claro, no me había fijado que casi estaba atardeciendo con toda la adrenalina. Miro con cuidado los escaparates, no puedo evitar ver mi reflejo en uno de ellos.

Ese no soy yo. Es un Peeta horrible y terrorífico. Delgado, con ojeras que tocan el suelo, los brazos llenos de heridas, jadeante, con una venda en la cabeza que no consigue parar la sangre. Pero lo que más miedo me da es su mirada. Sus ojos verdes expresan locura, una profunda y autentica locura.

- ¿Qué te han hecho? –pregunto a mi imagen, posando una mano en el cristal.

¿Por qué la vida me ha tratado así? Sé que no era perfecto ni mucho menos un ángel, pero lo único que necesitaba era alguien que me hiciera ver que eso estaba mal y me ayudará a cambiar. Y ni eso supo darme Dios. Me he pasado toda la vida rezándole para que no me devuelva ni una y ya estoy harto. Me he dado cuenta de lo que necesitaba, de lo que necesitaba y nunca llegó. He perdido la esperanza, he perdido la fe. Solo soy un chico que nunca ha sabido vivir. Me crie creyendo en el destino, el amor y el karma, creyendo en un Dios que si existe me ha fallado. No sé de qué me va a servir gritar y enfadarme si nadie va a estar ahí para oírme, pero lo haré igualmente. Mi alma está completamente despedazada y dolorida, me siento cómo una vieja escopeta que ya no funciona. Pienso mandarlo todo a la mierda y esta vez será para siempre.

Sin querer estoy llorando a grito pelado en mitad de la calle, ya no agudizo el oído, me dedico a llorar con todas mis fuerzas, me tiro al suelo y me hago un ovillo. Llueve, las lágrimas se esconden bajo las gotas de la lluvia. Hace frío, pero sigo quieto, llorando. Gritando con mi voz ahogada a la nada.

Noto un mano posarse en mi frió hombro una manta, cae sobre mi cuerpo como una segunda piel, alguien me levanta y me dirige dentro de la puerta. No me doy cuenta de nada, pero cuando quiero mis ojos se cierran en una mullida cama hecha con abrigos.

.

Despierto con arcadas en la garganta, cuando expulso la poca comida que me queda, veo unos pies asomando por la puerta. Estoy tumbado en una cama, hecha con abrigos, sin ropa y con un chal de piel de zorro para taparme mis partes íntimas. ¿Pero qué?

- Por fin despiertas –me dice la voz.

Alzo la mirada y me encuentro frente a una mujer, tiene la cara estirada, tatuada de negro y oro formando… ¿rayas de tigre? Vale, se ha debido someter a varias operaciones de cirugía. Su nariz se aplana hasta que casi no existe, parece un hocico corto. También se ha implantado unos bigotes, dios que miedo.

- ¿Dónde estoy…? –pregunto.

- En mi tienda -tiene una voz grave, suena similar al ronroneo de un gato-. Te encontré anoche bajo la lluvia, lo siento.

- ¿Lo siento? ¿Por qué?

Vuelvo a notar otra arcada salir, la señora con bigotes de tigre me tumba en la cama y cierro lentamente los ojos.

Cuando vuelvo a abrirlos no puedo creer lo que veo.

Vuelvo a estar en mi sala blanca, en el Capitolio. No, no, no, no. ¡No puede ser! Intento desatarme de la camilla, hijos de puta, me han atado más fuerte. Ya no noto dolor de cabeza, deben de haberme cosido la herida que tenía abierta. Decido volver a cerrar los ojos, dejarme vencer por el Capitolio. Debido al "shock", según dicen los médicos, me he pasado dos días en cama, sin pinchazos y sin hablar. Los doctores dirán que es por el impacto psicológico, pero en realidad es porque no me da jodida puta gana de seguir vivo.

Han ganado. El Capitolio ha ganado. Me rindo.

Pasan unos dos días, creo, y vuelvo al mismo ritual de siempre. Los pinchazos ya no me duelen, pero si me producen alucinaciones. Los recuerdos trastocados ya son leves y no tan traumatizantes. Solo hay una cosa que hace que se me hiele la sangre. Katniss…

¿Cómo no voy a odiarla? Intenté por todos los medios mantenerla con vida, ya que yo no quería vivir sin ella no estaba a mi lado (locuras de enamorado). Y lo único que recibí a cambio por todo ese sacrifico fueron palos por parte de todo el mundo, negaciones, insultos… Y, tócate los huevos, ella estará ahora con ese estúpido de Gale (y seguramente esté tirándoselo). Antes me alegraría de que Katniss hubiese encontrado a alguien que la quiera, y que a ella le gustase (no como conmigo). Ahora no, sólo quiero que sufra, que llore por lo que me están haciendo, que soporte lo mismo que soporto yo en estos momentos. No entiendo porque tengo estos pensamientos. Otro Peeta ha crecido dentro de mí y se ha convertido en una maquina de odiar, sobretodo de odiar a Katniss. Y lo que mi otro yo quiere ahora mismo es salir. Salir, y matar a Katniss.

Un día no precisamente especial, os recuerdo que no se en que día/mes/año vivo, entra el "doctor bigotes" en mi habitación. Hoy tiene el bigote un poco más largo y un poco más rizado en el final. Me recuerda a la mujer de la tienda, espera, mierda. ¿Acaso eso fue real? ¿Acaso conseguí salir siquiera de esta locura?

Espera… No me están atando, no traen materiales, no traen nada… Eso no es bueno.

- Bueno Peeta, creo que hemos llegado a un punto de no-retorno. No podemos hacer más contigo –me suelta con, ¿amabilidad?-. El experimento no ha salido como queríamos. ¿Todavía recuerdas cosas, verdad?

- Sí, pero me…

- Vale –me corta, ahí está el de siempre-. Pues ESO no es lo que queríamos. Ya no nos sirves para luchar contra Everdeen –toma aire-. Por lo tanto, te voy a dar a elegir…

Veo como entrecierra los ojos, toma mucho aire… Nunca le había visto así, mierda.

- ¿Muerte lenta o rápida?

¿QUÉ? Me quedo helado. ¿Experimento? ¿Fallido? ¿Yo? ¿Qué elija como quiero que me maten? ¡ESTAMOS TODOS LOCOS O QUÉ!

No logro articular palabra alguna. Cierto que, por una parte, me alegro de que todo esto acabe, así dejaré de sufrir esta mierda. Otra parte dice que esto no puede ser real, me tiene aquí como anzuelo contra Katniss, no pueden dejarme así como quien tira la basura… Tras lo "ocurrido" el día anterior, prefiero…

- Pues –contesto, poniendo sentado en la camilla-. Diría que de manera…

**¡BUM!**

No me da tiempo a contestar. Un gran estallido hace retumbar toda la sala, y seguramente todo el edificio. ¿Una bomba? ¿Acaso han decido matarme así? No es una forma muy digna pero, me da igual. El doctor cambia radicalmente su expresión, algo malo debe estar ocurriendo para poner la cara que tiene ahora mismo. Pues no, me da que ellos no planeaban esto. Ge-ni-al. La luz de la sala parpadea. Al final se acaba apagando y nos quedamos a oscuras.

- ¿Son ellos? –oigo la voz del "doctor bigotes", seguramente hable a su pinganillo-. ¡Mierda, joder!... Vale, voy apara allá.

Logro percibir como tira el auricular al suelo y sale corriendo de la sala, pero entra otra vez. No, oigo más pasos.

- Señor, son los rebeldes. Están rescatando a todos los presos que teníamos. Han puesto bombas por todo el edificio y se están lanzando al ataque. Están cerca… -oigo decir a alguien, seguramente al doctor.

- Mierda, vayámonos –contesta este.

- ¿Y el sujeto qué? –logro ver que me señalan, pero yo no me muevo de mi sitio.

- Dejadlo aquí, ya no nos sirve

¿Dejarme aquí? Hace dos segundos estabas dándome a elegir como morir y ahora me dejas aquí a mi suerte, muy bonito. Obviamente se van, y me dejan en la sala. Solo, a oscuras, y con los rebeldes acercándose hacia donde estoy.

- Mierda… ¿Y qué hago yo ahora? –comento para mí mismo en voz alta.

Será mejor que salga. Tomar una última bocanada de aire fresco antes de morir no me vendría mal. Ando a tientas por la sala hasta dar con la puerta. Me sigue constando andar por mi pierna, pero puedo moverme lentamente apoyándome en la pared. Oigo disparos. Disparos… ¿Disparos?

Mierda puta, se están cargando a todo lo que se encuentran. Eso no mola. Intento no pensar en ello, pero mi otro yo enseguida reacciona a los disparos y al aviso de que los rebeldes están aquí.

- Katniss está aquí –susurro

Mi cabeza da vueltas. Creo que me estoy empezando a marear demasiado. Tengo un lío curioso en mi cabeza. Mi mente y me cuerpo dice que vaya a donde Katniss, que la mate, pero mi corazón dice que no, joder…

Salgo a tientas de la sala hasta llegar a un pasillo bastante largo. Mierda. Todo el suelo está lleno de cadáveres. No sabía que había tanta gente en este sitio. Ahora están todos…muertos.

Mi mareo aumenta, se me va la cabeza… Oigo voces a lo lejos. Están gritando el nombre de alguien…

- ¡PEETA! ¿DÓNDE ESTÁS? –consigo oír a la lejanía, esa voz me suena-. ¡Peetaaaa! ¡Soy yo, Gale! ¿PUEDES OIRME? -¿Gale?- ¡Vamos, hay que encontrarlo joder!

- Gaaale –digo, en un grito ahogado.

No me han debido de oír. Joder, me duele lo que es todo el cuerpo. Creo que estoy sufriendo alucinaciones otra vez. Tiene que ser eso, porque, si no, no estaría viendo a Katniss en frente mío cuando cruzo una esquina.

- ¿Kat…niss? –susurro

Ella mueve la cabeza. Está con un precioso vestido de novia, no el que eligieron en el Capitolio, este es mil veces más bonito. Está perfecta, radiante, hermosa, brilla. Esa luz no dura mucho. Una llama asciende por todo el bello cuerpo de Katniss, haciendo que esta se queme, que su perfecta piel arda. Chilla de dolor.

**¡Bum!**

Otra bomba. Todo el edificio se tambalea, yo me agarro a tientas contra la pared, sigo mirando a Katniss… "la chica en llamas". Otra bomba estalla, está bastante cerca de nosotros. El impacto hace que mi cuerpo salga disparado hacia la pared contraria, haciéndome caer al suelo junto con un montón de escombros. Caigo entre los que, creo que son, los cadáveres de la mujer con voz de pito y uno de los matones.

Ya está. Aquí termina todo. Adiós, Peeta Mellark, definitivamente. Espero que en mi casa lloren mi pérdida. Poco a poco se me cierran los ojos, voy a morirme entre dos de las personas que me torturaron, muy buena forma de morir, sí. Decido luchar contra lo inevitable. Cierro yo mismo los ojos. Me dejo vencer por el sueño infinito. Antes de morir esbozo una última sonrisa.

"Así es como he de morir, feliz", pienso.

**…**

Logro oír unos pasos detrás de mí. Abro los ojos con rapidez.

Una luz cegadora hace que entrecierre los ojos. La luz se mueve hacia los lados, ¿es una linterna? No logro ver nada, pero sí que oigo algo…

- ¿Es él?... Mierda, sí. ¡LO HEMOS ENCONTRADO! DAROS PRISA. ¡GALE!

Todo es confuso. Entrecierro los ojos otra vez. Noto que me han agarrado por la cadera y me suben al hombro de alguien. Me siento como los sacos de maíz que cargaba en la panadería. Me mueven. ¿Qué está ocurriendo? No noto ni veo nada…

Decido dejar de luchar contra mis dudas. Cierro los ojos y me dejo llevar.

Lo has conseguido, Peeta.

* * *

**¡Badabum! ¡Tucupa, tucupa! ¡Chss! Fin del sexto capítulo :D ¿que tal? ¿Logró salir Peeta? Aaa no se sabe no se sabe! Espero que os haya gustado, lo siento si me puse muy dramática pero necesitaba escribir algo triste (un mal día), pero bueno. Peeta está fuera, ahora empieza Sinsajo (lo que mas me va a costar) :D ¡Ojalá os guste!**

**Hoy no hay boletín informativo, toca MENCION SUPERESPECIAL. A mi patito favorito, mi oso panda, mi pupete, el que me ha ayudado totalmente en esta locura, aquel que me llama Peeta, mi mejor amigo y mi novio, Iván. Porque mañana hacemos dos años juntos y porque es el mejor. Me encantaría poder expresar lo mucho que le quiero y aprecio, pero es tanto que no se pueden plasmar en estas lineas, te quiero mi vida :)**

**Tambien mencionar a mis Mentalmente Desorientadas favoritas de twitter **María ( meryymaips) , Carla mi esposa (CarlaMellark), Paula ( jhutch1315), Laauu ( lauguilln), Karina ( HungerMuser) y Agus ( AmorPorPeeta) **que sois las mejores y con muy poco te hacen reir y contagiarte esa locura particular que las caracterizan. Y tambien a **monogotasdos **que hoy tenia un dia plof y me ha alegrado con simplemente decir "orgasmo de limon, orgasmo de naranja", no sabes cuanto aprecio te he cogido en tan poco tiempo. GRACIAS OS LOVEO!**

**It´s REVIEWS TIME *léase con voz de Caesar Flickerman*:**

**Camiibel003: **Hola :D Gracias por tu review! siempre es un honor leerlas *_* mil gracias! espeor que te haya gustado! :D ¿Peeta escapó? CHAN CHAN Gracias ti! :DDDD

**The Last Mockingjay: **¿Cuando dices que te puedo comer a besos? jaja dios gracias :DD me encanta que hubieses entendido lo de Johanna, quería dar la sensación de que era humana que también llora, y sí me encanta hacerla sufrir! jajaja Gracias gracias y mil gracias, adoro escribir las partes Peeta MUTO-DIOS aunque en esta me he pasado de dramática, espero que te guste. ¿He logrado capturar a Peeta? ME LO LLEVO! hahaha Gracias un abruzo! :D

**Vale Misty-Cullen: **jahgasdgashjg TE COMIA Y REPETIA :D gracias jo gracias! Qué, ¿escapó o no? muha ha ha espero haberos echo sufrir muhahaha Gracias gracia spor todo eres genial :D

**Carla Mellark: **ESPOSA! jajaja Es broma, gracias por poner la review con puntos es más facil de leer aunque yo conteste todo seguido xD Me alegro de que te haya gustado, aunque no escribo tan bien como tú y lo sabes, la parte de la enfermera me encantó jaja El termo me lo trajeron de un viaje a Madrid pero le puedes pedir por internet y te viene enseguida :D Te loveoPItbulera GUAN TU TRI FOR DALEH! xD

**Spunki Bum: **Aww *_* MIL GRACIAS :D Te love of god para ti tambien! jaja gracias por pasarte, yo tambien estaba como ¿y Peeta? y me dije "a la mierda, lo escribo yo!" jajaja Espero que tu corazon se esté sanando con esta locura de historia, mil gracias :D

**Demás lectores, os invoco a manifestaros por aqui y saber vuestra opinion! JAJAJA Es broma, un trillón de gracias por seguir leyendo esta locura y espero que os esté gustando. Recordaros que si alguien tiene alguna sugerencia más, algún otro personaje que quiera que aparezca, o incluso alguna broma o medio de tortura para Peeta será bien recibido :D Os comia a todos, sois geniales(:**

_**AVISO: Nos vemos esta semana también en mi NUEVO FIC "All About Us" que ha tenido una acogida increíble, si queréis pasaros seguro que os encanta :D**_

**Gracias otra vez, nos leemos la semana que viene**

**And may the ods be ever in your favor!**

**Lucy :)**


	7. Capitulo siete: morfina

**Disclaimer: los personajes son propiedad de la increíble Suzanne Collins. Esto solo forma parte de mi alocada cabeza.**

* * *

**Capítulo siete: morfina**

Oigo el movimiento de las aspas de lo que debe ser un avión, sin ni siquiera abrir los ojos logro comprender que estoy en un aerodeslizador. Abro mis cansados ojos y confirmo mis dudas. Estoy tumbado sobre una camilla estrecha, tapado entre dos cortinas, tengo un montón de cables conectados a mi cuerpo a través de mis venas. Ya sé donde estoy.

Vuelvo a estar en el aerodeslizador donde me robaron mi pierna, sí. Acabo de ganar los 74 Juegos del Hambre, Cato me pegó un tajazo en la pierna, pero él murió a manos de los mutos. Tiene que ser eso. Me llevo la mano a mi pierna y noto algo metálico. Algo no cuadra. Si ya he estado aquí antes, ¿qué narices fue del Vasallaje de los Veinticinco? ¿Por qué vuelvo a estar aquí? ¿Acaso toda mi tortura en el Capitolio fue un sueño? Pues fue un sueño horrible, he de decir. Algo me sigue sin cuadrar.

Un grupo de médicos abren las cortinas mientras yo les miro con incredulidad, no, estos no son médicos del Capitolio. Van vestidos normal, no a lo Capitolio, con batas blancas, sin ninguna cirugía en la cara, es más, parecen muy tristes.

- Por fin despierta señor Mellark.

- ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué es todo esto? –pregunto.

- Usted se encuentra de camino al Distrito 13…

No logro oír más. ¿Distrito 13? ¿En serio? Sigue sin quedarme claro.

- No, no lo entiendo… -digo, intentado colocarme como puedo.

- Usted y otros Tributos se encontraban encerrados en la mansión personal del Presidente Snow. Las fuerzas rebeldes encargadas de la seguridad del Distrito 13 fueron mandadas a su rescate. Entre los rescatados se encuentran…

- Johanna, ¿está bien? –pregunto, empezando a recordar- ¿Y Annie?

- Exacto. La señora Johanna Manson está ahora en la sección de quemados, sufrió heridas muy graves y no podemos confirmar su estado. En cuanto a la señorita Annie Cresta se encuentra en perfecto estado, es más, ha venido a visitarle a usted un par de veces. –el médico menos delegado de todos traga salía- Pero he de decirle que no pudimos salvar a dos avox que sirvieron en su centro de entrenamiento…

- Darius y Lavinia –logro a decir.

Darius y Lavinia…Sí, joder. "Los pelirrojos" recuerdo que les decían. Recuerdo (no sé si era un recuerdo real o una ilusión) que también les mataron delante de mí, electrocutándolos, sí, algo así. ¡Me va a estallar la cabeza!

- Sigo sin comprender del todo pero bueno –digo, empezando a sudar- ¿Cómo ha ocurrido todo esto?

- Fue una acción ordenada por la presidenta Coin, mandó a sus mejores soldados en tu busca, todo capitaneado por el soldado Hawthorne

- ¿GALE? –digo, sin pensar.

- Exacto.

Nos quedamos en silencio, no sé que van a hacerme ahora. ¿Me torturan como en el Capitolio, me dejarán libre y tranquilo, me matarán?

- ¿Sabes quién es el sinsajo? –me pregunta, sacando de mis pensamientos, otro doctor un poco más alto.

- ¿Sinsajo? Esos pájaros dejaron de existir hace años…

- Katniss Everdeen, ella es el sinsajo, -me dice, cortándome- Es la líder del grupo revolucionario que acabará con el Capitolio, es la imagen de la libertad.

Mi cara se vuelve blanca como la nieve, puedo notar como mi corazón se para en eso al oír ese nombre. Katniss Everdeen. Noto cómo mi corazón empieza a volver a latir, pero en cantidades industriales, se me acelera la sangre, mis ojos se dilatan. No, él no.

- ¿¡KATNISS!? –suelta mi yo muto- ¿¡Dónde está!? –veo que los médicos no contestan- ¿¡DONDE!?

- Cálmate Peeta, no está aquí… ella…

- ELLA NO ES NADA

Mi "otro yo odia Katniss" empieza a gritar como un loco, buscando matar a Katniss, hacerla sufrir como han hecho conmigo. Los médicos se asustan a mi reacción, creo que no esperaban que reaccionara así. Que me encontrarían en este estado. Noto un pinchazo en el brazo y a los pocos segundos vuelvo a quedarme dormido.

.

Despierto notando un viento suave en el puente de la nariz, cuando abro los ojos me encuentro de lleno con la cara de Johanna.

- ¡Aaaaaa! –grito, pegando un bote sobre la camilla, no estoy atado- ¡Joder, Johanna, que susto!

- Hola –me dice, partiéndose de risa mientras se sienta en el borde de la camilla- Vine a ver cómo estabas.

- Bien, gracias –contesto, no sé bien por qué, en tono borde.

Nos quedamos un rato en silencio. Miro a Johanna y veo que no tiene mejor cara de cómo estaba en el Capitolio, pero al menos está más sonriente. Ella mira mi vía del brazo, donde me suministran la morfina para dormir cuando… Bueno, ya sabéis cuando.

- Peeta, yo…

- ¿Te dejan salir? –pregunto para quitar tensión al ambiente, ella asiente- ¿Y a mí?

- Sí, ¿por qué no? Todavía nos queda un rato para llegar al Distrito 13.

¿Distrito 13? "Katniss, no" pienso para mí. Johanna me agarra del brazo, no sabía que todavía conservaba su fuerza, y me arrastra hasta la calle. No me doy cuenta hasta que estoy casi en la puerta de la sala de camillas, pero sólo llevo unos bóxers blancos. Me levanto sin problemas, aunque un poco mareado por la sacudida de Johanna.

- Vamos a por Cresta –me dice, mientras yo intento conservar el equilibrio.

- ¿Annie también está aquí?

¡Annie, me había olvidado! Claro, sí, deben de haberla rescatado también. Suelto un suspiro de alivio. Salimos de la sala de camillas y empezamos a tantear el aerodeslizador, no recordaba que eran tan grandes. Por el camino nos cruzamos con varios médicos que nos escrutan a Johanna y a mí, normal. Una mujer, sin pelo, vestida con una bata de hospital blanca, seguida de un rubio famélico en calzoncillos no es algo muy normal. No sé cómo, en una vuelta de esquina, pierdo a Johanna. Giro y no está, la llamo y no responde. Esta mujer no está bien.

- Supuestamente puedo andar por aquí –pienso, en alto.

Camino un rato a paso lento, noto un poco de dolor en la pierna (el habitual), y doy en una pequeña salita con cojines y mesas de estilo japonés. En una de las mesas hay unos cuencos de té y unas pastas bastante apetecibles, mi estómago suelta un quejido, me acerco a la mesa y me siento. El té está todavía caliente asique me sirvo un poco. Contemplo la estancia, increíble que esté este sitio en un aerodeslizador. Hago un repaso mental a todo lo ocurrido, sin alterarme.

Te secuestró el Capitolio, no sabes que cojones te hicieron, hay dos Peetas, tú y otro que quiere matar a Katniss, te rescataron, te diriges al Distrito 13, vas a ver a Katniss y no vas a poder evitar matarla. Una lágrima cae sobre mi mejilla mientras trago un trozo de pasta. Vaya puta mierda.

Oigo abrirse una puerta corrediza, me giro a ver quién es, y me encuentro a Gale en el umbral de esta. Entonces siento un nudo en el estómago. ¿Qué hago? ¿Le saludo? ¿Le ignoro por dejar que el Capitolio me atrapara? ¿Le suelto una hostia por querer a Katniss? ¿Le abrazo por haberme rescatado?

- Hey… -me dice, acercándose a mi mesa.

- Hey… -contesto, agachando la cabeza y mirando hacia otro lado.

Gale se sienta en frente mío, toma una taza y cuatro pastas y se pone a mirar a la nada. En la sala se forma un silencio incómodo.

- Ya veo que…has salido –me dice, escrutándome de arriba abajo.

- Sí, Johanna me sacó a la fuerza –contesto, sin mirarle a la cara.

- Bien… -da un largo sorbido a su taza.

Elevo la vista y veo que Gale tiene un par de vendajes por el cuerpo, pero eso no es lo que me sorprende. La cara, su expresión, es totalmente diferente al Gale que conocía (o creía conocer). Parece cambiado, adulto… Gale fija su mirada en la mía y nos quedamos aguantándonos.

- ¿Cómo salió la…operación? –pregunto, terminando la batalla de miradas- Quiero decir, ¿cuánta gente habéis rescatado a parte de a Johanna, Annie, y… a mí?

- Sólo a vosotros –me responde, serio- Bastante me costó convencer a Coin para sacaros a vosotros, no iba a estar a rescatar a más gente, Mellark…

Ese comentario me fastidia un poco. ¿Cómo que "bastante le costó"? Joder, son personas, podías haberlo intentado al menos.

- Bien... –respondo, también serio.

- Guao, Mellark, no esperaba esa respuesta de ti –me suelta Gale, fingidamente sorprendido.

- ¿Perdona?

- Lo que has oído, pensé que lo que me contaron que paso ayer en la sala era mentira pero… veo que es cierto.

- ¿El que es cierto? –pregunto, enarcando una ceja, nuestras miradas vuelven a entrar en guerra.

- Que te ha cambiado… -Gale mira su taza y suspira- A Katniss no le va a gustar eso...

Al oír el nombre de Katniss mi otro yo salta enseguida, seguido al propio mosqueo que tengo yo en estos momentos.

- Que sabrás tu lo que le gusta a Katniss

- Se muchas cosas, Mellak –me responde, soltando su taza y posando los brazos en la mesa.

- No todas, Hawthorne –respondo, en su mismo tono.

- ¿Y tú si las sabes? JA ¡No me hagas reír!

Eso es la gota que colma el vaso, aprieto mis manos contra la mesa.

- Soy el único que estuvo con Katiss cuando sus pesadillas, arriesgue mi vida para salvarla en el Vasallaje de los Veinticinco, yo –voy a soltarle la historia del pan quemado, pero me callo de lleno.

- Si, muy bonito. No me vengas ahora con el numerito de los amantes trágicos. ¡No cuela! –me suelta Gale, sin tapujos- Dime, Mellark… ¿estabas tú cuando perdió a su padre, cuando tuvo que aprender a cazar? ¿Eras tú el que iba con ella todos los domingos a por comida? NO, tu tenias tu familia feliz y tu panadería, ELLA Y YO SOBREVIVIMOS JUNTOS.

- ¡ELLA NO TE QUIERE! –suelto, de sopetón.

Gale se queda entonces blanco, sus pupilas se dilatan. Mi otro yo ha soltado eso ultimo sin pensarlo. Pero… Algo de razón tengo. Joder, Katniss no le quiere, simplemente es su mejor amigo.

- ¿Y a ti si? –me dice Gale, volviendo a su expresión serena.

- No –respondo, subiendo los hombros- Sino no me hubiera dejado que el Capitolio me secuestrara…

- Ella no podía hacer nada Mellark, la tienen entre la espalda y la pared…

- ¡Si podía haber hecho algo!

Ahí ya Gale salta, se pone en pie y me agarra de los hombros, tira toda la mesa por la sala, sus ojos echan humo, me acerca su cara a la mía mientras yo le miro con fanfarronería.

- Mira, Mellark, si no fuera por ELLA, tú no estarías ahora mismo entre los vivos.

- Como que me voy a creer eso –contesta mi otro yo.

- Me la suda que te lo creas o no, pero le debes mucho a Katniss –me suelta de los hombros y me señala con el dedo- Y podrías mostrar algo de gratitud.

- Ahora mismo voy –hago una falsa sonrisa- Gracias por dejarme a merced del Capitolio, a mí y a miles de personas. Gracias por dejar que nos torturaran (algunos hasta la muerte), y convirtieran en personas asquerosas y vacías. Gracias por dejar que seamos fichas de vuestros "jueguecitos de guerra". Gracias por joderme la vida –hago una reverencia falsa- De verdad, os lo agradezco.

Me dispongo a marcharme de la sala cuando noto el puño de Gale venir a mi cara. Me suelta un derechazo que me hace caer al suelo, incluso escupo algo de sangre. Malo.

Mi otro yo se pone en pie rápidamente y suelta una patada en la rodilla de Gale. Este se tambalea un poco pero enseguida se lanza a mi cadera para derribarme. Caemos encima de una mesa, que se rompe en trozos y hace bastante ruido. Gale y yo rodamos, propinándonos golpes a diestro y siniestro por todo el cuerpo. No sabía que era tan fuerte.

Doy un puñetazo en la mandíbula de Gale mientras oímos a la gente llegar, el me corresponde dándome un cabezazo contra la mesa. Varias personas tiran de cada uno de nosotros para separarnos, pero enseguida me suelto y me dedico a arañar la cara y el torso de mi adversario. Cuatro personas tienen que aguantar a un enfurecido Gale que me suelta todo tipo de insultos mientras forcejea por salir lanzado hacia mí. Yo hago lo mismo, pero solo me sujeta una solo hombre.

- ¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE COJONES ESTA OCURRIENDO?

El grito de no sé qué persona hace que Gale y yo nos callemos, giro la cabeza hacia dónde ha salido la voz, no puede ser.

- ¿Haymitch?

Veo a mi mentor caminar hacia mí con pasos fuertes, me suelta un puñetazo en mi lado derecho que hace que me desmaye en el acto.

* * *

**¡Badabum! ¡Tucupa, tucupa! ¡Chss! Fin del séptimo capítulo. Lo siento, lo siento de verdad. Uno por haber tardado en subir, mi inspiración ha estado nula esta semana, y segundo por hacer esta caca de capítulo. Diréis lo que queráis pero a mi me ha parecido un poco de relleno, o sea, me gusta la pelea entre Gale y Peeta pero no me parece un capitulo que aporte gran cosa a la historia. Ya os dije que me iba a ser muy complicado hacer todo Sinsajo y aquí tenéis el primer resultado. Si no os ha gustado, por favor, decírmelo. Espero que no vuelva a ocurrir, intentare hacer todo el libro lo mejor posible pero tenéis que permitirme cometer fallos. **

**Tras esto he de decir que GRACIAS, el capítulo seis fue realmente un ÉXITO jajaja Bueno, ¿tanto gustó, y este que os ha parecido? Todo comentario sea bueno o malo ya sabéis que es muy bien acogido.**

**MENCION SUPERESPECIAL **a todos y cada uno de los TRIBUTOS que existen en el mundo. Porque HOY es nuestro día, hace cuatro años que la Diosa Suzanne nos iluminó publicando sus libros. Esos libros que han inspirado a una generación, que me han hecho conocer a gente maravillosa, que han ampliado mi vocabulario. Sin ellos todavía seguiríamos diciendo hijo puta en vez de hijo MUTO, no confundiríamos las abejas por rastrevíspulas, y no saldríamos corriendo cada vez que vemos rosas blancas. Hoy me siento totalmente orgullosa de ser TRIBUTO y felicito y dedico esta historia a todos lo que compartan este sentimiento.

**Mencionar, como siempre, a mis Mentalmente Desorientadas favoritas de twitter: María la hormonada de 1D**(meryymaips)**, mi sol y mis estrellas, mi Katniss, Carla** (CarlaMellark), **Paula** (jhutch1315),** EFFIE obsesa de la caoba**(torsoplo12),** Dianius máxima decima de Roma **(monogotasdos)**, Karina** (HungerMuser**), Agus** (AmorPorPeeta)**, T o Teresa **(caobacafe)**, y a Meryhagolasmejoresreviewsdel mundo **(meripermeable)**. SUS HAMOH**

**It´s REVIEWS TIME *léase con voz de Matías Prats*:**

**Coraline Kinomoto: **O MAI GOD Dioooooooooos gracias. No sabía que seguías mi historia, dios, me va a dar un ataque. Es todo un HONOR que sigas esta historia, adoro las tuyas y se me saltan las lágrimas al ver que tú sigues esta locura. En serio, me va a dar un ataque de histeria. No, creo que no comentaste en ninguna, pero me encanta que…vuelvo al rollo de antes, sigo en shock sorry xD Peeta conocía a Tigris, eso no lo he dejado claro tengo una mente un tanto loca y quise dejaros volar vuestra imaginación por si Peeta había escapado realmente o había sido uno de sus sueños jaja Buf, el encuentro con Katniss…va a ser muy muy intenso, no sé como lo voy a escribir porque tengo la cabeza que me va a estallar y mi inspiración se ha encerrado en su cuarto, veremos qué pasa. Awww mil gracias por pasarte, te adoro! Un besooo

**Vale Misty/Cullen: **ADSJHDSJLH a ti jajaja A mí también me gusto mucho ese capítulo, estaba de mal humor y surgió toda esa locura. Aunque ahora con este seguramente me matéis porque es una mierda andante y embolsada… Tenias los ojos como platos? No creo que haya sido para tanto mujer! Mi cabeza va a estallar en mil pedacitos por las cosas que piensan y que intenta que no slogan en los textos, no te asustes jaja Gracias Vale, adoro tus reviews y te adoro a ti D

**CarlaMellark: **Mi Kaaaaaaaat, bueno no te asustes de lo que pueda contestar a continuación porque estoy a punto de comerte por twitter jaja Te emocioné? Nah, no creo que haya sido para tanto mujer mía. Tranquila, no cambiare nada de nada. Las dudas me corroen por dentro, a mí y a Peeta. Pobre tu por esperar? Aww mi pobre, luego te consuelo. No me mates por este capítulo tan cacoso… Luego m'as tarde subo nuevo de All About Us y un one shot jaja Te loveo esposillaaaaaaaaa!

**Torsoplo12: **EFFIUUUUUUUUUUUUUS jajaja mote oficial! Aquí tu Peetaneitor Te contesto aquí a todas las reviews que mare miah, te has leído todos seguidos? Eres la leche muchacha. Me cabeza no es retorcida, es…especial ya lo sabes, y habló la normal jajaja Espero que te haya gustado este capi cacoso, a mi no ya sabes que soy doña perfección y no me gusta, mátame depuse sino te gusta. Estais todas locas porque vea a Kat eh? Ya veréis ya xD Te hamoh mofletes de nubeeeeeeee

**Meripermeable: **hola y O.o a ti también hahaha Pues si le quieres abrazar seria como abrazarme a mí porque todo sale de mi cabeza o de mis experiencias jeje Yo también lo pasaba mal en los libros, por eso decidí escribir esto, para calmarme un poco. Lo de Portia me salió la vena psicópata al igual que con Johanna, y me alegra haberte echo reír con lo de Peter *ese capítulo es de mis favoritos* OOOOOOOO Mil gracias jo yo también me alzo y te aplaudo gracias gracias y mil gracias. Gracias por leer y suerte con tus estudios.

**Dianitta-CS: **Gracias, gracias otra vez. Es todo un honor que alguien venga y le pregunte si quiere su historia, me hizo un montón de ilusión. Este capítulo si quieres no le pases que es una caca jaja La parte Peeta muto es muy muy difícil pero mas o menos sé lo que es vivir con ello y lo uso a mi favor. FINNICK TIENE QUE TENER GRAN PENE POR NARICES sino Katniss no se distraería jajaja Ojala que no te de un ataque por pan! Mil gracias!

**Camiibell03:** aquí esta! Por fin le rescataron! Jajaja estabas esperando esa parte pero bien eh? Espero que te gustara, y este nuevo también. Continuaremos, graciaaaaaas

**Monogotasdos: **YOLOOOOOOOOOO por fin apareces! Jaja es broma, ya sabes que comprendo tu situación *bate apuntando hacia ella para que se pase por "All about us" . Buf, si te callo Gale bien en el anterior en este le vas a quemar vivo… jajaja Parte personal**: **CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL ORGASMO DE LIMÓN, ORGASMO DE NARANJAAAAAAAAAAA jajajaja Locas, locas everywhere

**¿**Te gusto la dedicatoria? Muhaha estaba sensible aquel día, lofiu Hay traveloo

**Demás lectores, os invoco a manifestaros por aquí y saber vuestra opinion! JAJAJA Es broma, un trillón de gracias por seguir leyendo esta locura y espero que os esté gustando. Recordaros que si alguien tiene alguna sugerencia más, algún otro personaje que quiera que aparezca, o incluso alguna broma o medio de tortura para Peeta será bien recibido :D Os comía a todos, sois geniales (:**

**_AVISO: Para quien no lo sepa ya, nos vemos en mis DOS NUEVOS FICS, ALL ABOUT US_****(que en un rato subiré nuevo capitulo) y en ANTES DE AAU (one shots dedicados a la anterior). Si os gustan los lemmons, los lios, o simplemente echaros unas buenas risas. Pasaros! ****:****D**

**Gracias otra vez, nos leemos la semana que viene**

**And may the ods be ever in your favor!**

**Lucy :)**


	8. Capítulo ocho: infinito

**Disclaimer: los personajes son propiedad de la increíble Suzanne Collins. Esto solo forma parte de mi alocada cabeza.**

* * *

**Capítulo ocho: infinito**

Parece lunes, esos lunes que se cuelan por las sábanas ahuyentando cualquier inicio de empezar con buen pie. Hoy no seguramente no sea lunes, pero como si lo fuera. Necesito desayunar osadía sin azúcar, para desempolvar el porvenir. Arañar mis sienes con una mano, mientras la otra está ocupada en juguetear con los posos de té que siempre besan mis labios en el borde de la taza. Ansío asomarme por la ventana, cuando las luces de la ciudad contaminan el cielo, para empaparme del frescor matutino. Salir con los pies desnudos, pisar el asfalto y pedir un deseo. Pasar toda la noche acostado sobre el césped, buscando al cometa que haga realidad mis sueños. Aunque no sea irrefutable, es mi única esperanza y me quedaré tranquilo sabiendo aquella frase por la que nos torturamos cuando no la llevamos a cabo "por lo menos lo intenté".

_- Ahora que me tienes, ¿qué vas a hacer conmigo?_

Andar errante mientras la ciudad padece insomnio. La vida se basa en recuerdos y cuando recuerdas dudas si eres tú, puesto que surges en tercera persona. ¿Realmente soy yo o soy un completo desconocido para mí? Sientes que eres la persona encargada de llevar una cámara de vídeo, para saber que una vez estuviste ahí. Entonces el cielo se torna en color ceniza y huele a quemado. No hay luces en las calles pero eres un ánima incandescente. Entonces tu rostro es serio, pero te retractas por dentro. Invaden tus pupilas unas ganas de llorar, ya que recuerdas el momento en que perdiste a la persona que querías, o las personas. Pero... ¿sabéis una cosa? Realmente eso no es lo que nos hace llorar. Lloramos por todos los buenos momentos que se encuentran en nuestra cabeza.  
Echar de menos no proviene del momento en el que una persona echa a andar y pierde el rumbo consigo, proviene de todos los recuerdos que en su día dieron felicidad.

_- Ponerte en algún sitio en el que no puedan hacerte daño_

Nunca el tiempo será suficiente. Nunca la vida tendrá el tiempo suficiente. Siempre consumarás tus lágrimas sabiendo que no fue suficiente. La eternidad, tampoco sería suficiente. Siempre seremos infinitos, hasta que la muerte diga lo contrario.

.

Vuelvo a despertar en la misma camilla del aerodeslizador, con un mareo en el cuerpo. Deben de haberme inyectado miles y miles de litros de morfina. Toda la habitación da vueltas, estoy confuso. Miro hacia mi derecha y veo a Johanna tumbada a mi lado. ¿No se supone que podía andar tranquilamente? Entonces entran un grupo de médicos a mi box, descorren la cortina, son los primeros que me atendieron la primera vez que desperté en este sitio.

- Por fin despierta señor Mellark- me dice uno de ellos- Usted se encuentra de camino al Distrito 13…

Espera eso ya lo he oído antes. Ayer concretamente, antes de…

- ¿Dónde está Gale? ¿Y Haymitch?

El grupo de doctores se miran entre ellos, confusos por mi pregunta. ¡Joder! Ayer me pegué con Gale en este mismo lugar, y Haymitch… Él estaba ahí.

- El soldado Hawthorne ahora mismo en otro box cercano al suyo, recuperándose de una herida del rescate. En cuanto al señor Abernathy, está en el Distrito 13, esperando ansioso su llegada.

- Mentira –espeto yo, furioso- Estaba aquí, ayer…yo…

- Usted fue rescatado ayer de la mansión del Presidente Snow, ha estado durmiendo hasta ahora.

Me quedo mudo. ¿Otra vez he estado soñando? Realmente ayer, ¿no me pegué con Gale? Mi mente se revuelve, produciéndome más mareos, intento no luchar contra mis pensamientos pero no puedo evitar buscar una respuesta para todo, o para nada. Vuelvo a notar como mis párpados caen lentamente, debería quedarme así para siempre, dormido.

Ahora ya despierto por los innumerables gritos de médicos y enfermeras dando órdenes, y el grito de los heridos que se trasladan en camillas por la sala. Mis ojos se abren de par en par. Una luz me ciega unos segundos, veo que se mueve, es otra linterna. La misma linterna que me abrió los ojos cuando me rescataron.

Sin distinguir todavía lo cierto de lo soñado, veo a tres médicos que me miran con alegría en sus rostros.

- ¿Qué? –consigo articular, no sé cómo.

- ¡Ha despertado! –me dice uno de ellos, agarrando mis hombros- ¿Pues levantarte?

- Sí… -respondo por lo bajo.

Los tres médicos se apartan para dejarme ponerme en pie. Siento que no controlo mi cuerpo cuando se pone en el borde de la camilla y mira a su alrededor. Estoy en una amplia sala de hospital, con millones de camillas, es un caos. Hay un montón de cortinas de cerradas. Observo como una enfermera coloca una sábana encima del cuerpo de un hombre, está muerto.

Algo se oprime en mi pecho, no sé si es pena o culpa o alegría. Los tres médicos se alejan un poco de mí, para que me dé el aire. Pero en cuanto pregunto a los doctores dónde me encuentro, se lanzan sobre mí como fieras. Me asaltan con frases tranquilizadoras mientas me revisan con linternas y aparatos para el pulso. "Todo está bien muchacho" me repiten, y no, sé que no está bien. No me están tranquilizando a mí, sino a…

- ¡FINNICK! –oigo gritar a Annie a lo lejos, reconocería su voz desde kilómetros.

Es una mezcla entre chillido y grito de alegría. Me giro hacia la voz y veo la estela del cuerpo de Annie corriendo como loca a por su amado. Oigo un impacto a lo lejos, dos personas han chocado, seguido de un golpe en el suelo.

Veo a lo lejos al hombre que (creo) me llevó a hombros cuando me sacaron del Capitolio, es un está en sus cuarenta y tantos años con el pelo recortado de color gris, ojos azules, resalta sobretodo su postura increíble, aterradora.

Noto que los mareos que tenia al llegar aquí han ido disipándose. "Según planeó Boggs, os rociaron con gas cuando os rescataron, parece que los efectos están desapareciendo" comenta uno de los médicos. Asique ese hombre se llama Boggs, es bueno saberlo.

Mi cuerpo se tensa enseguida, mierda. Boggs. Boggs viene hacia mí, a sus espaldas se encuentra Haymitch, mi mentor, y Katniss.

Al principio estoy incrédulo, pero luego, luego, ya comprendo todo. Esto era inevitable, ambos sabíamos que nos encontraríamos. "No, Peeta no" chillo en mi interior con todas mis fuerzas por parar a la bestia que tengo en mi interior.

Salto (salta) de la cama rápidamente, apartando a cada uno de los médicos que encuentro por el camino. La cara de Katniss no puede ser más expresiva. Mierda, no. Ella deseaba que yo volviera a ella, ¿realmente sí? Una parte de mi cabeza dice que sí, sino no estaría corriendo hacia ti. Otra parte dice que no, la que hace que alargue, sin saber, las manos hacia su cara, esperando a que la acaricie.

- Peet…

Justo cuando empieza a decir mi nombre, la agarro del cuello con ambas manos.

Mi yo muto ha conseguido lo que deseaba, tener a Katniss delante, y matarla. Aprieta con fuerza aquel precioso cuello que tanto había ansiado besar hace tiempo, pero que ahora odio. Lo agarra con todas su fuerzas mientras la voz de Katniss se ahoga lentamente, intentando hablar, imposible de articular palabra. Entonces noto una fuerza sobre mi pecho, que me hace soltar las manos del cuello de Katniss, y me tumba al suelo. Boggs ha aparecido por detrás de la muchacha y se ha lanzado contra mi débil cuerpo, como una ola tremenda, caemos los tres al suelo. Katniss desmayada, y yo recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza contra el suelo, que hace que pierda el conocimiento.

El Sinsajo no perderá la voz, pero si la cabeza.

* * *

**¡Badabum! ¡Tucupa, tucupa! ¡Chss! Fin del octavo capítulo AL FINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN Se encontraron ya, baile de la victoria activado, lalalalala YOLO. Lo siento, lo siento y mil lo sientos, volví a retrasarme subiendo, pero, tras varias semanas MUY duras, con muchas movidas, inspiración cero, y demás, aquí está. Ya os dije que esto era lo que más me iba a costar, y esta parte sobre todo. Espero que haya quedado bien, yo como siempre, no me gusta, esto no, pero no sabía ya que más hacer. Me puse música triste, ahora estoy con catarro, vamos, cúmulo de cosas, y me sigue sin gustar. Seré tonta yo. **

**GRACIAS a cada una de las personas que han estado tanto por aquí, como por twitter, animándome a seguir con esto, aunque no me aportasteis ayuda, si me disteis un trocito de vuestras almas para seguir escribiendo. Cada uno de los espacios y las letras que aquí aparecen es para vosotros. GRACIAS.**

**No va a haber mención especial esta vez, sólo espero que no me matéis por como ha quedado. Me odio un poco a mi misma ahora mismo, asique os respondo a las reviews y me voy a una esquina a llorar. **

**It´s REVIEWS TIME *yoyoyoyolo*:**

**Spunkii Bum: **HOLA, mil gracias, me alegro de que te gustara este Peeta, aunque ¿fue Real? Ahí lo dejo jejeje Te imagino gritando al ordenador (o al móvil) "GO PEETA GO" jaja Espero que mi inspiración siga, no podría soportar perder a una fan tan genial como tú! :D MIL GRACIAS

**Torposoplo12: **Si fue una caca Effius, y esta ya ni te cuento. Ya verdad es tenía la idea de que se dieran de leches cuando rescatan a Peeta, hasta incluso tenía previsto que cogiera el aerodeslizador y lo intentara estrellar contra el Capitolio (LOOOOL) asique imagínate. Eres la caña por leerte todos de una tirada, y por mucho más. Mi lado muto sale demasiadas veces, ya lo sabes, pero siempre sabes calmarme. Algun dia iré hasta Alicante sólo para abrazarte, llorar como una loca sobre tu hombro, apretar tus mofletes de nube, y volverme a subir a Cantabria, con eso yo ya moriré feliz. Siempre tu pan quemado, Peeta. Y por si no lo he dicho, TE QUIERO 3

**CarlaMellark: **Katniss :( Si, fue una mierda, relleno, y este otro tanto. Ya puedes ir llevándome al pabellón de torturas para darme por hacerlos tan mal, sabes que soy muy tiquismiquis, y estos dos no me gustan para nada (soy gilipichi). Si vienes a Santander nunca te dejaré volver, te atraparé entre mis brazos y nop te voy a soltar (tu Peeta hoy está mimoso). Yo sí que te adoro a ti. Aw, Adele siempre en medio, pues si no te pones "We are Young" y todo listo. Te quiero mi Katniss Burtoniana. Y me da igual que no me pongas puntos por decir estupideces, son estupideces reales. Tu Peeta.

**Coraline Kinomoto: **HOLA GUEST! Jajaja pobre xD ¿Te gustó la conversación? Tengo otra escrita, más intensa, más en plan "Katniss es una zorra y juega con nosotros dos, pero que la den, molamos muahaha" no te asustes xD Gueee ya llegó el momento. ¿Vio a Haymitch…? Muahaha, soy mala. Tus historias son ajdhjsdhgdjs las adoro, todas, creo que comenté en algunas, no lo sé. Espero que te haya gustado este. Un bezoooo

**Vale Msity-Cullen: **VALEEEEEE :D ajksakjsd adoro tenerte por aquí, desde el primer día, me encantas. Espero que te gustase el relleno, y este capítulo, que sé que lo andabas esperando como el agua de Mayo jaja Aquí también mi mente se fue de vacaciones y me ha salido otra "mierda embolsada" soy tonta. "Después quedarme así .-." jajaja adoré eso xD Las conversación me fue muy complicada de explicar, tengo más planeadas, hay que resolver la movida de estos dos, y yo pienso hacerlo. TE ENCUENTRO IS HERE! Jajaja Gracias por tus ánimos, no sólo con el anterior capitulo, sino desde el principio. Ya sabes que tu eres la responsable de que siga escribiendo asique cae todo el peso sobre ti ¬¬ jaja es broma Es muy muy muy muy difícil escribir esto, creeme, me duele la cabeza más todavía que con el catarro -.-U TNX VALE :D TE ADOROOOOOOoooo

**Meripermeable: **DIABEEEEEEEEEEEEEETES (oír tu nuevo mote me ha hecho sonreír hoy un poco, por eso lo pongo aquí) Primera vez que veo una review poca extensa de sus partes, cosa rara, eso significa que fue una caca, me veo otra corta tras este… Yo me exijo demasiado, muchísimo, ya lo sabes, sé que eres crítica y por eso quiero saber tu opinión sincera sobre este nuevo ¿vale? Para "intentar mejorar". Adoro tu Hamor por Gale, te veo con un poster por casa haciendo vudú y tirándole dardos xD " PESAO! que eres un pesado! Vaca en brazos! Collar de melones! CANSAO! que eres un cansado" AJJAJAJAJJA DIOS MUERO DE LA RISAAAAAAAA Adoro tu odio por Gale, te imagino llenando una review entera de tacos hacia él jajaja Peeta es mucho Peeta, que aunque sea pequeño ha cargado con sacos de harina, y ama a Katniss, y…aguanta a Effie! Jajaja Tu si que res genial meriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii :D

**Dianitta-CS: **Lo sé, sé que fue relleno, y este fue una caca (ya no vas a querer llevarlo a tu página, me temo) también, lo siento. Me alegro que te gustara la pelea, adoré escribir ese parte jeje BESOSS

**TheLastMockingjay: **Siempre adoro tus reviews, siempre recordaré que tú fuiste la primera en escribir por aquí :´) JAJAJA PUES TENEMOS PEETA MUTO PARA RATO, lo siento xD Gracias por los ánimos, me encantas Constanza (is thats your name? GUAO) :D

**BegoLeiva: **Eh, eh, eh, eh, con MI CARLA NO TE METAS ¿EH? ES MIA Jajaja es broma, siempre lo deja todo en suspense, por eso es tan genial, se nota que la adoro demasiado ¿no? xD GRACIAS, espero que te esté gustando este desastre :´)

**Demás lectores, os invoco a manifestaros por aquí y saber vuestra opinión! JAJAJA Es broma, un trillón de gracias por seguir leyendo esta locura y espero que os esté gustando. Recordaros que si alguien tiene alguna sugerencia más, algún otro personaje que quiera que aparezca, ya los medios de tortura van a ser difíciles de hacer, pero, todo sea darle a la imaginación. TODO será bien recibido :D ¡****Ahora ya si intentaré retomar la rutina de subida****! Os comía a todos, sois geniales (:**

**_AVISO: Para quien no lo sepa ya, nos vemos en mis DOS NUEVOS FICS, ALL ABOUT US_****(exitaco con todas las letras) y en ANTES DE AAU (one shots dedicados a la anterior). Si os gustan los lemmons, los líos, o simplemente echaros unas buenas risas. Pasaros! ****:****D**

**Gracias otra vez, nos leemos la semana que viene**

**And may the ods be ever in your favor!**

**Disaster Lucy, también conocida como Peeta, el muto.**


	9. Capítulo nueve: Monstruo

**Disclaimer: los personajes son propiedad de la increíble Suzanne Collins. Esto solo forma parte de mi alocada cabeza.**

* * *

**Capítulo nueve: Me siento como un monstruo**

- Esta noche tenemos un evento muy especial –oigo en la lejanía la voz del que creo que es, el Presidente Snow- Estos hombres y mujeres han formado parte de un acto de rebelión contra nuestra querida ciudad…

Continúo con los ojos cerrados, abrirlos ahora podría suponer el fin de la poca cordura que me queda. Dos voces situadas a mi lado comentan por lo bajo lo que, creo, que están retransmitiendo por televisión. Están hablando de Portia y de mi equipo de estilistas. ¿Portia? ¿Qué hacen hablando de ella si murió delante de mí? "Abre los ojos y descúbrelo por ti mismo" piensa mi otro yo, pero me niego, no quiero verlo. Centro mi mente en lo que dicen por el televisor.

- Y ya que no han aportado ninguna información para nuestro porvenir, han sido condenados a muerte…

Vale, basta, esto sí que no puede ser cierto. Hace semanas yo vi como mataban a disparos a mi amiga, ella no puede estar ahora mismo en el Capitolio.

- ¡Portia está muerta! –no puedo evitar gritar, cerrando con fuerza los ojos y notando como las lágrimas salen por ellos.

- ¿Qué? –me dice una voz a mi derecha, creo reconocerla, es Plutarch- ¿Puedes hablar, Peeta?

Claro que puedo hablar gilipollas, el Capitolio puede que me haya cambiado la personalidad, pero no me ha arrancado la lengua. Vale, no quiero pensar eso. Respira hondo Mellark…

- Todo va a salir bien Peeta –me dice otra voz femenina a mi izquierda, noto que baja la cabeza y respira a mi oído- Tú va a ser mi arma favorita.

Un escalofrío me recorre todo el cuerpo ¿Qué acaba de decir esa mujer? Debería abrir los ojos para comprobar quien es, pero me niego.

- Coin, será mejor que lo llevemos a la sala sedado –le contesta Plutarch, asique así se llama la mujer- Tras lo de ayer…

No consigo oír la frase entera. ¿Lo de ayer? A, sí, intenté matar a Katniss. Con ese último pensamiento me quedo dormido entre escalofríos.

.

- ¿Señor Mellark?

Ahora sí que abro los ojos, que me pesan como veinte kilos cada uno, y veo que vuelvo a estar en una sala acolchada, mis brazos están atados otra vez en una camilla un poco más vieja que la del Capitolio…Genial…

- Hoy tiene visita

Un médico vestido con un traje gris me señala la puerta, tras de él hay otros diez hombres vestidos igual que sujetan sendas carpetas y bolígrafos.

¿Una visita? Lo que menos me apetece ahora mismo es recibir una visita. ¿No sería más fácil dejarme morir en una sala como esta? Así no haría daño a nadie, ni siquiera a mí mismo. Vuelo a cerrar los ojos, inmerso en mis pensamientos sobre morirme.

Oigo la puerta abrirse un embriagador olor que creo conocer inunda mis fosas nasales. "Huele a casa" pienso por dentro. ¿Quién puede ser? Decido abrir los ojos, pero con la alarma puesta por si mi otro yo decide saltar sobre "mi visita".

Cuando veo quién está situado en el marco de la puerta me quedo perplejo. Una chica que debe rondar más o menos mi edad se acerca vacilante hacia mí, intentando no mirarme directamente a los ojos. Como cuando tienes delante a un perro enfurecido. Debe de tener más o menos mi edad, aunque por la ropa que trae parece un poco más vieja. Su cabello largo y amarillo está recogido en una práctica trenza, está muy muy delgada… ¿Por qué me recuerda esta chica a mi casa?

- ¿Peeta? Soy Delly, de casa

- ¿Delly? –pregunto entonces, articulando como puedo y despejando algunas de las nubes que hay en mi cabeza, sí-. Delly, eres tú.

Delly…Delly Cartwright…

- ¡Sí! –exclama ella, ¿acaso con alivio?-. ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Fatal –respondo, suspirando- ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Qué ha pasado?

¿Será capaz ella de responderme que narices hago en otro maldita sala acolchada? Veo que duda, mira a los lados y se muerde el labio inferior.

- Bueno…, estamos en el Distrito 13. Ahora vivimos aquí –dice Delly, intentando no parecer nerviosa.

- Eso es lo que me cuentan todos, pero no tiene sentido. ¿Por qué no estamos en casa?

Un enorme e incómodo silencio inunda la sala, a excepción del sonido de los bolígrafos de los médicos que deben de estar apuntando cada una de mis reacciones. Delly vuelve a dudar, ¿por qué cojones no me dice por qué estamos aquí?

- Hubo un…accidente –responde, volviéndose a morder el labio-. Yo también echo mucho de menos el 12. Estaba pensando en esos dibujos de tiza que hacíamos en los adoquines. Los tuyos eran maravillosos. ¿Recuerdas cuando convertiste cada piedra en un animal diferente?

- Sí, cerdos, gatos y cosas –respondo, pasando del comentario de distracción por parte de Delly-. ¿Has dicho… que hubo un accidente?

Veo la capa de sudor que cubre la frente de Delly mientras… ¿intenta evitar mi pregunta?

- Fue malo. Nadie…pudo quedarse –responde, veo que su cuerpo de tensa, el mío también- Pero sé que esto te va a gustar, Peeta. –prosigue Delly-. Han sido muy amables con nosotros, siempre hay comida y ropa limpia, y el colegio es mucho más interesante –asegura entonces.

- ¿Por qué no ha venido mi familia a verme? –pregunto, claramente confundido por la situación. ¿Alguien puede decirme que está ocurriendo?.

- No pueden –responde Delly, y sus ojos se vuelven a llenar de lágrimas-. Mucha gente no logró salir del 12, así que tenemos que empezar una nueva vida aquí. Seguro que les vendrá bien un panadero. ¿Recuerdas cuando tu padre nos dejaba hacer muñecos de masa?

Todo suena extraño en mi cabeza. ¿Mi familia, y mi familia, acaso no lograron sobrevivir del accidente? Una luz asoma en mi cabeza. No fue un accidente.

- Hubo un incendio –digo.

- Sí –susurra entonces Delly.

- El 12 se ha quemado, –prosigo, abriéndome paso por mi mente- ¿verdad? Por ella –añade mi otro yo que poco a poco va saliendo a la luz, enfadándome, mierda-. ¡Por Katniss! –comienzo a gritar, tirando de las correas que me sujetan.

Delly se aleja un poco de mí y se lleva las manos al pecho, para protegerse del monstruo que soy ahora.

- Oh, no, Peeta, no fue culpa suya –me asegura entonces, mientras su voz de quiebra. "Me está mintiendo" piensa mi otro yo.

- ¿Te lo ha dicho ella? –escupo a Delly.

Oigo entonces a alguien gritar que saquen a Delly de la sala, mi sangre comienza a moverse más y más rápido, mi cerebro va a estallar. Ya no puedo controlar a lo que el Capitolio ha creado usándome como recipiente. Sí, soy un monstruo, y ni siquiera Delly puede controlarlo. La puerta se abre de inmediato y Delly comienza a retroceder hacia ella muy despacio, como si tuviera miedo de que si sale corriendo yo la ataque.

- No tuvo que hacerlo, yo estaba…- empieza.

- ¡Porque miente! ¡Es una mentirosa! –la interrumpo, gritando como un maldito perturbado- ¡No te creas nada de lo que diga! ¡Es una especie de muto que ha creado el Capitolio para usarlo contra nosotros! –grito, más fuerte todavía.

- No, Peeta, no es un… -intenta Delly de nuevo.

- No confíes en ella, Delly –insisto, poniéndome cada vez más frenético, ya no puedo pararlo-. Yo lo hice, y ella intentó matarme. Mató a mis amigos, a mi familia. ¡Ni siquiera te acerques a ella! ¡Es un muto!

Alguien mete la mano por la puerta y saca a Delly de la sala, acompañada del resto de médicos. Pero mi monstruo interior ha vuelto a salir a la luz, y no puedo pararlo. Continúo chillando hasta quedarme sin voz, luchando contra mi propia cabeza para no hacerlo, pero sin poder evitarlo.

- ¡ES UN MUTO! ¡UN MUTO APESTOSO!

Grito con todas mis fuerzas, asegurando que Katniss no es real, ella no es el Sinsajo, no es nada ni nadie. Nadie viene a ayudarme con mi desequilibrio mental. Cuando casi me quedo mudo de tanto gritar y luchar contra la camilla, un hombre enorme vestido con un traje blanco me inyecta una jeringuilla en el brazo, intentándolo varias veces sin éxito debido a mis espasmos furiosos. El líquido entra al decimotercer pinchazo en mi brazo derecho, y mis ojos se cierran otra vez. Un último pensamiento inunda mi mente hasta de caer dormido del todo por el sedante.

"Ya no volveré a ser Peeta".

* * *

**YOOOLO Fin del noveno capítulo. Lo siento, lo siento y mil lo sientos, otra vez. Ahora mismo no estoy en mis mejores días, por no decir que son los peores. No voy a poneros que me ocurre, puesto que soy una persona que se calla demasiado sus sentimientos, asique nada, espero que os guste este capítulo. Ya paso de decir que son una mierda embolsada, paso de todo, lo siento.**

**No voy a contestar a reviews, lo haré todo seguido en mi el próximo capítulo si ando mejor de humores, lo siento, pero gracias por dejarme saber vuestra opinión sobre esta historia, de verdad.**

**Un trillón de gracias por seguir leyendo esta locura y espero que os esté gustando. Siento mis pocos ánimos, pero así es la vida. Recordaros que si alguien tiene alguna sugerencia más, algún otro personaje que quiera que aparezca, ya los medios de tortura van a ser difíciles de hacer, pero, todo sea darle a la imaginación. TODO será bien recibido.**

**_AVISO: Para quien no lo sepa ya, nos vemos en mis DOS NUEVOS FICS, ALL _**_ABOUT US_**y en **ANTES DE AAU** (one shots dedicados a la anterior). Si os gustan los lemmons, los líos, o simplemente echaros unas buenas risas.**

**Gracias otra vez, intentaré que nos leamos la semana que viene. Lo siento, otra vez.**

**And may the ods be ever in your favor!**

**Lucy**


	10. Capítulo diez: el árbol del ahorcado

**Disclaimer: los personajes son propiedad de la increíble Suzanne Collins. Esto solo forma parte de mi alocada cabeza.**

* * *

**Capítulo diez: el árbol del ahorcado**

La necesidad agonizando tras la puerta y los suspiros arañando los cristales. Ese es el resumen de la situación. Vamos a profundizar. La habitación permanece en silencio, la calma reina en las cuatro paredes y solo ilumina el desastre una frágil tenue luz procedente de la persiana.  
El naranja crea sombras en el rostro pálido que yace en la cama. Aparentemente podemos pensar que no tengo vida vida, que mi espíritu se ha marchado. Pero mi respiración fantasmal se deja ver continuada de un vals de lágrimas por las mejillas. Todo un espectáculo.

Quizás nunca llegaremos a entender lo que hemos vivido... o quizás nos falte tiempo.  
¿Por qué las horas pasan tan rápido cuando somos felices y tan lento cuando no lo somos?  
¿Por qué nuestras decisiones no sólo están condicionadas por nosotros sino también por quién nos rodea? ¿Por qué los sentimientos superan la fuerza de la razón?

Cada día que pasa el tiempo se me escapa más de las manos, cuanto más feliz soy menos dura esa sensación, cuanto más quiero vivir menos vivo.  
No lo entiendo, por qué la vida funciona así, por qué hay tantas preguntas sin responder, por qué no hay nadie que pueda darnos esas respuestas. ¿Qué hay después de la vida? ¿Acaso hay algo? ¿De dónde venimos? ¿Acaso venimos de algún momento concreto de la creación?  
Pues como todos no tengo ni la más remota idea. Pero son preguntas que me planteo cada día.

Aclarando esto, no creo en que haya algo después de la vida ni que vengamos de un punto concreto de la creación universal. Qué triste, ¿verdad? Lo sé. No creer en ese tipo de cosas te quita la fe, la ilusión. Y, ¿sabeis qué crea? Temor.  
Sin embargo, no me atemoriza el final de la vida, sino el transcurso de ella. Me atemoriza que se me pase el tren, no tomar las decisiones correctas, vivir a la merced del destino y depender del tiempo, del reloj de mi pared, del de arena, de mi muñeca... del calendario, de la agenda...  
Y aún no he comprendido muchas de mis decisiones, dónde me llevaron y con quién. Sigo sin saber por qué he vivido cosas horribles y felices. Por qué la balanza se tambalea cada dos por tres o por qué mi vida cambia de un segundo a otro.  
Quizás nunca llegaremos a entender lo que hemos vivido... o quizás nos falte tiempo.  
Me decanto por lo primero, por mucho tiempo que tenga jamás llegaré a entender millones de cosas... y, ¿no es eso lo que hace a la vida especial en sí?

Retomemos el espectáculo que es mi vida en estos instantes. Hace, creo, dos o tres días que llevo en esta maldita habitación acolchada, vigilado día sí y día también por un grupo de médicos del Distrito 13 que apuntan a saber qué en sus libretas. Excepto este grupo, nadie más ha pasado a visitarme.

Resulta curioso cómo están intentando que vuelva a ser el Peeta de antes, los últimos días han estado haciendo exactamente lo mismo que me hacían en el Capitolio. Sólo que en vez de darme veneno de rastevíspula, a algún gilipollas se le ocurrió la idea de darme morflina, y proyectarme imágenes "alegres", o las pocas que quedan. Los médicos llaman a esto "Anti secuestro" y es como respuesta al "secuestro" del Capitolio, transformar los recuerdos bellos en algo doloroso (más bien, trágicos, en mi caso) y así poder moldear la mente del sujeto a su gusto. En resumen, una puta mierda. Obviamente, esto no ha salido nada bien, el yo muto creado por el Capitolio sale con cualquier chispa de recuerdo, quemando todo a su paso. Uno de los médicos tiene un ojo morado, otro un brazo escayolado, otros andan con los estómagos revueltos por mis patadas… Y yo ando bien, ¿eh?, todavía se quejarán y todo… Tranquilo Peeta, tranquilo…

- Bueno, hoy vamos a ponerte algo diferente –comenta uno de los médicos mientras me aprietan las correas de las manos, estoy harto de estas malditas tiras- Vas a escuchar música

- ¿Música? –pregunto a la vez que me quejo por el pinchazo de morflina.

- Es una canción bastante antigua, pero creemos que te calmará

Y una mierda, pienso para mí. La camilla se levanta y veo un pequeño televisor casi a mis pies, es tan enano que casi no se ve nada, pero el hecho de que tengan estas tecnologías en el Distrito 13 es algo que me hace sentir, pena.

Apagan las luces y el televisor se enciende, yo empiezo a nota mis párpados caer por la medicina. Obviamente sé lo que va a pasar, van a disparar a mi yo muto otra vez, lo han hecho más veces, esto no va a ser diferente.

El televisor se enciende y veo una espalda, por la forma es de una mujer, pelo moreno y una trenza bastante mona. Mierda, reconozco esa trenza, cierro los ojos antes de ponerme a pensar en quien es. Entonces esa mujer empieza a cantar.

_¿Vas, vas a volver_ _al árbol en el que colgaron_ _a un hombre por matar a tres?_

_Cosas extrañas pasaron en él,_ _no más extraño sería_ _en el árbol del ahorcado reunirnos al anochecer._

_¿Vas, vas a volver_ _al árbol____donde el hombre muerto_ _pidió a su amor huir con él?_

_Cosas extrañas pasaron en él_ _no más extraño seríaen el árbol del ahorcado reunirnos al anochecer._

_¿Vas, vas a volver_ _al árbol donde te pedí huir_ _y en libertad juntos correr?_

_Cosas extrañas pasaron en él_ _no más extraño sería_ _en el árbol del ahorcado reunirnos al anochecer._

_¿Vas, vas a volver_ _al árbol con un collar de cuerda_ _para conmigo pender?_

_Cosas extrañas pasaron en él_ _no más extraño sería_ _en el árbol del ahorcado reunirnos al anochecer._

La voz sigue sonando mientras noto un sudor frío recorrer mi espalda, mi corazón empieza a latir despacio, mi respiración se relaja. No sé si es por la medicina o porque…

- Reconozco esa canción –digo, abriendo los ojos, mi voz suena lenta y suave.

Los doctores se acercan a mí, mirándome perplejo, yo también estoy confundido. ¿Por qué recuerdo eso como algo…bueno?

- Un hombre la cantó –empiezo a decir, pensando en voz alta- tenía…Seis o siete años, estaba fuera de la panadería de mi familia…Y, ese hombre, cantaba esa canción

Oigo una puerta abrirse mientras noto como la medicina me vence y me pide que em duerma, pero no quiero, quiero saber que recuerdo me trae esa canción.

- Sigue Peeta –me dice una voz que creo reconocer como la de Haymitch, decido no adivinarlo y seguir hablando.

- Recuerdo que la cantaba mientras yo jugaba fuera a hacer refugios con palos –una sonrisa involuntaria se dibuja en mi cara, estoy sonriendo- Ese hombre estaba cantando y….

- ¿Y? –me incitan varios médicos, que apuntan como locos en sus carpetas.

Mi cuerpo pesa, noto las manos débiles, y mis ojos no aguantan más. Esta vez se han pasado con la morflina. Antes de quedar totalmente inconsciente, susurro…

- Hizo que los pájaros dejaran de cantar

* * *

**ITS YOLO TIMEEEEEE CHACHO Hola a todos y todas. Como siempre, empiezo este capítulo pidiendo 212348678968 millones de disculpas. Sabéis cuan complicado es escribir esta historia, pero aquí estoy, no voy a dejarla abandonada, os hice una promesa. De hecho, he de decir que este capítulo me ha gustado escribirle, no sé si será el mejor, pero tiene un algo que me gusta. ¿A vosotros, os ha gustado, queréis más?**

**GRACIAS a cada una de las personas que han estado tanto por aquí, como por twitter, animándome a seguir con esto, aunque no me aportasteis ayuda, si me disteis un trocito de vuestras almas para seguir escribiendo. Cada uno de los espacios y las letras que aquí aparecen es para vosotros. GRACIAS.**

**ITS REVIEWS TIME (**siiii, hoy siiii**)**

**Torposoplo12: **Mi niña de mis ojos, aquí está esta locura que no se si te gustará pero sabes que soy feliz con que la leas. Vale…Gracias por cargarte mi super frase de Coin con Pitbull, muy bonito jaja Ya se que es duro, y lo es para mí escribirlo, ya lo sabes tú bien querida. Adoro tus apoyos mi Effius, ya lo sabes, somos valientes, mucho, y te voy a violar entera (esto no lo sabías pero me la suda). Hasta más allá del infinito, tu Peeta. Te amo.

**Vale-Misty Cullen: **GUEEEEEEEEE VOLVIII jajaja La verdad es que todo se ha relajado bastante, por eso he vuelto, me ha dado fuerza y ganas para escribir y teneros contentos :) Tranquila, ya tengo a unos personitas que me ayudan, de hecho, sin ellas no estaría escribiendo esto tan alegremente xD Grrr susurros de Coin, va a aparecer más, tranquila jaja Gracias por tus apoyos Vale, siempre lo haces, espero que te guste esta capítulo.

**TheLastMockingjay: **A HOLAAAAAAAA jajaja Adoro tus reviews, en serio, siempre siempre y siempre te recordaré por ser mi primera lectora, estoy tonta hoy :´) Es horrible eso de no poder subir, es como: ¿me estarán esperando, y que hago? Me frusto yo sola jaja Pues 1D tengo un par de canciones, pero no me gustan demasiado, pero gracias por el aporte musical jaja Aquie stoy, expresándome y escribiendo para que disfrutéis vosotras, ya me dirás que te pareció este cap, el siguiente también es un capitulo chulo, ¡estoy contenta con un capitulo, no me lo creo! Jajja Ya dejo de hablar sola, ya me dirás que te pareció, gracias muchas de verdadddd

**TonksLunatica: **Mis mil disculpas por tardar en subir, soy un desastre y mi inspiración estaba OFF TOTAL espero que te guste, mil gracias por pasarte :)

**FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN **

**Demás lectores, os invoco a manifestaros por aquí y saber vuestra opinión! JAJAJA Es broma, un trillón de gracias por seguir leyendo esta locura y espero que os esté gustando. Recordaros que si alguien tiene alguna sugerencia más, algún otro personaje que quiera que aparezca, ya los medios de tortura van a ser difíciles de hacer, pero, todo sea darle a la imaginación. TODO será bien recibido :D Y de momento mi inspiración ha vuelto, asique seguramente pueda subir la semana que viene, aunque mi horario de subida de fics se ha ido al garete, mi cabeza, ya sabeis. SU COMIA**

**_AVISO: Para quien no lo sepa ya, nos vemos en mis TRES FICS (_**_guat? Tres? YES, IM YOLO__**) ALL ABOUT US **_**(**exitaco con todas las letras**), ANTES DE AAU (**one shots dedicados a la anterior**), y en POSDATA: SIEMPRE (**llorera ASEGURADA**) .**

**Gracias otra vez, nos leemos cuando podamos**

**And may the ods be ever in your favor!**

**Disaster Lucy, Peeta, el muto.**


	11. Capítulo once: como la historia

**Disclaimer: los personajes son propiedad de la increíble Suzanne Collins. Esto solo forma parte de mi alocada cabeza.**

* * *

**Capítulo once: Tan impredecible, como la historia**

Vuelvo a pasear impaciente por la habitación. Termino los últimos restos de leche que se escapan entre mis labios dibujando una y otra vez una inicial en el cristal reflectante, pidiéndole a la tristeza que me queme un poco menos pero… Ya es rutina pasarme las tardes tirado en la cama mareando mis rayadas. Llevándome la mano a la cara y suspirando por cada cosa que no va como debería. Me produce desesperación mirar atrás y ver como antes coleccionaba sonrisas y hoy tengo una colección de lágrimas, a cual más delicada. Sumemos a todo esto, cada uno de esos recuerdos que sólo vuelven para joder. Y, ¿de qué me sirven los recuerdos si los he olvidado? Sí, ha cogido nuestra historia _y la ha roto_. Y yo aquí, con mi copia en forma de recuerdos, releyéndola a cada instante y jodiéndome por dentro. Quizás también debería hacer añicos lo poco que queda de "nosotros", quizás...

- ¡Peeta! –me despierta de mi letargo la voz de Delly- ¿Sabes? Hoy me han dejado sacar un trozo de pan del comedor y traértelo

Delly posa con cuidado la mano en el suelo y suelta un trozo pequeño de pan, no tiene muy buena pinta pero es mejor que los purés que me dan constantemente y que aguantan apenas diez minutos en mi estómago. Con cuidado me levanto de la cama, intentando no caerme por el mareo, y cojo el trozo de comida. Me lo llevo a la boca como si no hubiera comido en semanas, cosa más o menos cierta.

- Oh, dios, Delly… -no puedo evitar soltar un gemido- Esto está buenísimo…

- Imaginaba que te gustaría –me contesta, sonriente pero distante- Me lo han dejado sacar de milagro

- ¿Y cómo es que te han dejado?

- Digamos que es una "semana especial" –responde la rubia que tengo delante haciendo el gesto de las comillas con los dedos, yo levanto una ceja expectante- ¿Te han cortado ya el pelo?

- No, nadie ha querido hacerlo…

- Seguro que mañana me dejan que te lo corte yo

- Llevas dos semanas diciendo lo mismo –replico, agachando la cabeza y negando con la cabeza.

- Algún día colará

Ambos nos reímos y continuamos nuestra charla banal, aunque charla al fin y al cabo. Llevo calculados unas tres semanas metidos en esta sala, no salgo nunca pero tampoco me importa. Delly viene todos los días a verme, aunque todavía me tiene algo de miedo. Es normal que lo haga, en cualquier momento mi mente desconecta y puedo lanzarme contra su cuello, como hice con Katniss. Desde la primera visita de Delly casi no me han vuelto a dar ataques, pero cuando me vienen lo mejor es mantenerse lejos de mí. ¿De culo, verdad? Es difícil describir como me siento, como me noto cada vez que mi yo muto sale a la luz, aunque podría decirse que me siento una mierda. Es como si cerrara los ojos y cuando los abro ha pasado de todo, siendo yo el principal culpable. ¿Estoy contento con esto? Hace mucho que dejé de sentir pena o alegría por mí mismo, es lo que ocurre cuando te joden la existencia.

Gracias a Delly mis recuerdos han ido volviendo poco a poco a ser más "normales", mejor que los que el Capitolio me había implantado en la cabeza. Digo gracias a Delly porque me dice poco a poco las cosas, no sé como lo hace pero consigue que mi otro yo no salte, y es un alivio. Es mejor que el método de los médicos del distrito 13, copiar el mismo sistema que el Capitolio. En vez de transformar lo bueno en algo malo, lo hacen al revés, pero sigue siendo igual de jodido, no funciona, hasta incluso me pone peor. ¿A qué gilipollas se le ocurrió esa idea?

- Bueno, Peeta, he de irme –habla al rato mi compañera, que juega con los botones de su camisa blanca- Hoy va a venir alguien más a verte, seguro que te encantará verlo

- ¿Verlo?

- No te asustes, los médicos dijeron que puedes aguantar más visitas, además… -Delly se pone en pie y se seca el sudor de las manos en su falda plisada- Seguro que os moréis de ganas de hablar un par de cosas

- No estoy muy seg…

- Te he dicho que esta era una semana especial, con él sabrás por qué –me corta Delly mientras sale por la puerta y dibuja una sonrisa en su rostro antes de cerrar la puerta.

Otra vez silencio. ¿Quién será? Seguramente más médicos para observarme… ¿Por qué ha dicho Delly que esta era una semana especial, que estará pasando fuera de estas cuatro paredes? Desvío mis pensamientos al notar mi pierna temblar sola, ya empezamos… Cierro los ojos mientras palabras que yo no quiero pronunciar salen de mi boca, mi cuerpo es invadido por mi otro yo. Termino inconsciente mientras oigo mis propios chillidos de furia

Sueño con Katniss, una noche más, mis manos alrededor de su cuello oprimiéndola, ella intentando gritar y escapar de mí, yo sonriendo…

Despierto con el sonido de la puerta abrirse, "ahí está mi visita" es mi primer pensamiento de la mañana. Me levanto como puedo, pasándome la mano tiritando por el pelo, un pequeño tick que se me ha quedado. Cuando me aparto sendos mechones de pelo de la cara veo a Haymitch delante mio.

- ¿Haymitch? –hablo, levantando una ceja hasta el infinito

Está solo, no hay médicos ni guardias a sus espaldas, como cuando viene Delly. No puedo creerlo que esté realmente delante de mí. Me quedo mudo, hay tantas cosas que quisiera decirle pero me quedo callado, como siempre que lo tengo delante. No sé qué decirle…

- Hola chico –es lo único que me dice, tiene el semblante serio y su aliento apesta a alcohol, como siempre- Tienes buena cara

- Gracias –consigo articular, vuelvo a pasarme la mano por el pelo y respiro hondo.

Ambos nos quedamos callados, esperando a que uno de nosotros de el primer paso y hable lo que tenemos que hablar, este hombre me ha hecho mucho daño y…

- Me has ocultado demasiadas cosas –suelto, pensando en alto, Haytmich levanta la ceja derecha y sonríe

- ¿Sólo eso?

- Es todo lo que me sale decirte ahora mismo –bajo la vista y miro los siempre desaliñados zapatos de mi antiguo mentor- ¿Qué hay que yo no sepa?

- Demasiadas cosas, y en "tu estado" decírtelas todas de golpe sería demasiado peligroso

Otra vez silencio…

- Lo siento –espeta Haymitch al final, sin mirarme a los ojos y casi susurrando

- ¿Qué?

- No me hagas repetirlo, chico –casi escupe esas palabras.

Bueno, supongo que es todo lo que puedo esperar de mi mentor, un "lo siento" casi inaudible. Oímos la puerta abrirse, dos hombres vestidos de gris preguntan a Haymitch si todo va bien, él asiente y hace un gesto con la mano para que pasen.

- No creemos que funcione, pero imagino que estés aburrido de estar aquí metido con la rubia esa pesada –me dice Haymitch.

- Un poco –miro la enorme mesa con ruedas que traen los dos hombres, me pongo en pie y miro las cosas que hay encima- ¿Y esto?

¿Por qué hay utensilios de pastelería encima de esta mesa? Sí, una paleta, rodillos, cuchillos, cucharas, pinceles… Y pinturas, muchas pinturas, todas especiales para postres. ¿Qué hace esto aquí, por qué me lo traen, a mí? La puerta vuelve a abrirse y entonces comprendo el porqué de este "regalo"

- Quieren que pintes esta tarta, para la boda de Finnick y Annie –me dice Haymitch mientras un trozo de tarta gigantesco y sin decorar entra por la puerta y lo ponen delante de mí, mis ojos se desorbitan- Supongo que no te moleste la idea de hacerles la tarta

- ¿Por qué…? –es lo único que consigo articular, mi cuerpo parece moverse por instinto propio y tomo una silla para sentarme delante de la estructura de bizcocho.

Acerco la nariz, como si fuera mi antiguo yo, y aspiro todo el olor a levadura caliente, está recién salida del horno. Es tan reconfortante que hasta suelto un gemido. Mi mano coge el rodillo y lo pasa por mis brazos mientras mi mente entra en estado de semiinconsciencia, no es mi yo muto, soy yo, Peeta Mellark, pintor y panadero.

Sin razón alguna dejo mi mente desconectar y me meto en mi mundo, dibujando pequeñas olas con glasé blanco y azul, pintando cada mínimo detalle. Mis manos tienen vida propia y no percibo nada más que lo que me dicta mi cabeza: ahora pinta esto suave, amasa lo otro, dale forma de rulo a este trozo…

Ni siquiera me doy cuenta cuando Haymitch se marcha, sin decirme nada, pero noto que se ha quedado rato mirándome, tal vez sonriendo incluso por saber que el Peeta que conoció en los primeros Juegos sigue aquí, yo también intento sonreír en un momento de desconexión con la tarta. Me centro tanto en trabajar en el pastel que me quedo dormido posado sobre la mesa, con un pincel lleno de pintura verde en la mano, y la otra puesta sobre mi frente.

Esa noche mis pesadillas son tranquilas. Sueño con algo, es un recuerdo, pues no "brilla" como mis pesadillas.

Estoy en la panadería de mi casa, llueve, mucho, oigo la lluvia caer mientras saco una bandeja de pan del horno. Noto mi cuerpo caliente por el calor del horno, me suda la frente. Miro la bandeja, mierda, se me ha quemado el pan otra vez. "Siempre igual" me digo a mi mismo, ¿es un sueño? Me siento demasiado real soñando esto… Entonces la voz de mi madre me hace volverme a ella, está con los brazos en jarra, con su típica redecilla del pelo para que no caigan pelos en el pan, me grita que no queme más panes, que soy un desastre en el horno.

- ¡Tíraselo a los cerdos!

- Mamá, todavía podemos comerlo nosotros –discuto, saliendo afuera, llueve y mi pelo se moja- No está tan quemado

- ¿Qué no está, qué? –me espeta- Peeta, está abrasado, ¡eso no se lo comen ni las ratas, eres un desastre!

- Pero, mamá…

Zas. Noto el golpe del tortazo de mi madre sobre mi mejilla izquierda, escuece, giro la cara y miro al suelo mientras ella vuelve dentro. Primer tortazo de la mañana, muy típico de mi madre. Me giro a los cerdos para tirarles el desastre de pan que he orneado y entonces la veo. Katniss. Está sentada sobre un árbol, junto a nuestros cubos de basura, los cuales están revueltos, seguramente haya estado buscando comida. Tiene la cara pálida, está escuálida, y su mirada se pierde en el horizonte hasta que se junta con la mía. Me muerdo el labio superior y agacho la vista. "Vamos, Peeta, está fatal, haz algo", pienso para mí. Miro a la puerta para ver que mi madre no está, asique cojo y la lanzo el trozo de pan quemado que iba a ser para los cerdos y… salgo corriendo.

Despierto otra vez en la habitación del distrito 13, levanto la cara sobresaltado. Me he quedado dormido sobre la mesa, tengo la cara llena de pintura y la boca me sabe a masa de moldear. Me froto el pelo de la cabeza. ¿Qué ha sido ese sueño, era real o otra manipulación del Capitolio? No, no puede haber sido el Capitolio, sino el sueño habría sido horrible y no... Brillan. Durante mi "recuperación" me he dado cuenta, los recuerdos que me manipuló el Capitolio brillan con demasiada intensidad, cas hasta que me dejan ciego. Y el de anoche no lo hacía. Paro de pensar en ello al ver que mis manos se mueven nerviosamente, miro a la tarta que casi he terminado y me sumerjo otra vez en ello, perdiendo la noción del tiempo.

Al rato llega Delly, como siempre, pero no la presto atención. Me cuenta que están organizando la boda Finnick y Annie. Annie, ¿Qué tal estará, su bebé, se lo habrá dicho a Finnick? Demasiadas cosas en la cabeza, prefiero no pensarlo, nada, y centrarme en terminar un dibujo de flores en la parte superior de la enorme tarta, ni siquiera sé cómo está quedando en conjunto, me dedico a poner lo que me apetece a los largo de la estructura.

- Peeta –me dice Delly, casi susurrando- Me alegro de que hayas vuelto

- ¿Qué? –casi no la oigo lo que dice cuando cierra la puerta y se marcha.

¿Realmente he vuelto a ser yo?... Descarto esa idea mientras veo mis manos convulsionar y empezar a dar golpes contra la mesa, los médicos entran y me separan de mi trabajo, me inyectan morflina y vuelvo a dormirme. Retomo los viejos hábitos, aunque he cierta manera siento que he vuelto a ser yo.

Otra vez sueño, esta vez estoy en el colegio, con Delly a mi lado hablando sobre quién sabe qué. El timbre suena, es la hora de volver a casa. Hace sol en el Distrito 12, los rayos me golpean en la cara y me dan cierto calor, se acerca la primavera. Bajo las vista mientras exhalo el aroma de las flores que en nada darán sus frutos, entonces mis ojos vuelven a juntarse con aquellos ojos grises tristes. Katniss está en la salida también, con una muy pequeña Prim a su lado. Nuestras miradas se enfrentan un rato, es al día siguiente de haberle tirado aquel pan quemado, tiene mejor aspecto, sus ojos dicen determinación y miedo a la vez. ¿Qué la ocurre, soy yo el responsable? Katniss rompe el contacto de nuestros ojos y veo que mira al campo de flores, todavía sin fruto, sus ojos se abren al ver algo. Levanto la ceja mientras ella coge lo que parece ser un diente de león, chasqueo la lengua y miro otra vez a mis amigos. A saber para qué querrá Katniss ese diente de león.

Despierto tranquilo tumbado sobre mi cama, el aroma a tarta todavía caliente me inunda las fosas nasales, me siento como en casa por unos segundos. Me estiro y me levanto, mirando mi trabajo que está ya terminado. La verdad es que no me había dado cuenta de cuando la he terminado, pero se ve realmente preciosa. El conjunto de colores, las olas surgiendo desde la primera planta de la tarta y que bajan hasta el final, las masas de fondie blanco a modo de arena, las flores verdes, rosas, y azules que recorren todo el exterior. Se ve realmente preciosa. Y pensar que un monstruo como yo ha creado eso…. Aprieto los puños y unas lágrimas inundan mi cara, Peeta todavía sigue dentro de mí, esta tarta lo demuestra.

La puerta se abre y Haymitch aparece por ella, no giro la cara para mirarle, pero noto como su mano se posa en mi hombro y mueve arrítmicamente los dedos, como si tocara un piano.

- Es preciosa chico –me dice, mientras observa mi trabajo con cierto orgullo- ¿Tú qué piensas?

- ¿Debí haber confiado en ti tanto como lo hice, Haymitch? –pregunto entonces, sacando todas mis dudas fueras, el trabajar en la tarta me ha dado que pensar- ¿Por qué no me dijiste lo del plan rebelde y a Katniss sí?

- Ya sabes la respuesta, chico –él ahoga una carcajada seca- Veo que has recordado la mayoría de las cosas

- Sí, esto me ha ayudado algo –señalo la tarta con la cabeza.

- Y no has saltado en ningún momento… ¿No?

- Sólo una vez, y fue leve

- Eso es bueno…

Otro puto silencio. Mi mente ahora mismo parece estallar, todavía me cuestiono mi sueño sobre Katniss y el pan… no, Haymitch no me va a responder, sé quién va a hacerlo.

- Haymitch, me gustaría hablar con Katniss…

* * *

**YOOOLO Fin del onceavo capítulo. Lo siento, lo siento y mil lo sientos, otra vez. Ahora mismo no estoy en mis mejores días, por no decir que son los peores. Peor aquí estoy, subiendo, y dispuesta a retomar la rutina de subida.**

**No voy a contestar a reviews, lo haré todo seguido en mi el próximo capítulo si ando mejor de humores, lo siento, pero gracias por dejarme saber vuestra opinión sobre esta historia, de verdad.**

**Un trillón de gracias por seguir leyendo esta locura y espero que os esté gustando. Siento mis pocos ánimos, pero así es la vida. Recordaros que si alguien tiene alguna sugerencia más, algún otro personaje que quiera que aparezca, ya los medios de tortura van a ser difíciles de hacer, pero, todo sea darle a la imaginación. TODO será bien recibido.**

**_AVISO: Para quien no lo sepa ya, nos vemos en mis TRES FICS (_**_guat? Tres? YES, IM YOLO**) ALL ABOUT US **_**(**exitaco con todas las letras**), ANTES DE AAU (**one shots dedicados a la anterior**), y en POSDATA: SIEMPRE (**llorera ASEGURADA**) .**

**Gracias otra vez, intentaré que nos leamos la semana que viene. ****Lo siento, otra vez.**

**And may the ods be ever in your favor!**

**Lucy, Peeta, the monster**


	12. Capítulo doce: me odio

**Disclaimer: los personajes son propiedad de la increíble Suzanne Collins. Esto solo forma parte de mi alocada cabeza.**

* * *

**Capítulo doce: me odio**

Resurgir de las cenizas nunca fue tan doloroso, porque tengo que revivir los recuerdos, hacer renacer en mí quien no quiero ser y el fuego de la memoria es el más abrasador que existe. Arde cada recuerdo, haciendo estremecerme ante el dolor psíquico, porque duele dentro, justo aquí, en la cabeza. Pero sé que mis pasos quisieron llegar aquí, porque si no, no hubiera echado a correr para llegar al cero y empezar. Fluye la niebla entre mi piel, embriagándome en una sensación oscura, pero solo es oscuro el miedo, el miedo al miedo y la creación de él. Todo se debe a que la vida no es sencilla para comprenderla con una sola. Pero estoy aquí, firme a mis pensamientos, dispuesto a irme a dormir sabiendo una cosa nueva y emplearla para desenvolverme si la vida me oprime (y aunque me pese, que no cese mi error).

Se perfectamente lo que hago, aunque quizá algún día me dé cuenta de que es una estupidez. Pienso en cada día que no me importaba nada más que el cielo, en ver huir la lluvia de mi cristal, en sentir un corazón solitario sin saber que estaba ahí. Hasta que la realidad me cogió del pecho y me tiró contra el suelo, abriendo heridas, volviéndome absurdo, porque no existe ser más absurdo que yo mismo intentando no dar importancia a nada, porque nadie me importaba, ni quería conocer a nadie, porque no me importaban las lágrimas ni los sentimientos hacia mí. Pero no me arrepiento de nada de lo ocurrido hace años, porque he llegado hasta aquí y eso es lo que importa. No sé qué hacer respecto a nada pero estoy dispuesto a afrontarlo. Cada día me conozco un poco más y he aprendido a convivir conmigo y no vivir de mí. Pero aún cuando me miro al espejo me siento un desconocido.

La vida no es bella, ni cruel, es vida y es neutra. Porque nunca se sabe qué pasará y si acabó de pasar lo que ocurrió hace un momento. Cada vez que despierto recuerdo que estoy vivo, si es que esto es real.

Real, simples retazos de recuerdos que aún conservo y que ahora utilizo para tener fe en mí mismo. Estos ha sido lo único que el Capitolio no ha logrado arrebatarme. Son pequeños: un abrazo de quien creo que es mi hermano, unas trenzas moviéndose al viento, mis manos dando cinco nudos en los cordones de mis zapatos, y el pan… Ese maldito recuerdo que todavía no logro comprender.

- Haymitch, me gustaría hablar con Katniss…

Justo al poco de decir esa frase mis ojos se cierran, pesando como dos grandes montañas. La morflina que me han inyectado a través de la vía que tengo en mi mano izquierda funciona a la perfección. Está ahí para que no haga nada, para que no haga daño, a nada ni a nadie. Esta dosis no debe de ser fuerte pues oigo ruidos y pisadas de gente a mí alrededor. ¿Por qué hay gente en mi celda? Sí, estoy en una celda lo queráis o no.

Otro sueño asalta mi cabeza. El ruido de la gente me recuerda a la Gira de la Victoria. ¿Me recuerda? Es un recuerdo verdadero, las personas del Capitolio se desdibujan a mi paso entre la neblina del sueño. No brillan, como en mis pesadillas. Caminan de un lado al otro, mirándome de soslayo y escrutándome para después sonreírme. No se derriten, no sangran, no expulsan nada por los ojos, son personas en una fiesta. ¿Qué clase de sueño es este? ¿También es como lo del pan? ¿A caso el Capitolio no ha modificado esto?

Distintas imágenes se asoman en mi cabeza como flashes. Un recuerdo, un frase, un olor. Aparece, me desconcierta, y se va por donde ha venido. No brillan, ¿por qué no lo hacen? Mi cuerpo tiembla y mi cabeza se halla dividida. Entre todas las imágenes parece Katniss. Katniss subida en un árbol. Katniss intentando ser asesinada por Cato. Katniss llevándome apoyado en su hombro. Katniss dándome sopa. Otra Arena. Una perla. Katniss y Finnick obligándome a comer pescado. Katniss y Johanna gritándose. Katniss abrazada a mí en el mismo vagón de tren. ¿Qué es todo esto? Katniss. Katniss. Katniss…

- Peeta, ¿te quedarás conmigo…?

La voz de Katniss suena suave y dulce, no como la última vez que la escuché que su voz me daba ascos. Noto algo, está enferma, posada sobre mi pecho, posados ambos en la cama de una casa que desconozco. Entre la niebla de mis ojos me cruzo con los suyos. Grises, tristes, pero también fuertes. Esta no es la Katniss de las grabaciones del Capitolio. ¿Quién es, por qué me habla así? Susurro algo que no logro entender antes de despertar de golpe, pegando un alarido al frío techo de mi habitación de hospital.

¿Qué ha sido ese sueño? Sigo sin entender nada, esos besos de Katniss, la forma que tenía de hablar de Gale, esas miradas de odio o de ternura, esa forma de tratarme… Se supone que somos los amantes trágicos de Panem, ¿pero es sólo un vil juego o realmente Katniss y yo estábamos (o estamos) enamorados? Algo estoy seguro, mis recuerdos originales están volviendo, o al menos eso creo.

Me paso la mano por el pelo, estoy sudado y noto mi cuerpo sucio. Igual el método de los médicos del Distrito 13 está haciendo efecto, tal vez pueda librarme del veneno de rastrevíspula que hay en mis venas. ¿Eso significaría que volvería a ser yo…? "No, Peeta, nunca volverás a ser el de antes, hace tiempo que sabes esa respuesta".

Una horda de médicos con carpetas y bolígrafos entran en la sala, pasando de mí existencia y del riesgo que corren estando a pocos metros de mí. Colocan micrófonos y pequeñas cámaras en toda la sala, mientras una chica de tez pálida se acerca a mí y me revisa que tenga la vía bien colocada.

- Si ocurre algo, te inyectaran tal cantidad de morflina que caerás rendido en el acto –me dice, con cierto tono de compasión en su voz- Es por seguridad.

- ¿Genial…?

Se marchan por donde han venido, aunque sé que estarán escondidos tras el cristal reflectante que tengo en el fondo de la habitación. Suspiro y me siento en la cama mientras juego a tocarme las puntas de los dedos con otras. Nadie viene, el tiempo parece haberse congelado. ¿Por qué tardarán tanto? Y lo que es más extraño, ¿Por qué estoy yo nervioso? Tal vez Katniss no venga, no me extrañaría después de nuestro último encuentro. Me tiemblan las manos, estoy ansioso. ¿Por qué estoy así? "Vamos, un vistazo rápido y ya está, con eso servirá para no intentar matarla", me repito. Mis pensamientos se callan cuando oigo la puerta abrirse, lo que hace que gire la cabeza y mire hacia el sonido.

Y ahí está ella, Katniss. Me tomo unos segundos para observarla mientras camina hacia mí, supongo que parte de mi cerebro espera a que empiece a escupir fuego por la boca y convertirse en lo que tenía considerado que era, un monstruo, un muto, algo ficticio, algo muerto. No lucho con las correas que llevo puestas, no me parece que de momento vaya a saltar mi otro yo contra ella, eso es bueno (supongo). Sin darme cuenta he puesto mis ojos en los suyos. Está asustada, supongo que desde que alguien intenta asesinarte volver a ver a esa persona no debe de ser muy cómodo. Camina hasta situarse a un metro de distancia de mi cama, por su forma de andar diría que tiene alguna molestia en las costillas pues flaquea un poco cuando dobla las caderas. Nos une un silencio incómodo hasta que Katniss se cruza los brazos en ademán protector y me dice:

- Hola.

- Hola –es todo lo que consigo decir, quedando una mezcla de reproche por todo lo que me ha hecho pasar y con sospecha para no intentar matarla.

- Haymitch me ha dicho que querías verme.

- Mirarte, para empezar

Y eso hago, la escruto de arriba abajo. Tiene la cara enrojecida, como si hubiese estado bailando, aunque su piel sigue teniendo ese tono aceitunado tan característico. Se la ve distinta las últimas grabaciones que tenía de ella, pero como eran las de El Capitolio pues tampoco creo que quisieran que fueran muy similares. Todo en ella es como la recuerdo en aquel flash cuando la tiraba el pan. Su trenza de lado, sus ojos grises, su sonrisa gris, su cuerpo no demasiado delgado pero algo más escuálida que en las propos que muestran al mundo. No se la ve tan espectacular como recordaba o como dicen. Ella evita mirarme, lanzando miradas furtivas al espejo desde el que (seguro) nos están grabando y vigilando. "No se está transformando en nada, y tú tampoco Peeta", pienso al tiempo.

- No eres muy grande, ¿no? Ni tampoco demasiado guapa.

Sé que no es mi mejor comentario, ni tampoco el más acertado, de hecho creo que la ha molestado que lo diga pues frunce el ceño. Pero ella sabe que he pasado un infierno, asique debería aceptar todo esto.

- Bueno, tú tampoco estás en tu mejor momento.

Eso me provoca una risa que termino ahogando.

- Y, encima, no eres simpática ni de lejos. Mira que decirme eso, después de todo lo que me ha pasado…

- Sí, todos hemos pasado por muchas cosas. Además, el simpático eres tú, no yo.

¿Por qué me contesta así? Sabe que me han torturado, me han secuestrado, y he pasado todo tipo de cosas por su culpa y aún así se digna a contestarme así. Bueno, lo de la culpa no estoy del todo seguro, pues por su expresión no parece darse cuenta de sus actos. "Esta tía tiene carácter", pienso. ¿Y qué digo ahora, qué puedes decirle a alguien que casi asesinas la primera vez y que los únicos recuerdos que tienes de ella es lanzándola pan quemado bajo la lluvia o besándonos en un vagón de tren? Mierda, Peeta, tienes que despejarte la cabeza, esta es tú oportunidad para ello.

- Mira, no me encuentro muy bien. Quizá me pase mañana. –no, no puede irse, tengo que solucionar ese recuerdo de…

- Katniss, me acuerdo del pan.

Ya se lo he dicho, ella se gira nerviosa, como si eso no la afectara, como no se sorprendiera de ello.

- Te enseñaron la cinta en la que hablaba de ello –responde

- No, ¿hay una cinta? ¿Por qué no la usó contra mí el Capitolio? –pienso en voz alta.

- La grabé el día que te rescataron –me contesta, haciendo una mueca de dolor que intenta disimular, ¿qué la habrá ocurrido?- Entonces, ¿lo recuerdas?

- Tú, bajo la lluvia –digo en voz baja-. Hurgando en nuestros cubos de basura. Quemé el pan. Mi madre me pegó. Saqué el pan para el cerdo, pero te lo di a ti.

- Eso es, eso es lo que pasó. Al día siguiente, después de clases, quise darte las gracias, pero no sabía cómo.

Noto cierta ilusión en su tono de voz, aunque en la mía también se nota. Ambos recordamos eso, con la misma exactitud, es un recuerdo que realmente ha ocurrido, no es ninguna modificación de El Capitolio. Ella sabe lo mismo que yo sobre ese momento.

- Estábamos fuera al final del día. Intenté que nuestras miradas se cruzaran. Apartaste la tuya. Y, entonces, por algún motivo, creo que recogiste un diente de león. –continúo yo, ella asiente con felicidad, como si nunca hubiera hablado de esto con nadie más excepto conmigo.

El silencio vuelve a ser presente entre nosotros. Y, sin pensarlo, digo algo que me hace el corazón pedazos.

- Debo de haberte querido mucho.

- Sí. –responde y finge un tosido.

- ¿Y tú me querías? –decido indagar.

- Todos dicen que sí –me responde, volviendo la vista al suelo- Todos dicen que por eso te torturó Snow, para hundirme.

- Eso no es una respuesta. No sé qué pensar cuando me enseñan algunas cintas. En la primera arena es como si intentases matarme con esas rastrevíspulas. –estoy hablando con ella sobre los primeros Juegos, no puedo creer que esto esté ocurriendo.

- Estaba intentado mataros a todos. Me teníais en el árbol –se justifica ella, aunque sigo sin entender.

- Después –sigo- hay muchos besos que no parecían reales por tu parte. ¿Te gustó besarme?

- A veces. ¿Sabes que nos están observando en estos momentos?

- Lo sé –contesto, pasando de su pregunta. Sin pensarlo si quiera, vuelvo a preguntar.- ¿Y Gale?

Noto que se enfada, sus facciones se endurecen, como si la molestara que habláramos de esto con gente al otro lado observándonos. A mí lo único que me importa ahora es saber que de pasta está hecha Katniss.

- Él tampoco besa mal –me contesta, cortante, como si intentara hacer la superior.

- ¿Y a Gale y a mí nos parecía bien que nos besaras a los dos?

- No, no os parecía bien, pero tampoco iba a pediros permiso.

Ante ese comentario no puedo evitar reírme con frialdad, con desdén. Creo que no voy a sacar mucho en claro de Katniss portándose como se porta conmigo.

- Bueno, menuda pieza estás hecha ¿eh?

Ahí es cuando Katniss opta por irse, oigo una voz proveniente de su oreja que la dice que puede salir, aunque la propia expresión de ella quiere decir que eso último que he dicho sobre ella la ha dolido, es descubierto algo que ella no sabía sobre sí misma.

Tras la visita comprendo como es Katniss en realidad: violenta, desconfiada, manipuladora, y letal. No es la idea que tenía antes de la mujer que supuestamente estaba enamorado.

Y me oído por ello.

* * *

**YOOOLO Fin del doceavo capítulo. Lo siento, lo siento y mil lo sientos, otra vez. No quiero llenar el texto de lo sientos, pero de verdad que siento tardar tanto. Esta historia es relamente complicada de escribir, tengo que poner todas mis fuerzas para sacar a Peeta y plasmarlo aquí, esta capítulo ha sido especialmente complicado pues Peeta (como veis) no sabe qué hacer el pobre, espero que os haya gustado y si no es así decidme en que falla pues para poder mejorarlo. ** **Contestaré las reviews ahora por PM, que es más cómodo. Un trillón de gracias por seguir leyendo esta locura y espero que os esté gustando. Siento mis pocos ánimos, pero así es la vida. Recordaros que si alguien tiene alguna sugerencia, idea, o simplemente recomendación TODO será bien recibido.**

**_AVISO: Para quien no lo sepa ya, nos vemos en mis TRES FICS (_**_guat? Tres? YES, IM YOLO**) ALL ABOUT US**_******(**exitaco con todas las letras**), ANTES DE AAU (**one shots dedicados a la anterior**), y en POSDATA: SIEMPRE (**llorera ASEGURADA**) .**

**And may the ods be ever in your favor!**

**Peeta Mellark.**


	13. Capítulo trece: Finales Felices

**Disclaimer: los personajes son propiedad de la increíble Suzanne Collins. Esto solo forma parte de mi alocada cabeza.**

* * *

**Capítulo trece: Finales Felices**

A veces es difícil recordar quiénes fuimos antes si hemos cambiado. Las personas cambiamos constantemente y eso hace que olvidemos muchas veces lo que nos hacía felices. Cuando me paro a mirar atrás no consigo recordar aquello que me hacía tan feliz. El tiempo pasa tan rápido que se lleva consigo mis recuerdos y cuando quiero ir a buscarlos, se han perdido entre la maleza. Las personas cambiamos nuestro físico, nuestra forma de vestir, de pensar, de sentir y de ser. Aunque bien es cierto que por mucho que cambiemos nuestra apariencia y nuestra forma de pensar jamás dejaremos de ser quienes somos. Los monstruos siguen siendo monstruos aún habiéndose vestido de seda, las personas siguen siendo personas aún siendo engullidas por esos monstruos y el pueblo llano seguirá siendo pueblo llano aún enriqueciéndose con su ganado. Nosotros labramos lo que tenemos, plantamos nuestro cultivo y luego recogemos lo que sus semillas dan. Y el no recordar dónde estuvo nuestro castillo o nuestra aldea nos hace perder a veces el norte, delirar y creer que hemos perdido lo que teníamos. Pero no es malo olvidar si éramos vasallos o reyes; esclavos o amos... lo que realmente es malo es olvidar qué semilla plantamos.

Las palabras golpean mi cerebro pidiendo auxilio, pidiendo escapar. Me taladran. Pero he aprendido a vivir con ello. Con el ruido interno. Neuronas fracturándose, como los huesos. La belleza de la noche es la que me espera cada madrugada y me mira de frente, me sostiene la mirada. Pero siempre pierdo. Demasiada fuerza, demasiado dolor en estos ojos ya no tan azules.

El olor a pan recién hecho se cuela en cada una de mis fosas nasales, llegando hasta mi cerebro y recordándome a cuando estaba en casa. Abro los ojos y me encuentro mirando a la cama de arriba de uno de mis hermanos. ¿Qué narices? Intento levantarme pero mi cuerpo me impide moverme. Giro la cara a los lados y veo que estoy en mi habitación. No el cuarto lleno de pinturas que me hizo creer el Capitolio que tenía, no, mi cuarto del Distrito 12, con sus paredes con humedades, sus manchas de pinturas, y ese color blanco casi amarillento. ¿Por qué estoy en mi casa? Justo cuando mi cuerpo reacciona y mis piernas se mueven para poder levantarme, me encuentro con mi padre frente a mí sentado en una silla posada junto a la ventana.

- ¿Papá?

- Hola hijo.

No puede estar pasando. Yo tendría que estar ahora en el Distrito 13, encerrado, intentando no matar a nadie, intentando no matarme a mí mismo.

- Es un sueño hijo, ya sabes que yo morí hace tiempo –me dice mi padre con su voz serena y amable de siempre.

- Papá –mi voz se rompe al hablar y noto las lágrimas salir sin parar- Te echo de menos…

- Y yo a ti hijo, pero estamos bien. Mamá dice que tienes que venir, que te iba a encantar el pan de allí arriba.

- Creo que es demasiado pronto para acompañaros –me limpio las lágrimas con la manga de la camiseta y sonrío de lado- ¿Qué me ha ocurrido, papá? ¿Por qué he cambiado tanto?

- Peeta –contesta mi padre, acercándose a mi lado e intentando coger mis manos- No puede ser siempre el mismo que eras hace cinco años. La gente, las personas, cambiamos con el tiempo. Eso se llama crecer. Y estoy orgulloso de cómo has crecido, Peeta.

Unos rayos de sol se cuelan por la venta, iluminando la sonrisa que mi padre siempre ha tenido a pesar de que las cosas fueran mal. No puedo echar a una persona más de menos que a él.

- Y ahora me esfuerzo por hacerlo, sólo quiero hacerte sentir orgulloso. Pero es difícil, muy difícil…

- No somos perfectos.

- Lo siento –escondo la cara entre mis manos y mi llanto inunda la habitación, que parece iluminada por un Sol artificial- Trato de no pensar sobre el dolor que siento por dentro, pero… ¿Sabías que solías ser mi héroe?

- Y lo seguiré siendo hijo, aunque no esté contigo te estoy viendo, cada día. Luchando, intentando sobrevivir, siendo Peeta.

- Peeta murió dios sabe cuándo –chasqueo la lengua y miro a mi padre a los ojos, igual de azules y profundos que los míos.

- No, Peeta sigue estando aquí, en tu corazón.

Noto calor cuando mi padre alarga su mano y pone el dedo sobre mi pecho, donde está mi corazón. Nos quedamos mirándonos a los ojos un tiempo, cuanto desharía que esto no fuera un sueño. Pues está claro que lo es.

- Peeta. Tienes que ser fuerte, y dejar que te ayuden. No puedes luchar solo.

- ¿Quién me va a ayudar cuando quienes lo hacen intento matarles?

- Te sorprenderías de los montones de amigos verdaderos que tienes. Finnick, Johanna, ese chico del 12, Gale.

- ¿Gale?

- Gale, sí. Y luego está Katniss.

- Esa sí que dudo que quiera ayudarme, me odia. Todos me odian.

- Créeme Peeta, ella se muere de ganas de ayudarte como tú de recordar lo que sentías por ella.

- Sí lo recuerdo, es sólo que no lo tengo claro.

- ¿Qué recuerdas? –me pregunta, levantando ambas cejas y sonriendo de lado como suelo hacer yo.

- Papá, no me… -intento no contestarle, negando con la cabeza y poniendo los ojos en blanco-…Estoy enamorado de ella, ¿contento? La sigo amando, desde el primer día. Aunque ahora sea un…

- La amas –me corta mi padre- Da igual lo que seas, el amor puede con todo. Creo que eso te lo dejé bien claro desde pequeño.

- Sí… Pero, papá, no sé cómo hacerlo.

- Tú solo ve a dónde ellos, déjate ayudar por una vez, sé tú mismo. Así conseguirás que Peeta sea el Peeta de siempre.

Noto los párpados cerrarse y una voz llamarme fuera de la habitación. Me están despertando.

- Tengo que irme, hijo.

- No quiero perderte, papá.

- Nunca me has perdido.

Antes de cerrar los ojos para despertar mi padre me besa en la frente como solía hacerme cuando era pequeño, dejándome su olor y ese calor paternal que siempre adoré. Entre susurros del mundo real y mi sueño oigo a mi padre decir:

- Peeta, no hay vuelta atrás, así que lo mejor es seguir adelante. Siempre.

La luz incipiente de una linterna pequeña me hace entrecerrar los ojos al despertar. Cuando me la quitan tengo a tres médicos delante de mí, me levanto de la camilla y me poso en el borde de este. Sigo llevando la vía con la morflina para por si salta el otro Peeta, como dijeron, por seguridad.

- Enhorabuena chico –me dice Haymitch desde las jambas de la puerta- Te hemos conseguido "el pase de oro"

- ¿Pase de oro?

Justo cuando termino la frase noto como me ponen unos esposas en ambas manos. Me asusto un poco, no sé que tiene esto de alegre para que mi antiguo mentor se ría a viva voz a pocos metros de mí. Los médicos me levantan y salen de la habitación.

- Dime, Peeta –espeta Haymitch, volviéndose serio de repente- ¿Tienes hambre?

.

Camino por el ancho pasillo del edificio del Distrito 13 hasta el comedor. Sí, estoy caminando, estoy fuera. Voy custodiado por dos guardas de seguridad gigantescos, pero estoy fuera de mi habitación. Hasta se me forma una sonrisa cuando el olor de la comida del comedor inunda mi nariz, huele a estofado. Algunas personas se giran a mirarme. Imagino que pondrán cara de miedo y se aparten, pero no lo hacen. Me miran sonrientes, alegres por verme allí, vivo.

Haymitch me dejó las cosas bien claras al salir. Puedo ir a comer, pero tengo que pedir permiso para todo, y si ocurre algo los guardas que me siguen actuarán en consecuencia contra mí.

Paso por la barra de metal mientras me sirven un cuenco con estofado y un trozo de pan algo duro. Diría que no tiene muy buena pinta, pero habiéndome alimentado a base de aire estos últimos meses, un pan duro es un regalo caído del cielo. Tengo que hacer malabares para llevar la bandeja con la comida hasta la mesa donde veo a un Finnick apretando a una feliz Annie, a Johanna devorando su plato, a Delly moviendo sus rizos rubios con la mano, y a Katniss y Gale mirándose cómplices. No debería picar, pero lo hago, me acerco a ellos y toso un poco para que se den cuenta de mi presencia.

- ¡Peeta! –exclama Delly- Que bien verte…Fuera.

Hago equilibrios con la punta de los dedos para que mi bandeja no se caiga de los puros nervios que tengo en el cuerpo. Mi corazón late deprisa, pero no lo suficiente para convertirme en mi otro yo. Me centro en mirar a un punto inexistente de la mesa para calmarme, hasta que la voz de Johanna me hace mirarla a ella con cierta complicidad.

- ¿Y esas pulseras tan monas? –me pregunta.

- Todavía no soy del todo digno de confianza –contesto- Ni siquiera puedo sentarme aquí sin vuestro permiso –añado, señalando con la cabeza a los dos vigilantes.

- Por supuesto que puedes sentarte aquí, somos viejos amigos –dice Johanna dando unas palmaditas en el asiento libre que tiene a su lado. Miro a mis vigilantes que asienten y me siento- Peeta y yo teníamos celdas contiguas en el Capitolio. Estamos muy familiarizados con nuestros respectivos gritos.

Toda la mesa se calla. Annie, que está en frente de Johanna, se tapa las orejas y se ausenta de la realidad. Un rápido Finnick rodea a su novia con un brazo y le lanza a Johanna una mirada asesina a Johanna. El resto, nos callamos.

- ¿Qué? Mi médico de la cabeza dice que no debo censurar mis pensamientos, que es parte de la terapia –contesta Johanna.

Se puede cortar la tensión que hay en el ambiente, nada comparado cuando los vi al entrar que se sonreían entre todos. Punto para mí. Finnick murmura al oído de Annie hasta que ella aparta las manos poco a poco. Después todos guardan silencio un buen rato y fingimos comer, aunque se me ha quitado el apetito.

- Annie –dice Delly, animada-, ¿sabías que Peeta decoró tu tarta de boda? En casa su familia era dueña de la panadería y él hacía los glaseados.

Annie mira con precaución más allá de Johanna y dice:

- Gracias, Peeta, era preciosa.

Debería hablarla sobre nuestro encuentro en el Capitolio, pero dudo que lo recuerde y no quiero vuelva a hacer el numerito de taparse las orejas, asique la sonrío cuanto me da de sí mi ánimo y la respondo.

- Es un placer, Annie –ha sonado hasta dulce, una dulzura que creía ya perdida. Noto como los ojos de Katniss se clavan en mí.

- Si queremos que nos dé tiempo a dar ese paseo, será mejor que nos vayamos –le dice Finnick a Annie.

Recoge las dos bandejas con una mano mientras sostiene con fuerza en la otra la de Annie, su mujer. Parece que no la vaya a soltar nunca, me da envidia.

- Me alegro de verte, Peeta.

- Pórtate bien con ella, Finnick, si no quieres que intente robártela.

Toda la mesa se calla. ¿Es que he dicho algo malo? ¿Igual ha sonado demasiado frío y he dado a entender mi interés por Annie? No, no puede ser eso. Echo una mirada rápida a Katniss, que sigue con sus ojos grises clavados en mí cara, parece sorprendida.

- Venga, Peeta –responde Finnick, como si nada-, no hagas que me arrepienta de haberte reanimado el corazón.

Chasqueo la lengua ante su comentario. A saber si lo que dice es verdad. No debería portarme como un borde. Y de verdad que intento no serlo, pero no puedo evitarlo. Delly espera a que la pareja se vaya para decirme en tono de reproche:

- Es verdad que te salvó la vida, Peeta, y más de una vez.

- Por ella –respondo yo, sin pensarlo y señalando a Katniss con la cabeza, harto de sus miradas constantes-, por la rebelión. No por mí. No le debo nada.

Katniss arruga la frente, como queriendo no decir nada, pero lo hace.

- Quizás no. Pero Mags está muerta y tú sigues aquí. Deberías tenerlo en cuenta.

- Sí, hay muchas cosas que deberían tenerse en cuenta y no se tienen, Katniss. No entiendo algunos de mis recuerdos, y no creo que el Capitolio los haya tocado. Muchas de las noches en el tren, por ejemplo –escupo con recelo.

Y ahí es cuando mi otro yo salta en escena, en formato réplica. Aunque son cierta mis insinuaciones: en el tren pasó más de lo que en realidad pasó y ya no importa, es obvio que fue una forma de Katniss de abusar de mí. Me meto una cucharada grande con patatas del estofado y cuando la saco hago un gesto con la cuchara para abarcar a Gale y a Katniss, situados frente a mí.

- Entonces, ¿ahora sois pareja oficialmente o todavía colea el tema de los amantes trágicos?

- Todavía colea –responde Johanna.

La situación me puede y tengo que soltar el cubierto para controlar a mi otro yo, el cual quiere lanzarse a por Katniss. Parte de mi cerebro grita que la mate, que me tire sobre su cuello, que no es nadie. Mis manos se cierran en puños y se abren de manera extraña, como espasmos. Intento respirar para evitar un altercado, pero la voz de Gale me descentra:

- No me lo habría creído si no lo hubiera visto en persona.

- ¿El qué? –pregunto, levantando la vista del plato.

- Lo tuyo.

- Tendrás que ser un poquito más específico –respondo-. ¿Qué mío?

- Que te han reemplazado por una versión mutante malvada de ti mismo –responde, otra vez, Johanna.

Gale se termina su leche y pregunta a Katniss si ha terminado. Ambos se levantan y cruzan la sala para soltar las bandejas. Mis manos vuelven a tener espasmos y ahora se suma mi pierna buena, que golpetea el suelo.

- ¡Peeta! –me hace girar la vista la voz de Delly-. ¿Cómo has podido hablarle así a Katniss? –me reprocha, subiendo el tono de voz y poniendo una voz chillona. Johanna se ríe por lo bajo a mi lado y yo sigo temblando-. ¡No puedes hablarla así! ¿No ves que no te viene bien, y a ella tampoco?

Una descontrolada Delly me sigue reprochando el cómo he hablado a Katniss, justificándose en cosas sin sentido. Esto provoca más espasmos en mis manos y que mi otor yo empiece a hablar conmigo mismo. Esto suena raro, pero es verdad. Discuto conmigo mismo sobre Katniss o sobre Dellt hasta que los guardias me levantan de los brazos y me llevan otra vez a mi habitación. Voy gritando por los pasillos el nombre de Katniss, siendo totalmente inconsciente de ello. En cuanto paso la puerta de mi celda, me ponen la vía con morflina y caigo rendido en cuestión de segundos. Al menos he aguantado más que la última vez.

En mis pesadillas, todos gritan.

Despierto con la sensación de pesadez en el cuerpo, pero una suave brisa me golpea en la cara. Abro los ojos y una luz artificial me da cierto calor en mis mejillas. Esto no es una habitación cerrada, hay un panel blanco simulando una ventana cerca de mi cama. Tengo hasta incluso un armario y un escritorio. ¿Qué hago en este sitio? ¿Acaso ya no hace falta que esté encerrado? Me levanto de golpe pero siento un mareo asique me agarro a la mesa de madera que tengo a pocos pasos. He debido de estar mucho tiempo dormido, aunque siento el cuerpo como si no lo hubiera hecho.

- Buenas tardes, soldado Mellark –me despierta una voz femenina.

Me giro rápido a la puerta abierta. Frente a mí encuentro a una mujer como de unos 50 años de edad. Tiene el pelo gris que le cae sobre los hombros como una sábana, ya que es uniforme, me pregunto si es una peluca. Sus ojos son de un color gris pálido, afilados, parecen que podría matarte con tan sólo una mirada.

- Te preguntarás quien soy, y por qué ni siquiera estás atado, imagino –comenta la mujer, caminando hacia mí- Soy Alma Coin, presidenta del Distrito 13, y por consiguiente tú superior.

- Encan…

- Ambos sabíamos que teníamos que haberte rescatado a ti antes de a Everdeen –me corta, acercándose a la ventana.

"Si va a ir por ese tema mejor que me esposen a la cama", pienso rápidamente.

- Pero esa pequeña zorra es lista –Coin se gira en sus pies y me mira, instándome con un movimiento de cabeza a que me siente en la cama- Muy lista –prosigue, tomando la silla del escritorio y sentándose frente a mí- Bien, Mellark, dentro de unos pocos días vas a tener que someterte al entrenamiento militar. No quiero quejas, estás obligado a ir.

- Pero, disculpe, creo que dado mí… -alargo las palabras para intentar explicar con claridad lo que quiero decir- "estado". Creo que, no debería.

- Tú estado es lo que hace que estés obligado a ir.

Coin se pone en pie y camina hasta la puerta ante mi cara de asombro. Da tanto miedo que ni siquiera me doy cuenta de que mis manos vuelven a tener espasmos. Da realmente terror. Es fría, cruel, y capaz de hacer lo que sea con conseguir sus objetivos. Pero… ¿Cúales son sus objetivos?

- Irás al entrenamiento, después al campo de batalla –argumenta Coin, volviendo a girarse a mí cuando abre la puerta- Allí matarás a Everdeen.

Mis músculos se tensan al momento. ¿Matar a Katniss? Obviamente esta mujer quiere usar lo que me hizo el Capitolio. Seré tonto, pero no lo suficiente como para no darme cuenta de cuando me están utilizando.

- Peeta, tú vas a ser mi arma favorita.

.

* * *

**YOOOLO Fin del treceavo capítulo. UUUU TRECEEEEE ¡Coin, Peeta, Finnick! Mucha información. Lo siento, lo siento y mil lo sientos, otra vez. No quiero llenar el texto de lo sientos, pero de verdad que siento tardar tanto. Esta historia es realmente complicada de escribir, tengo que poner todas mis fuerzas para sacar a Peeta y plasmarlo aquí, pero espero que os haya gustado y si no es así decidme en que falla pues para poder mejorarlo.****Contestaré las reviews ahora por PM, que es más cómodo. Un trillón de gracias por seguir leyendo esta locura y espero que os esté gustando. Siento mis pocos ánimos, pero así es la vida. Recordaros que si alguien tiene alguna sugerencia, idea, o simplemente recomendación TODO será bien recibido.**

**He de decir gracias a una review que me ha sacado unas lágrimas de alegría y a un Guest que siempre dice "Genial" y no pone nada más. Repito, es realmente complicado escribir el POV de Peeta, no sé si os daréis cuenta pero es casi casi mi propio POV. Esta historia está sirviéndome mucho, es una forma de desahogarme, de soltar mi mierda, y aparte eso provoca que la gente sonría o disfruta con la historia. Creo que no podría estar más orgullosa de esto que hago, y no suelo ser orgullosa. GRACIAS SE QUEDA CORTO. **

**_AVISO: Para quien no lo sepa ya, nos vemos en mis TRES FICS (_**_guat? Tres? YES, IM YOLO**) ALL ABOUT US **_**(**exitaco con todas las letras**), ANTES DE AAU (**one shots dedicados a la anterior**), y en POSDATA: SIEMPRE (**llorera ASEGURADA**) .**

**And may the ods be ever in your favor!**

**Peeta Mellark.**


	14. Capitulo catorce: entrando en la batalla

**Disclaimer: los personajes son propiedad de la increíble Suzanne Collins. Esto solo forma parte de mi alocada cabeza.**

* * *

**Capítulo catorce: entrando en batalla**

Estoy en una guerra constante sobre quién soy, sobre como estoy. Aparento estar bien, pongo una sonrisa fingida y me limito a vivir. Me pregunto si merece la pena hacer todo eso. No lo creo. Ya llevo mucho tiempo así y no me parece que la situación este mejorando. Y sé que muchas veces hablo sobre la esperanza, sobre creer y de luchar por lo que quieres. Pero es que yo no estoy seguro de lo que quiero, y cuesta tanto luchar que como no funcione el plan que estoy siguiendo me hundiré más todavía. Perderé mi lucha, y lo más triste es que no sé contra quien estoy luchando. ¿Contra la vida? No creo que tenga mucho sentido vivir luchando contra la vida. Debe de ser algo más fuerte que eso, algo más fuerte que yo lo que me impide actuar con normalidad y seguir el plan establecido. Pero no sé lo que es, yo nunca sé nada. Así que lo que me queda es continuar esta lucha, tener todas mis armas preparadas, listas para disparar. Porque llegará un momento, espero, en el que llegue la batalla final.

Pero voy a hablar de los malos recuerdos ahora. Me gustan los malos recuerdos, me gustan las cosas malas, las personas malas, me hacen saber que el mundo sigue siendo cruel y que sigo con vida, me gusta recordar los abrazos, parte de ellos son malos recuerdos, a mí nunca me ha gustado olvidar, a mí nunca me ha gustado tratar de olvidar.

Nunca, repito, nunca, he sido bueno con el manejo de armas. Recuerdo cuando en mis primeros Juegos me costaba hasta sujetar un mísero cuchillo. Como desearía tener ahora un cuchillo, pero para cortar pan, o tener un pincel sobre el que posar en algún lienzo. No, ahora tengo que estar intentando montar un arma de fuego que la entrenadora ha llamado AK-47. Maldigo por lo bajo mientras consigo poner la culata tras arduas horas de esfuerzo. Lo bueno es que ahora estoy en el entrenamiento para combatir al Capitolio, sin esposas, medianamente libre, aunque siempre custodiado por dos guardias del Distrito 13 y con la vía para la morflina puesta.

Resulta curioso que con todo esto mi otro yo no haya saltado. ¿Tal vez podría ser porque esto me recuerda a los entrenamientos para los Juegos del Hambre? En cierta manera, se parece. Salvo que esta vez somos más gente, y no quedara un solo vencedor. Pero las pérdidas siguen siendo infinitas en comparación con las ganancias, siempre tiene que haber más muertos que vivos.

En cuanto entro por la puerta de donde la gente practica para la batalla todo el mundo se gira a mirarme, pero al igual que en el desayuno, no me miran como si fuera un bicho raro. Incluso algunas personas se acercan a la zona de novatos, donde estoy yo, y me saludan y dan conversación. Por lo que me cuentan averiguo que todo esto de entrenar ha sido idea de Plutarch, para las cámaras. Me cuentan que las propos que mandan al Capitolio son bastante aburridas y que (según espías rebeldes infiltrados) más de medio Panem se pregunta que ha sido de mí. Una cámara de televisión refuta esto, me persigue durante toda la mañana, aunque con cierta lejanía y en cuanto nota que empiezo a tener espasmos sale corriendo a grabar otra cosa. "Quieren ver al Peeta de antes", pienso mientras meto las balas de fogueo y apunto hacia una diana hecha con pajas.

Inspiro y expiro suave mientras pongo el ojo en la mira y miro el punto rojo de mi objetivo. Mi mano tiembla un poco por el peso, pero no parece que mi otro yo quiera saltar por ahora. Es increíble, solo he tenido unos pocos de espasmos en toda la mañana, eso me hace estar algo alegre. Tal vez eso haga que haya conversado con tantos soldados durante el día.

Pum. Disparo y tengo que cerrar los ojos por el estruendo que produce el arma, tiene algo de retroceso que me hace tambalear el cuerpo, pero mis pies siguen fijos en el suelo. Vuelvo a respirar hasta que dejo de oír un zumbido en mis oídos y abro los ojos.

- Soldado Mellark, para la próxima, apunta bien…

La sargento quita entones la bala de fogueo de la diana de mi compañero, he dado a la diana de mi derecha. No está mal. Podía haber disparado al techo, conociendo mi torpeza. Espera, esa frase que ha dicho. "Apunta bien". La recuerdo. Le dije lo mismo a Katniss en las pruebas para nuestros primeros Juegos del Hambre. No puedo reprimir una sonrisa y vuelvo a repetir el proceso que llevo toda la mañana. Desmontar. Montar. Cargar. Disparar.

Paso bastante tiempo, aunque no me doy cuenta del paso de este, realizando el ejercicio hasta que ya no doy en la diana de mis compañeros si no en la mía, no en el centro pero algo es algo. Después de disparar nos llevan a correr a un pabellón cerrado, dando vueltas y vueltas. Yo corro a mi ritmo y tranquilo durante toda la tarde, pero no tengo atisbos de mi otro yo o de dolor en mi pierna. En cuanto llego a mi cuarto por la noche estoy tan destrozado que me duermo en cuestión de segundos.

Por la noche sueño con Katniss, con la playa, todas las frases que la dije cuando estaba enamorado de ella, cuando los Juegos, el Vasallaje, nuestro primer encuentro tras volver del Capitolio. ¿Por qué mi mente está tan dividida? Poco a poco un hueco se abre en mi cerebro y hace bajar una sensación a mi estómago, mariposas. Tengo la misma sensación como cuando vi a Katniss por primera vez, de pequeños. Es increíble que mis recuerdos estén volviendo poco a poco. ¿Quizás esté volviendo a amar a Katniss? No, imposible.

Mi rutina al día siguiente y al siguiente es la misma. Entrenamiento, correr, y a dormir. Pero no me molesta, de hecho, me hace sentir bien. Por las noches sueño con Katniss y durante el resto del día me replanteo la verdad de esos sueños o los pensamientos que crean en mi mente.

Para el tercer día de entrenamiento ya consigo disparar medianamente correcto, correr a un ritmo bastante bueno, y conocer los distintos tipos de armas. Sé que al resto les han explicado cómo será la batalla, pero de mí pasan y prefieren no contármelo. Aunque oigo varias veces la palabra "manzana". ¿Me mandarán a mí también? Coin dijo que iría, pero no quiero, no quiero ir como un arma contra Katniss. Katniss, la veo a veces también entrenando junto a Gale y Johanna. Finnick aparece también, pero hace algo y luego se va a cuidar de "su Annie".

Cuando ya pasa una semana la gente comienza a marchar al campo de batalla, por lo cual los novatos somos los únicos que quedamos en la zona de entrenamiento. Por lo que cuentan otros soldados, en unos días nos harán una prueba de nivel y verán si estamos capacitados para ir al Capitolio o no. "No pienso ir, tengo que hacerlo de pena en la prueba", es lo primero que pienso al oír que mañana nos harán el test a los últimos soldados que quedamos. Katniss hace un día que dejó de venir, al igual que Gale, Finnick, o Johanna. Johanna resultó que en la prueba tubo un shock psicológico o no consiguió pasar, debería ir a verla al hospital pero una parte de mi cerebro se centra en cómo he de hacer yo mi prueba. Tampoco va Annie por el embarazo, me habría gustado ver como se tomaba Finnick la noticia de que iba a ser padre, tiene que haber sido un momento muy emotivo.

- Atacarán sobre vuestros puntos débiles.

Esto dice la militar que pasa lista al último pelotón que falta por pasar a las pruebas, en el que estoy incluido. Bien, punto débil, harán que mi yo muto salte y adiós ir al Capitolio, perfecto.

Una chica de tez morena me desea buena suerte cuando me llaman y me hacen entrar en una sala que al principio está oscura. Noto el corazón latir deprisa, pero no es mi otro yo sino yo mismo. Estoy ansioso, ansioso por suspender y que no me manden al Capitolio. No sé por qué me niego tanto a ir, si porqué sé que allí estará Katniss o por no darle el gusto a Coin de utilizarme. La sala sigue a oscuras, no oigo nada excepto mi respiración. No noto espasmos, ni movimientos arrítmicos, ni dolor de cabeza. Mierda, mi otro yo no quiere salir, pro una vez que yo quiero que lo haga.

- ¿Hola? –pregunto en voz alta, hablando a la nada.

- Ya puede salir, soldado Mellark.

- ¿Qué?

Una puerta se abre a mi derecha, distinta a por donde he entrado, y camino a ella. Salgo y me encuentro en el pasillo del Distrito 13, con mis dos guardias de seguridad, esperando a cada lado de las jambas de la puerta. ¿Qué narices ha sido eso? ¿Eso ha sido todo, no he disparado ni corrido, ni nada? No tiene sentido.

Llego a mi cuarto dándole vueltas a todo lo ocurrido, no comprendo por qué no he tenido que hacer nada. A parte, me parece estúpido que todo el tiempo invertido en que aprendiera a montar un arma no me haya servido para luego demostrarlo. Los guardias cierran las puertas y me dejan solo en la habitación. No, solo no, noto un olor a alcohol a mi espalda. Me giro y me encuentro a Haymitch posado contra la ventana falsa, al igual que me encontré a Coin cuando vino a hablarme. Voy a hablar, pero mi antiguo mentor pone sus dedos en los labios y me hace el gesto para que no hable. Con un movimiento rápido de su cabeza me señala mi escritorio. Voy hasta él, no hay nada.

- ¿Haymitch, qué?

- Shhhh…

Vuelve a repetir el gesto y cuando quita los dedos de sus labios hace un gesto con la muñeca, indicando que hay algo bajo la tabla principal que sustenta el escritorio. Paso la mano y noto un papel, siento el instinto de sacarlo, pero comprendo que nos deben de estar grabando y Haymitch no quiere que se enteren de lo que está ocurriendo, de lo que quiere decirme.

- ¿Qué tal la prueba? –me pregunta, con voz de borracho algo fingida.

- Volví a dar a la diana de mi derecha, está claro que no soy bueno –comento, sentándome en la silla y fingiendo también- ¿Has bebido?

- Yo siempre, chico. Bueno, me voy, pasa buena tarde.

Haymith camina hasta mí y pone su mano en mi hombro, está caliente, me hace pegar un respingo que no provoco yo sino mi yo muto, mi cuerpo se tensa. Cierra la puerta y me deja solo en la habitación, con lo que quiera que haya bajo la mesa. Pasados unos minutos me tumbo en la cama y trato de respirar tranquilo, la visita secreta de Haymitch hace mis manos comiencen a abrirse y cerrarse en espasmos, al final no controlo mi pulso y termino dormido con una dosis de morflina sustentada de la vía, olvidándome de lo que quiera que hubiera sobre el escritorio.

Unos golpes muy fuertes sobre la puerta de mi cuarto me hacen despertar, la dosis de anoche debió de ser alta porque nada más abrir los ojos noto la bilis subir por mi garganta y vomito sobre el suelo todo el desayuno. Unos guardias, diferentes a los que me han estado vigilando, aparecen por la puerta. Sin decirme nada me toman la mano y me estampan algo en el dorso con un sello.

- Cuatro…cinco…Uno… -susurro cuando me sueltan la mano y puedo ver lo que tengo puesto en color rojo.

- Es tu escuadrón, recoge tus cosas, nos vamos en cinco minutos.

¿Me voy, que me voy a dónde? Me pongo en pie como un rayo y hago una bolsa con ropa que me han dado en el Distrito 13, la ropa que diseñó Portia para mis Juegos, y una camiseta que consiguieron recuperar de mi casa. Me pongo esta última y aspiro el olor a casa, eso me hace calmarme. Justo cuando salgo por la puerta me doy cuenta. Haymitch. El escritorio.

Los guardias caminan ya por el pasillo pero yo doy media vuelta, voy al mueble, y palpo la parte de abajo con la misma mano en la que tengo el sello. Noto algo rugoso asique recojo la mano y saco un papel hecho una bola. Con toda la rapidez del mundo me lo guardo en los pantalones y salgo otra vez hasta donde los guardias, que parecen no haberse enterado. Noto el corazón acelerado, pero no lo suficiente como para que mi otro yo salte. Si he sobrevivido a un entrenamiento para una guerra, puedo con esto.

Un aerodeslizador nos lleva a mí y a otros soldados al Distrito 12, desde el aire se ve realmente desolador. Es la primera vez que piso mi casa desde que en fui del Vasallaje. Lo había visto en los vídeos cuando estaba secuestrado en el Capitolio, pero pensé que no era tan malo como lo veo ahora, en directo. Lo primero que noto al poner un pie en mi Distrito es ceniza, que forma una nube al posar mis botas y se deposita sobre estas. No queda casi nada del Distrito 12. Parece ser que las bombas que mandó el Capitolio hace ya quien sabe cuántos meses arrasaron las casas de los mineros del carbón de la Veta, las tiendas de la ciudad e incluso el Edificio de Justicia. La única zona que se libró, o por lo que reconozco a lo lejos, es la Aldea de los Vencedores, aunque no sé bien por qué sigue allí. Tambien hay montado una zona de transporte improvisada fuera de la zona de fuego. Esta vez no hay trenes de lujo, sino un vagón de mercancías con los pocos soldados que quedaban en el 13 vestidos con sus uniformes gris oscuro, dormidos con la cabeza encima del petate.

- Eh, ¿por qué a él no le han cortado el pelo? –me pregunta un soldado sentado en frente mío, señalándome con el dedo. Cierto es, todos están con el pelo rapado al cero, y yo no.

- Porque tiene que salir guapo en las propos –contesta una soldado, colocada a mi izquierda, dedicándome una sonrisa de lo que creo que es un intento coqueteo.

Al cabo de un par de días de viaje desembarcamos dentro de uno de los túneles de montaña que llevan al Capitolio y hacemos a pie seis horas que nos quedan para llegar, obligados a andar sobre una línea pintada de verde brillante que marca el camino seguro al exterior. Agradezco los entrenamientos, he recuperado algo de forma física, si llego a ir con la forma que tenía estando en el Capitolio no habría aguantado ni una hora. Durante estas seis horas saco el papel de mi bolsillo y leo, apartado del grupo, la nota escrita con la letra de Haymitch.

"Alma Coin"

El sólo nombre hace que mis pensamientos sobre la prueba o el entrenamiento cobren sentido. Fui autorizado directamente por la presidenta del Distrito 13, la encargada de todo, la jefa, la mandamás. No tenía forma de escapar. Ella ha organizado todo para que esté aquí, para que vaya a donde está Katniss. Pero sigo sin comprender por qué Coin me manda a donde Katniss, sabe que mis ataques ya no son tan fuertes pero aún así me manda a esta guerra. No tiene sentido.

Salimos en el campamento rebelde, un área de diez manzanas junto a la estación de tren por la que recuerdo que Katniss y yo llegamos en ocasiones anteriores. Está repleto de soldados, nada que ver con los cuatro gatos que había en la sala de entrenamiento. Según me cuenta la soldado que antes me elogió, esta zona se aseguró hace más de un mes; los rebeldes echaron a los agentes y perdieron cientos de vidas en el proceso. Las fuerzas del Capitolio retrocedieron y se han reagrupado en el interior de la ciudad. Entre nosotros están las calles llenas de trampas, vainas y tentadoras.

- Habrá que limpiar de vainas cada una de ellas antes de avanzar.

- ¿Vainas, qué es eso? –pregunto mientras me entregan una hoja con un mapa del Capitolio.

- Ya lo descubrirás… Pero esta guerra se luchará en las calles, asique las infraestructuras sufrirán pocos daños.

- Claro, las infraestructuras.

Ya es de noche cuando me hacen separarme del grupo de viaje y me indican donde está la tienda de campaña del pelotón 451. Algo me dice que no se cuece nada bueno ahí. Me pongo la pistolera sobre el hombro y camino hasta la tienda. En cuanto llego todo el grupo se gira, me miran perplejos, sorprendidos, y cierta resistencia. Finnick, Gale, otras personas que deduzco que son del equipo de televisión por los aparatos que tienen en la smanos, y Katniss. Al que reconozco como Boggs me mira echando humo por los ojos, me quita el arma y se mete dentro de la tienda.

- Da igual –digo-, la presidenta en persona me ha asignado. Ha decido que las propos necesitan animarse un poco.

Puedo notar en la cara de Katniss que ha llegado a la misma conclusión que yo cuando recibí la visita de Coin y sabe que acabo de mentir al decir lo de las propos. Al igual que Haymitch. Alma Coin. Ella ha decidido por todos: Katniss la resulta más útil muerta que viva.

* * *

**YOOOLO Fin del catorceavoo capítulo. SIENTO HABER TARDADO EN SUBIRRRRR Espero que os siga gustando la historia, le estoy cogiendo el rollo y creo que subiré más de seguido en esta historia (cruzo los dedos) . Lo siento, lo siento y mil lo sientos, otra vez. No quiero llenar el texto de lo sientos, pero de verdad que siento tardar tanto. Esta historia es realmente complicada de escribir, tengo que poner todas mis fuerzas para sacar a Peeta y plasmarlo aquí, pero espero que os haya gustado y si no es así decidme en que falla pues para poder mejorarlo.****Contestaré las reviews ahora por PM, que es más cómodo. Un trillón de gracias por seguir leyendo esta locura y espero que os esté gustando. Siento mis pocos ánimos, pero así es la vida. Recordaros que si alguien tiene alguna sugerencia, idea, o simplemente recomendación TODO será bien recibido.**

**Gracias a mi Ojos de océano por demostrarme que la vida puede seguir siendo vida. Te quiero y tú sólo sabes lo que hay ahí debajo.**

**_AVISO: Para quien no lo sepa ya, nos vemos en mis TRES FICS (_**_guat? Tres? YES, IM YOLO**) ALL ABOUT US **_**(**exitaco con todas las letras**), ANTES DE AAU (**one shots dedicados a la anterior**), y en POSDATA: SIEMPRE (**llorera ASEGURADA**) .**

**And may the ods be ever in your favor!**

**Peeta Mellark.**


	15. Capítulo quince: ¿Real o no?

**Disclaimer: los personajes son propiedad de la increíble Suzanne Collins. Esto solo forma parte de mi alocada cabeza.**

* * *

**Capítulo quince: ¿Real o no?**

Dime que no lo hicimos, si eso te hace feliz. Que nunca nos perdimos, miénteme, pero dime algo. Dime que me odias, al menos déjame oírte una vez más, que me olvidaste del todo y que dejaste de taparte la cara con tu mano izquierda al sonreír. Dime que has abandonado, que te has perdido. Dime que no vas a volver pero, por favor, sigue mintiendo. Dime que te acuerdas, que deseas cruzarte conmigo y que eso es verdad. Dime que te inventas excusas y que actúas sin pensar, te pido que me digas si has dejado el gas encendido, si te vas a suicidar, desmiéntelo. Dime por qué apareces en mis sueños, por qué pareces tan feliz en ellos. Dime que te ha hecho feliz, que te hace feliz, y dime también por qué nunca yo pude hacerlo. Por favor, no me mientas.

Dime que esto no es mentira, o que lo es, pero dime algo. Desvélame dónde has guardado mi vida, o si la tienes tú o no. Dime si aún estas viva, o si tu vida ha vuelto a sentirse así. Aquí no mientas, o mejor, miénteme por favor.

Cuéntame tus mañanas, si en ellas sale el sol. Dime quién no desayuna por quedarse en tu cama. Dime que eso no te causa dolor y vuélveme a mentir, dime qué puedo hacer, o mejor, no me lo digas. Anímame y dime que ya no lloras, que la tristeza no se asoma por tu tez, y dime la verdad, no me mientas.

Dime que has sido capaz, que eres capaz. Dime que eres fuerte y que puedes continuar, dime que estas preciosa y aquí es imposible que me mientas. Dime que te importo para poder volverme a mentir. Dime en qué has pensado, y cómo lo vas a decorar. Dime que tienes un plan, y que éste no puede fallar, que todo te sale bien, no me mientas. Dime una palabra, aunque sea una mentira, de verdad.

Dime cómo te digo que no puedo más, te digo que esto es cierto, aunque lo puedas dudar. Te digo también que lo siento, aunque no pueda servir de nada, que te echo de menos, y que no miento, de verdad. Te digo que me arrepiento, que me costó mucho verte marchar. Te confieso que te sigo llorando, que te sigo notando, que tengo ganas de verte.

Te prometo que no he venido a molestar, si es así, dímelo, y no me mientas por favor. Te digo que quiero hacerte daño, y te miento. Que quiero que me olvides, que te calles, y no es verdad. Que me encantaste, que me encantas, que no te quiero soltar, pero también te digo que te puedes mudar. Que puedes no decirme nada, pero dime antes que nunca me lo dirás.

Te digo que te amo, y que lo hago de verdad, que soy un desastre, pero eso ya lo sabes. Te digo que he perdido, y que es lo máximo a lo que pude aspirar. Te digo que la vida te puede matar, y que intentaré que no te ocurra, que quiero estar ahí.

Te digo que te he salido a buscar, no te he encontrado, pero también te digo que lo intente. Te digo que cada noche me estremezco, pensando que puedo decirte, y al final no digo nada, como siempre...

Te felicito y te digo que lo siento, que lo siento de verdad.

.

La expresión de Boggs cuando me miró a los ojos y me quitó el arma creo que es una de esas caras que se te quedan guardadas en la retina, que no pueden quitarte de la memoria aunque te pichen en el cerebro con una aguja. La primera vez que lo vi parecía un hombre sereno y serio, de esas personas que son fuertes a pesar de todo. Pero ahora, cuando vuelve de su conversación con la presidenta está enfadado, histérico.

Lo primero que hace nada más volver es ordenar al soldado que reconozco como Jackson, su segunda al mando, que establezca una guardia de dos personas durante las veinticuatro horas del día para vigilarme. Nada más dejar las órdenes veo que coge a Katniss, la cual tiene la misma cara de extenuación que yo, y se meten por las tiendas de campaña hasta dejarnos a todos detrás.

Una mano amplia se posa en mi hombro, haciéndome pegar un salto y girarme de golpe. El hombre esboza una sonrisa, todavía sin soltar mi hombro.

- Deberías montar tu tienda de campaña, las noches aquí son frías.

- Gra… Gracias.

Suelto el lío de mantas que se suponen que son mi tienda para dormir y empiezo a sacar todas las cosas.

- Puedes montarla, pero seguramente Boggs te mande dormir al aire libre –me vuelve a decir el hombre, poniéndose frente a mí y sacando unos de los hierros de la tienda- Soy Homes, compañero de pelotón.

- Querrá tenerme fuera por si me vuelvo loco poder pegarme un tiro en la cabeza –digo en un suspiro-. Soy Peeta.

- Sólo quiere vigilarte, Peeta –me corta Homes- nadie quiere matarte. Y menos queremos que te vuelvas loco.

El tono que usa Homes y la forma en la que gira la vista hacia Boggs y Katniss, que parecen volver ya de su paseo, me hace pensar en que quizá no sea yo el problema del mal estar en este pelotón. Tienen miedo de que Katniss sea la que me provoque, aunque en cierta manera yo también pienso así. Jackson se acerca detrás de nosotros con paso ligero y supervisa que mi tienda se mantenga en pie, cosa que gracias a la ayuda de Homes parece ser que aguanta.

- ¿A qué hora es mi guardia? –oigo justo cerca de mi nuca, es Katniss preguntando a Jackson. Yo sigo clavando los tornillos de la tienda al suelo.

- No te he puesto en rotación.

- ¿Por qué no?

- No estoy segura de que seas capaz de disparar a Peeta si se diera el caso.

- No voy a disparar a Peeta, Peeta se ha ido, como dijo Johanna. Sería como disparar a cualquier otro muto del Capitolio.

Noto como si me tiraran cinco jarras de agua helada por todo el cuerpo, pero no me dan tiempo enfadarme o llorar por las palabras de Katniss, ya que Boggs aparece y se suma al pelotón.

- Ponla en rotación –oigo decir a Boggs, seguido de un suspiro fuerte y el sonido de un bolígrafo moviéndose.

- De medianoche a cuatro –dice Jackson- Estás conmigo.

Entonces suena un silbato que parece indicar es que hora de cenar. Homes cierra la tienda y se levanta para ir hacia una cantina, seguido de todo el pelotón. Me levanto intentando no pensar en lo que ha soltado Katniss, intentando restarle importancia, cuando me encuentro de frente con el enorme cuerpo de Boggs.

- Duermes fuera, soldado Mellark, a plena vista, donde podamos vigilarte.

- Entendido.

Todos caminan hasta la cantina pero yo noto mis puños abrirse y cerrarse en espasmos, asique me encamino hacia el lado contrario donde se dirigen todos. Ahora por fin puedo notar como las palabras de no solo Katniss, si no las de todo el pelotón, me han hecho realmente daño. "Peeta se ha ido", eso dijo Katniss. Tiene razón, he cambiado, pero eso no quiere decir que me haya ido o que sea un muto del Capitolio. No, me niego a que me llame muto. Sigo siendo realmente yo, a pesar de todo. Y no voy a, no quiero, dejar que me cambien.

Llego hasta las vías del tren con las lágrimas rodando por mis mejillas, al menos el temblor de las manos ha pasado. Miro a algunos soldados que ya vuelven de cenar mientras yo me siento sólo en las vías abandonadas del algún tren que seguramente llevaría al Capitolio antes de todo esto. Algunos mueven la cabeza para saludarme, otros esbozan una sonrisa de lado, hasta incluso dos chicas vienen a darme las gracias por el aviso sobre el bombardeo al Distrito 13.

Al llegar a este sitio pensé que iba a ser la causa principal del malestar, pero, tras tanto saludo y tanta cordialidad, me doy cuenta de que es a Katniss a la que miran con mala cara y de la que hablan entre susurros. Las cosas han parecido cambiar de golpe, porque estoy bastante seguro de que, cuando yo aparecí, todos estaban preocupados por lo peligroso que pudiera ser, sobre todo para Katniss. Sin embargo, hasta que no recibo un comentario de Cressida, una de las reporteras que se encargan de grabar al "pelotón estrella", o eso ha dicho ella que nos llaman, no acabo de entenderlo.

- Ella sólo quiere que la dejes en paz, su actitud parece que te está provocando, pero no es así.

- Sigo sin entender que está pasando –respondo yo, poniéndome en pie y caminando con la mujer hasta las tiendas- Y aún así parece que me culpa por todo…

- Es verdad que te culpa, su actitud es así porque está sometida a cosas que no están bajo el control de Katniss. Ella no sabe por lo que has pasado, no ve lo mucho que has sufrido. No consigue ponerse en tú lugar. –me suelta Cressida, ganándose una mirada perpleja por mi parte- Dale la vuelta a la tortilla. Si el Capitolio la hubiera capturado y secuestrado para después intentar matarte, ¿es así como la tratarías tú?

Me callo. No. No, yo no haría lo que está haciendo Katniss conmigo. Ni siquiera ahora, con tanto comentario tajante contra mí persona soy capaz de odiarla como ella parece hacerlo conmigo. Quiero agradecer a Cressida por sus palabras, pero cuando levanto la vista de mis zapatos esta parece haberse desintegrado en la oscuridad que ya ha caído del todo.

El día de otoño pasa de fresco a frío. Casi todo el pelotón se arrebuja en sus sacos de dormir. Algunos duermen al raso, cerca de la estufa del centro del campamento, mientras otros se retiran a sus tiendas. Yo extiendo mi saco de dormir al aire libre cerca de la estufa y me quedo sentado con el saco subido hasta el pecho. Katniss parece que tiene la piel transparente tras volver de su paseo solitario, ni siquiera me dedica una mirada antes de meterse en su tienda. Oigo unos sollozos ahogados de una persona a través de una lona.

- Es Leeg… Bueno, la llamamos Leeg 1.

Finnick se sienta a mi lado en un taburete algo inestable, junto a otro chico que no reconozco, y con un trozo fino de cuerda entre sus largos dedos.

- Perdió a su hermana gemela… Ha estado aguantando tantísimo tiempo sin llorar que ya me empezaba a plantear si era que no tenía lágrimas en el cuerpo –prosigue el cobrizo, sonriendo de lado como recuerdo que solía hacer.

- ¿Cómo no va a tener lágrimas? –pregunta el otro chico, dejando de enredar con una pequeña cámara de video.

- Hay operaciones de esas en el Capitolio, Castor –le responde Finnick- Te sacan los lagrimales de los ojos y así a las señoritas no se les corre el rímel cuando se maquillan.

- Eso es imposible –digo yo, mirando a mi primer vigilante en mi primera noche en este sitio- Todo el mundo necesita llorar. No tiene que ser sólo por una muerte de una persona, también puede ser por la alegría o la emoción de algún momento. Son una manera de expresión.

La mirada que me echa Finnick es totalmente para enmarcarla. No me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que ha cambiado el cobrizo desde la última vez que nos vimos. Está más delgado, pero sigue teniendo un cuerpo de quitar el hipo, unas enormes ojeras moradas bajo los ojos, y la sensación de tener la mente en otro sitio. Tal vez piense en Annie, yo también me acuerdo un poco de ella y de Johanna, espero que estén bien. Una mano me da en la cabeza y me revuelve el pelo. Finnick me sonríe ampliamente

- Así que sigues estando ahí metido Mellark.

- ¿Ahí metido? –pregunto, levantando una ceja.

Asimilo el aspecto de Finnick, sus piernas moviéndose arrítmicas contra el suelo, su enredado cabello, y una medio anudada cuerda enredada alrededor de sus dedos. Pero todavía con la salvaje mirada en su rostro. Intento por un segundo pensar en cómo se siente Finnick con todo esto. Debe de extrañar a Annie, me imagino que sepa lo de su futuro hijo.

- Sí, el auténtico Peeta. Sigue estando dentro de tu cabeza a pesar de todo.

- Yo no lo creo tanto. Ya no distingo lo que es real de lo que no lo es Finnick. No sé ni siquiera que pinto aquí, en este sitio.

- Ambos sabemos para qué –me suelta Finnick en un susurro, y puedo ver como de sus labios deletrea el nombre de la presidenta Coin. Él debe de haberse dado cuenta también- A pesar de todo, todavía quieren usarte para destruir a Katniss…

- ¿Destruirla?

Finnick tira del extremo de su cuerda, y un intrincado nudo se vuelve una línea recta nuevamente.

- Es algo que no lo entendí cuando la conocí. Después de sus, perdón, vuestros primeros juegos, pensé que todo el romance era un acto, una fachada. Todos esperábamos que continuarais con esa estrategia. Pero no fue hasta que te golpeaste con el campo de fuerza y casi mueres que yo no comprendí… —Finnick duda.

Pienso en la arena nuevamente. Cómo choqué contra aquel campo y después Finnick me revivió. La mirada curiosa en el rostro de Finnick tras ver a Katniss gritando por mi vida. La forma en que él excuso su comportamiento, culpando al presunto embarazo. Algo en la cara de mi compañero me dice que todo eso ocurrió en realidad. Además, no brilla…

- ¿No comprendiste qué? –pregunto.

- Que yo os había juzgado mal. Que si que os queríais. No digo que fuera de una forma o de otra. Quizás ni tú mismo no lo sabes. Pero cualquiera que prestara atención se habría dado cuenta de lo mucho que se preocupaba Katniss por ti –me dice con cariño- En la visita de Snow a Katniss antes del Tour de la victoria, él la desafío a borrar cualquier duda de su amor por ti. Parece que, bajo ese abrasador cielo rosa, con tu vida colgando en un hilo, finalmente Katniss lo logró. Y, haciéndolo, le dimos el arma que él necesitaba para destruirla. Para destruiros.

Finnick, Castor y yo nos sentamos por un largo tiempo en silencio, observando cómo hace y deshace los nudos, antes de que pueda preguntar:

- ¿Cómo lo soportas?

- ¡No lo hago Peeta! –me responde, sorprendido- Está claro, no lo soporto. Cada mañana salgo de una pesadilla y descubro que lo de fuera no es mejor -algo en mi expresión lo detiene- Es mejor no rendirte a Ello. Resulta diez veces más difícil recuperarte que hundirte.

Bueno, él debe saber. Le hicieron lo mismo con Annie, o eso tengo entendido. Tomo un aliento profundo, forzándome a componerme.

- Cuanto más te distraigas mejor –prosigue el cobrizo- Lo primero que haremos mañana es buscarte una cuerda. Hasta entonces, toma la mía.

Paso el resto de la noche haciendo y deshaciendo nudos, preguntando a los encargados de vigilarme en cada rotación sobre si están bien hechos o no. Hasta incluso Boggs, que pensé que me odiaba, parece ayudarme a distraerme y me cuenta quienes son los miembros de cada pelotón.

Mientras sigo intentando hacer un nudo que me explica Mitchell, Jackson y Katniss salen a rastras de sus respectivas tiendas y se colocan en sendos taburetes cerca de la estufa para hacer guardia, o más bien para vigilarme.

Un silencio se cierne sobre todo el ejército, tan sólo interrumpido por las respiraciones de los soldados llenando la noche. Yo sigo dando vueltas a la cuerda, aunque noto a Katniss con sus ojos clavados en mi nuca. Cressida dijo que no lograba tener empatía conmigo, que no veía lo mucho que he sufrido, pero es que ni siquiera lo intenta, no intenta sacarme del mundo de las sombras como hizo Haymitch, Delly, o hasta incluso Finnick dándome este estúpido trozo de cuerda. Tengo tantas dudas sobre Katniss, en realidad es sobre todo, pero su parte es la más complicada. Convivir con no saber lo que es real de lo que es una posible alteración en formato terror es pesado, tan sólo pensarlo me deja cansado. Estoy cansado de todo esto, pero sé que parte de mí no se rinde.

Al cabo de una hora me sangran los dedos de tanto hacer nudos, pero sigo haciendo a la par que me pregunto cosas sobre Katniss. Esos sueños, el pan, los Juegos, la perla…

- Estos dos últimos años deben de haberte resultado agotadores, todo el rato intentando decidir si me matabas o no. Una y otra vez. Una y otra vez.

No sé por qué pienso eso e voz alta, pero el contacto con los ojos de Katniss al hablarle hace que se me pare el pecho. Había olvidado lo penetrante que era la mirada de Katniss. La última vez que estuvimos tan juntos terminé tirándome a su cuello.

- Nunca quise matarte –me responde inesperadamente Katniss- salvo cuando creí que ayudabas a los profesionales a matarme. Después, siempre te consideré… un aliado.

¿Aliada?

- Aliada –repito lentamente, saboreando la palabra-. Amiga. Amante. Vencedora. Enemiga. Prometido. Objetivo. Muto. Vecina. Cazadora. Tributo. Aliada. La añadiré a la lista de palabras que uso para intentar entenderte –digo sin parar, enrollando y desenrollando la cuerda en mis dedos. Finalmente salto-. El problema es que ya no distingo lo que es real de lo que es inventado.

No se oye ninguna respiración profunda, lo que significa que o todos se han despertado con mis palabras o que, en realidad, nunca han estado dormidos. Sospecho más bien la segunda opción. La voz de Finnick sale de un bulto entre las sombras.

- Pues pregunta, Peeta. Es lo que hace Annie.

- ¿A quién? ¿En quién puedo confiar? –hablo, subiendo sin querer el tono de voz.

- Bueno, en nosotros, para empezar. Somos tu pelotón –responde Jackson.

- Sois mis guardias –puntualizo.

- Eso también, pero salvaste muchas vidas en el 13. Nunca lo olvidaremos.

Segunda persona que me dice eso hoy. Sopeso la idea de preguntar pero, ¿por dónde empiezo, qué pregunto primero? Quiero entender, saber que es real y cual es inventado, y volver a ser yo. No, eso último dudo que ocurra. Le doy un montón de vueltas a toda clase de temas mientras hago y deshago nudos. Me vuelvo hacia Katniss otra vez, quiero entenderla a ella y no solo por una lista de palabras sin sentido, y al final acabo preguntando lo más imbécil que me viene a la cabeza.

- Tú color favorito… ¿es el verde?

- Sí –responde, pero sigue hablando- Y el tuyo es el naranja.

- ¿Naranja? –vuelvo a preguntar para nada convencido de eso.

- No el naranja chillón, sino el suave, como una puesta de sol –responde Katniss-. Al menos, eso me dijiste una vez.

- Ah –respondo, cerrando los ojos por un momento e imaginando esa puesta de sol que ha dicho. Es verdad, en mi mente se forma la idea de que sí me gusta ese color. Asiento sonriente hacia Katniss-. Gracias.

Todo parece haber quedado ahí, pero a Katniss se la salen las palabras.

- Eres pintor. Eres panadero. Te gusta dormir con las ventanas abiertas. Nunca le pones azúcar al té. Y siempre le haces dos nudos a los cordones de los zapatos.

Katniss se mete corriendo a su tienda y, por un segundo, me parece oírla llorar. Lo primero que hago es quedarme helado, pero luego despierto y tiro la cuerda de Finnick a este y me salgo del saco. En las botas del traje de soldado llevo dos nudos para los cordones. Vuelvo a meterme en el saco y cierro los ojos para descifrar toda esa sobrecarga de información.

Katniss tenía razón. Por fin paso una noche sin pesadillas.

Por la mañana me despiertan los golpes de cristales rompiéndose a lo lejos, no me da tiempo a fijarme ya que Jackson me lleva hasta un grupo de soldados y me sienta con ellos. Mientras me dan un desayuno bastante pobre Jackson me explica que ha tenido una idea.

- Un juego. Para ayudarte. Lo he llamado "real o no". Tú nos mencionas algo que crees que ha pasado y nosotros te decimos si es cierto o imaginario, además de añadir una breve explicación.

Al principio sopeso la idea, pero tras tragar los cereales del desayuno se me ocurre entrar en el juego.

- Estos cereales están hechos con ceniza, ¿real o no?

Todo el círculo de soldados se ríe al unísono, incluida Jackson, pero me contestan que "no real", y luego explican que esperan que sea comida de verdad. El círculo se hace más grande conforme mis preguntas aumentan, mi curiosidad y la del pelotón es gigantesca.

- Casi toda la gente del 12 murió en el incendio.

- Real. Menos de novecientos de los tuyos llegaron vivos al 13.

- El incendio fue culpa mía.

- No. El presidente Snow destruyó el 12 igual que hizo con el 13, para enviar un mensaje a los rebeldes.

Resulta realmente reconfortante que me vayan diciendo cuales de mis recuerdos son ciertos, me alejan del mar de sombra y dudas que tenía cuando me rescataron de la mansión del Presidente Snow. Al cabo de un rato Katniss, Finnick, y Gale, se unen al juego. Jackson decide organizar turnos para que pueda preguntar, organizando las parejas de modo que Gale, Finnick, o Katniss estén siempre con algún soldado del 13. Así, según Jackson, tendré mejor acceso a alguien que conozca de manera más personal. No son conversaciones fluidas. Decido meditar bastante rato cada información por trivial que parezca, tengo que asegurarme del todo sobre todo. Un simpático Gale me cuenta muchísimas cosas sobre nuestro distrito; Finnick me habla sobre los dos Juegos en lo que participé, ya que fue mentor en el primero y tributo en el segundo.

Mi principal confusión gira en torno a Katniss, y ambos sabemos que no la es fácil explicarme ciertas cosas, nuestros intercambios son dolorosos e intensos, a pesar de que decido empezar por básico y preguntar detalles superficiales: el color de su vestido en el 7; que prefiere los panecillos de queso; el nombre de nuestro profesor de matemáticas cuando éramos pequeños… Reconstruir mis recuerdos sobre ella es realmente complicado y pesado. Incluso pienso que no es posible reconstruirlo todo después de lo que me hizo Snow, pero al menos Katniss está intentando ayudarme y eso me supone un gran alivio.

Al día siguiente, por la tarde, nos notifican que todo el pelotón debe de representar una propo bastante complicada. Tenía razón en mis pesquisas: Coin y Plutarch no están contentos con la calidad de las grabaciones que obtienen del pelotón estrella. Son muy aburridas, poco inspiradoras. Claro que son poco inspiradoras, hasta yo me he dado cuenta de que lo único que hacen en este pelotón es jugar con las armas. Sin embargo, no se trata de defendernos, sino de ofrecer un buen producto, asique hoy nos han dejado lo que Jackson ha llamado "manzana especial" para la filmación. Boggs me explica, con una especie de reloj de muñeca que emite mapas y que él llama "holo", que dentro de cada manzana hay unas cosas llamadas vainas y que cada una de ellas supone un peligro distinto. En esta misión hay un par de vainas activas: una dispara una lluvia de balas la otra envuelve en una red al invasor y lo atrapa para su posterior interrogatorio o ejecución, según las preferencias del captor. En cualquier caso, se trata de una manzana residencial sin importancia y sin valor estratégico digno de mención. Suspiro de alivio al pensarlo, no quisiera meterme en una batalla lo suficientemente peligrosa para que mi otro yo salte. A parte, no soy bueno con las armas, asique mejor mantener alejado de todo eso.

El equipo de televisión debe de hacer que el peligro parezca mayor, y para eso soltará bombas de humo y añadirá disparos mediante efectos de sonido. Nos vestimos con todas las protecciones posibles, incluso los del equipo de televisión, como se fuéramos al corazón de la batalla. Veo que Katniss, Gale, y Finnick llevan unos arcos y un tridente nada corrientes, deben de ser armas especiales. Boggs me devuelve la pistola que traje, aunque se asegura de decirme en voz alta que está cargada con balas de fogueo. Yo me encojo de hombros.

- No pasa nada, soy mal tirador.

Miro un segundo a uno de los cámaras situados junto a Castor, tiene algo que me mosquea. Me quedo un rato observándolo, casi hasta resultar preocupante. Hasta que no le veo tragar con dificultad no caigo en ello. Un recuerdo se me salta a la mente como una chispa.

- Eres un avox, ¿verdad? Lo noto por la forma de tragar. Había dos avox conmigo en prisión, Darius y Lavinia, pero los guardias casi siempre los llamaba "los pelirrojos". Habían sido nuestros criados en el Centro de entrenamiento, así que los detuvieron. Vi cómo los torturaban hasta matarlos. Ella tuvo suerte, usaron demasiado voltaje y su corazón se paró de golpe, pero con él tardaron días. Lo golpearon y le fueron cortando partes de su cuerpo. Le preguntaban una y otra vez, pero él no podía hablar, sólo hacía unos horribles sonidos animales. No querían información, ¿sabes? Sólo querían que yo lo viera.

Todo el grupo se queda aturdido, miro a mí alrededor esperando a que alguien me diga si es verdad lo que he dicho. Como nadie me la da, pregunto:

- ¿Real o no? –la falta de respuesta me inquieta todavía más -¡¿Real o no?! –exijo saber.

- Real –dice Boggs- Al menos, por lo que sé, es…real.

- Eso pensaba –respondo, dejando caer los hombros después de haberlos tenido en tensión-. El recuerdo no era…brillante.

Me alejo del grupo mascullando en voz alta sobre dedos y pies. Es verdad, es recuerdo no era brillante, asique tenía que ser cierto. El grupo se encamina mientras hablan por lo bajo de mi truculento relato.

Atravesamos las calles llenas de cristales rotos hasta llegar al objetivo, la manzana que se supone que debemos tomar. Es un objetivo real, aunque pequeño. Nos reunimos alrededor de Boggs para examinar una proyección holográfica de la calle y que sale a través del holo. La vaina de los disparos está situada a un tercio del recorrido, justo encima del toldo de un edificio. La podemos activar con balas. La de la red está al final, casi en la siguiente esquina. Para esa se necesita a alguien que dispare el mecanismo del sensor. Todos se presentan voluntarios como locos salvo yo, que cómo no entiendo todavía del todo cómo funciona decido no inmiscuirme. Escogen a Gale, y a Katniss y a mí nos llevan con Messalla, que nos maquilla un poco para los primeros planos. Esto es ridículo.

El pelotón se coloca según las órdenes de Boggs y esperamos a que Cressida pongan también a los cámaras en sus puestos. Los dos están a nuestra izquierda, Castor grabando la parte delantera y Pollux por detrás, de modo que no se graben el uno al otro. Messalla lanza un par de bombas de humo para crear atmósfera. Como esto es tanto una misión como una grabación, me quedo con la duda de quién está al mando, si nuestro comandante o nuestra directora, cuando Cressida grita:

- ¡Acción!

Avanzamos muy despacio por la calle envuelta en niebla, como un ejercicio que recuerdo haber practicado de la Manzana. Todo tienen al menos una sección de ventanas que volar en pedazos, incluso yo y mis balas de fogueo, pero a Gale le toca el blanco de verdad. Cuando activa la vaina, todos nos cubrimos (nos protegemos en portales o nos tiramos al suelo, sobre unos adoquines naranjas y rosas), mientras una lluvia de balas pasa volando por encima de nosotros. Al cabo de un rato, Boggs nos ordena avanzar.

Cressida nos detiene antes de levantarnos porque necesita algunos primeros planos. Nos turnamos para repetir nuestras reacciones: caemos al suelo, ponemos muecas y nos lanzamos hacia algún hueco. Se supone que es un tema serio, pero todo resulta un poco ridículo, sobre todo al descubrir no somos buenos intérpretes, ni de lejos. Nos reímos un montón, yo incluido, cuando Mitchell intenta proyectar su idea de la desesperación, que consiste en apretar los dientes y mover las aletas de la nariz; Boggs nos regaña.

- Ya está bien, cuatro, cinco, uno –dice en tono serio, aunque veo que intenta reprimir una sonrisa mientras comprueba de nuevo la siguiente vaina.

Coloca el holo para captar mejor la luz en medio de la bruma. Todavía nos está mirando cuando su pie izquierdo da un paso atrás, pisa el adoquín naranjas y dispara la bomba que le arranca las piernas.

Es cómo si, en un instante, una vidriera se hiciera añicos y nos revelara el feo mundo que esconde detrás. Las risas se convierten en gritos, la sangre mancha los adoquines en tonos pastel y el humo de verdad oscurece el efecto especial creado para la televisión.

Un segundo estallido corta el aire y me deja un pitido en los oídos, pero no sé de dónde viene. Varias imágenes pasan por mis ojos: Boggs, convertido en una masa de carne retorcida, sin extremidades, con Katniss a su lado intentando detener el flujo rojo que le mana del cuerpo. Homes aparta a Katniss y se pone con los primeros auxilios. Finnick está al otro lado, intentando revivir a Messalla, que se dio contra un muro en la explosión. Jackson grita a un intercomunicador de campo y intenta, sin éxito, avisar al campamento para envíe médicos. Pero hasta yo se que con esa cantidad de sangre, Boggs no sobrevivirá.

Entonces, como si la visión del mutilado cuerpo de Boggs hubiera disparado directamente en mi cerebro, empiezo a notar las manos abrirse y cerrarse. Mi pulso se acelera y mis piernas tiemblan. "No, ahora no", pienso, mientras me tiro al suelo e intento con todas mis fuerzas controlar a mi otro yo, que tira y tira dentro de mí para poder salir.

Finnick grita algo y señala la manzana, por donde hemos entrado. En la nubla de mis ojos veo una sustancia negra y aceitosa que sale como un géiser de la calle, entre los edificios, y crea un impenetrable muro de oscuridad. No paree líquido ni gas, ni mecánico ni natural. Seguro que es mortífera. No podemos volver por donde hemos venido.

Noto un pinchazo en el pulmón y me vuelvo a agarrar el estómago. Ya casi no distingo el sonido de los disparos de Gale y Legg 1, que abren un sendero a tiros por las piedras, hacia el otro extremo de la manzana. Están intentando disparar a las posibles trampas iguales que las que mataron a Boggs. Los gritos de dolor de este hacen que mi otro yo se apodere por completo, perdiendo el control.

Lo único que soy capaz de distinguir es cómo tiro de Katniss hacia atrás, soltando a Boggs, y la tiro al suelo para ponerme encima suyo. Con el arma en alto, dispuesto a aplastarle el cráneo con ella. Por lo que consigo distinguir, Katniss rueda y la culata se estrella en el suelo con demasiada fuerza. Entonces noto un cuerpo abalanzarse, Mitchell se lanza sobre mí y me sujeta sobre los adoquines. Pero yo, con mi fuerza de siempre y unida a la locura de las rastrevíspulas, golpeo el vientre de Mitchell con los pies y lo lanzo por los aires.

Todavía son plenamente consciente cuando oigo un fuerte chasquido de la trampa cuando la vaina se dispara. Cuatro cables unidos a unas guías en los edificios salen de entre las piedras y levantan la red que encierra a Mitchell. Castor y Pollux llegan a mi lado antes de que pueda lanzarme de nuevo a Katniss. Antes de perderme en la tierra de los secuestrados, veo a Mitchell ensangrentado, rodeado por las cuerdas llenas de púas.

Después, todo se vuelve oscuro.

.

Abro lentamente los ojos y noto el cuerpo como si me hubieran dado una paliza tremenda, como los días de la panadería en los que trabajábamos hasta casi dos días seguidos para llegar a mínimo de pan diario. Entre las niebla de la confusión noto que estoy tumbado en un sofá azul marino, con las manos esposadas, y tendido de cualquier manera. El ruido de la televisión me inunda los oídos: es una retrasmisión del Capitolio, todo el pelotón cuatro, cinco, uno, ha sido destruido. Los recuerdos me asaltan a la cabeza como un resorte: Boggs, Mitchell, yo convertido en un monstruo…

- Bueno, ahora que estamos muertos, ¿cuál es nuestro siguiente movimiento? –pregunta Gale.

- ¿No es obvio? –pregunto yo.

Me siento como puedo en el sofá, con todo lo sucedido por mi culpa subiendo por mi garganta y oprimiendo mi pecho. Con un hilo de voz, casi sonando a un sollozo, me dirijo a Gale:

- Nuestro siguiente movimiento…es matarme.

* * *

**HOLA HOLA Fin del capítulo quince. Esa parte ha llegado, ¿real o no? No sé si ha quedado bien o como os lo esperabais, pero creo que por mi parte es así cómo Peeta se sentía. Que se supuso una gran alegría saber esas cosas y que Katniss tenía razón, aparte de que entre ellos ya empieza a haber "ese rollito de antes". Es un poco capítulo de relleno, "mierda embolsada", como digo siempre. ¿Os gusta donde lo he cortado? El próximo capítulo es el más complicado que he escrito en mi vida, he puesto todos mis sentimientos en él ya que ahora mismo me siento igual que Peeta. Ya lo leeréis, hasta entonces, disfrutad de esto porque esta historia sigue adelante gracias a vosotros.**

**Contestaré las reviews ahora por PM, que es más cómodo. Lo siento por tardar en subir, ya se acerca el verano y con ello la subida masiva de fics. Un trillón de gracias por seguir leyendo esta locura y espero que os esté gustando. Recordaros que si alguien tiene alguna sugerencia, idea, o simplemente recomendación TODO será bien recibido.**

**_AVISO: Para quien no lo sepa ya, nos vemos en mis TRES FICS (_**_guat? Tres? YES, IM YOLO**) ALL ABOUT US **_**(**exitaco con todas las letras**), ANTES DE AAU (**one shots dedicados a la anterior**), y en POSDATA: SIEMPRE (**llorera ASEGURADA**) .**

**And may the ods be ever in your favor!**

**Peeta Mellark.**


	16. Capítulo dieciséis: solo

**Disclaimer: los personajes son propiedad de la increíble Suzanne Collins. Esto solo forma parte de mi alocada cabeza.**

* * *

**Capítulo dieciséis: Solo**

Es triste pensar que tú eres el problema, pero peor es saber que lo eres. Todo en la vida son pequeñas señales, señales que nos indican cómo seremos el resto de nuestras vidas. Una vez escuché: _'No tienes que pedir perdón, solo tienes que mirarte en el espejo y pensar si la persona que ves es la persona en la que te quieres convertir.' _Es demasiado pronto para saber quien quiero ser, qué quiero hacer, cómo viviré mi vida... Lo único que puedo saber es lo que quiero ahora, y solo sé que no sienta bien.

No sé lo que estoy haciendo, no estoy viviendo, solo sobrevivo. ¿Cuándo empezó todo? Echo la vista atrás y no recuerdo haberme sentido así nunca. No haber sentido nada, solo dolor, echar de menos. Es horrible. No necesito que mi vida de un gran giro, no necesito tener aventuras fuertes, solo quiero volver a sentirlo, sentir que no estoy solo. Sentir que tengo gente que me quiere. Querer levantarme por la mañana porque tenga motivos. Quiero volver a ser lo que era. Quiero volver a enamorarme. Quiero comprobar eso de que el amor está en todas partes sea cierto, quiero que el sol brille en cada día de mi vida, aunque este nublado. Un día simplemente me despertare y volveré a sentirlo, ¿cómo se llamaba? Ah sí, felicidad.

Me niego a vivir muriéndome por dentro, lo daría todo porque fuera al revés, morir sintiéndome vivo. Nunca me había planteado el suicidio como opción, me parece un acto cobarde, si quieres dejar de sufrir tú no les provoques sufrimiento a los demás al irte. Entonces fue cuando me di cuenta, ¿sufrimiento al irte? ¿Quién iba a llorar por mí?

Cualquiera que me oiga hablar debe pensar que lo he pasado muy mal en la vida, que me han maltratado, insultado, menospreciado,... Pero la verdad es que no es nada de eso, no me han tratado mal pero el problema es que tampoco me lo han hecho pasar bien. Y yo necesito algo por lo que vivir, si no tengo nada me aburro. Me canso de las cosas cuando no varían, no me importaría pasarlo mal si también ganara cosas buenas, pero si no tengo nada me canso. Y ahora estoy cansado de vivir.

Creo que no soy el único que ha nombrado mi muerte mientras estaba inconsciente. Como si fuera una grabadora, la comandante Jackson me repite:

- No digas tonterías.

- ¡Acabo de asesinar a un miembro del pelotón! –grito fuerte.

Todavía tengo la imagen marcada a fuego en el cerebro: Mitchell, enredado hasta el cuello por una red de la que salen unos pinchos de acero que parecen a vaya del Distrito 12, su cuerpo ensangrentado y atravesado por estos pinchos, y luego la oscuridad hasta perderme en el mundo de los secuestrados. Por mi culpa, por mi absoluta y total culpa.

- Lo empujaste. No podías saber que dispararía la red justo en ese punto. –responde Finnick, intentando calmarme.

- ¿A quién le importa eso? Está muerto, ¿no? –insisto, comenzando a notar las lágrimas salir de mis ojos y a llorar fuerte-. No lo sabía. Nunca me había visto así antes. Katniss tiene razón, yo soy el muto. ¡Snow me ha convertido en un arma!

"Peeta se ha ido, como dijo Johanna. Sería como disparar a cualquier otro muto del Capitolio". Ahora esta frase cobra totalmente sentido. Es verdad, todo el mundo lo sabe. Yo soy el muto, incluso después de todo creía que quedaba un atisbo de Peeta Mellark, pero hasta que no lo he visto con mis propios ojos no me he dado cuenta. Soy un monstruo, hasta el matado a una persona inocente. Snow me ha convertido en un arma, y hasta Coin me está utilizando para sus propósitos. Ya no hay rastro del antiguo yo, no soy nada excepto un arma, un muto.

- No es culpa tuya Peeta. –vuelve a decirme Finnick mientras me enjugo como puedo las lágrimas de los ojos para poder verle.

- No podéis llevarme con vosotros, es cuestión de tiempo que mate a otra persona. –consigo decir otra vez tras aclararme la garganta y entre la nube de lágrimas y observar las caras de incertidumbre del grupo. Seguramente estén planteándose mi idea-. Quizá creáis que es más humano abandonarme en alguna parte, darme esa oportunidad. Pero eso sería lo mismo que entregarme al Capitolio. ¿Creéis que me hacéis un favor enviándome de vuelta a Snow?

- Te mataré si llegamos a eso, te lo prometo –se apresura a contestar Gale.

Me sorprende la rapidez con la que responde Gale, y por cómo es él apostaría por seguro a que él me mataría para no verme sufrir. Pero sé que no es así, esa oferta no me parece fiable. Tras plantearme lo que me ofrece Gale, recuerdo algo.

- No me sirve, ¿y si no estás ahí para hacerlo? Quiero una de esas píldoras de veneno, como las que tenéis los demás.

Jaula de noche. Reconocería esas bayas hasta cuando las convierten en píldoras con veneno. Las vi cuando nos mandaron al campo de batalla, a cada soldado, en un bolsillo del pecho del uniforme está guardada una. En todos, excepto en el mío. No sé sí por culpa de Coin, que creería que la utilizaría incluso antes de llegar a Katniss y así estropearía sus planes. La verdad es que si tuviera una sería un gran alivio para el pelotón, se ahorrarían el disgusto de tener que dispararme. Tal vez suene a que quiero suicidarme, pero motivos me sobran. Yo muerto simplificaría de raíz el problema del resto del equipo de tratar con mis problemas homicidas.

- No es por ti. –dice entonces Katniss-. Tenemos una misión y te necesitamos. -afirma con total seriedad y luego se gira al resto del grupo-. ¿Creéis que podemos encontrar comida en este sitio?

Observo al equipo, además de un botiquín médico y las cámaras, nos llevamos más que los uniformes y las armas. Mientras algunos buscan algo para comer, la mitad se queda para vigilarme y para estar pendientes de una pronta emisión de Snow. Seguramente a causa del ataque en la vaina, piensen que todos estamos muertos. Resulta curioso cuando Katniss me ha dicho lo de "Tenemos una misión y te necesitamos". Si la Katniss Everdeen es la que realmente recuerdo, eso de la misión es básicamente matar a Snow. El nervioso de mi compañera mientras veo que encuentran cajas con latas y galletas me confirma que el resto del pelotón no debe de estar muy informado sobre la misión en realidad.

Me pongo en pie para destensar el cuerpo después de haber estado sentado, y según susurra Leg 1 encerrado en un armario, y observo la comida que han conseguido encontrar. No tengo demasiada hambre, por no decir que ninguna. Por lo visto Mesalla vivió en una réplica al edificio en el que estamos instalados, lo cual acelera el que hayan encontrado alimento. Gale nos dice que escojamos una y, curiosamente, cojo una que pone que es de "Estofado de cordero". Noto los labios fríos y sudorosos al recordar el frío y la lluvia filtrándose entre las piedras, los (ahora) ineptos intentos de filtreo de Katniss y el aroma a su receta favorita del Capitolio. No parece ser un recuerdo brillante, y aunque he cogido la lata al azar, soy consciente de lo que significa y se la decido pasar a Katniss.

- Gracias. –responde esta mientras abre la tapa-. Hasta tiene ciruelas.

Hasta incluso a pesar de estar en la situación en la que me encuentro, por un segundo, me vuelvo a sentir como en la arena.

El resto del grupo está pasando una caja de extravagantes galletas rellenas que yo me niego a coger cuando del televisor empiezan a sonar unos pitidos. El sello de Panem ilumina la pantalla y se queda ahí mientras suena el himno. Entonces empiezan a mostrar imágenes de los muertos, igual que hacían con los tributos en la arena. Empieza con las cuatro caras de nuestro equipo de televisión, seguidos de Boggs, Gale, Finnick, Katniss y yo. Salvo por Boggs, no se molestan con los soldados del 13, ya sea porque no tienen ni idea de quienes son o porque saben que no significan nada para la audiencia. A continuación aparece el hombre en persona, sentado detrás de su escritorio, con una bandera detrás y una rosa blanca recién cortada en la solapa. A pesar de la cantidad de maquillaje que se ve que lleva encima, el presidente Snow parece más deteriorado que nunca, hasta sus labios parecen más inflados, como si se hubiera operado en demasía. Noto que mis manos empiezan a abrirse y cerrarse solas asique alejo la vista de la pantalla y tiro de las esposas para devolverme a la realidad a través del dolor que estas producen desgarrándome la piel de las muñecas. Mientras intento respirar relajado y los espasmos parecen irse, en algún lugar del Distrito 13, Beete pulsa un interruptor, y ahora no la voz del presidente Snow, sino la presidenta Coin, que está mirando a la pantalla. Se presenta a Panem, se identifica como la líder de la rebelión y ofrece un elogio fúnebre a todos, en especial a Katniss.

- Viva o muerta, Katniss Everdeen seguirá siendo el rostro de la rebelión. Si alguna vez vaciláis, pensad en el Sinsajo y encontrareis la fuerza necesaria para acabar con los opresores de Panem.

Mientras la presidenta termina su discurso, todos nos quedamos callados, excepto Katniss.

- No tenía ni idea de lo mucho que significaba para ella.

"Ahora que estás muerta, vales más que estando viva", pienso para mí mientras Gale ríe alto y resto mira a Katniss desconcertados y curiosos. Al fin y al cabo, esto es lo que quería Coin, una mártir, una niña muerta que inspire a la nación. Para eso me mandó a mí aquí, pero parece ser que tuvo suerte y no ha tenido que utilizarme, o eso creerá ahora mismo ella. No se por qué, pero me viene a la mente la cara de Coin sonriendo triunfal. Después en el televisor ponen una foto de Katniss muy retocada en la que se la ve preciosa y feroz, con un montón de llamas a sus espaldas. Sin palabras ni eslogan, ahora sólo necesitan su cara.

Beete devuelve las riendas a Snow, que por su mirada parece muy tranquilo y controlado. Decido apartar la vista de la pantalla y taparme las orejas con las manos, volviendo a tirar de las esposas y notando como sale la sangre y la carne, mezclándose con el hierro.

El resto del tiempo Katniss y el grupo se dedica a buscar una manera de salir de dondequiera que estemos alojados antes de que el Capitolio se dé cuenta de que faltan 11 cadáveres de entre las cenizas. Entre los dedos veo que Katniss lleva puesto el aparato que antes tenía Boggs, el holo. ¿Por qué lo tiene ella? En conclusión, resulta que estamos en una zona con objetivos cruciales, ya que el numero de vainas ha aumentado, y el único modo de no ser detectados e ir bajo tierra.

Bajo tierra, como las minas, los túneles, y como el Distrito 13. Fantástico. Me quito las manos de la cara y veo que del holo sale una proyección que muestra tantos las vainas de arriba como de abajo. Katniss se lía tocando los botones del aparato, pero parece ser que hay menos vainas allí debajo.

A dos puertas de nosotros hay un tubo vertical que conecta con nuestra fila de pisos con los túneles. Para llegar al piso del tubo hay que apretujarse por un conducto de mantenimiento que recorre todo el edificio. Se puede entrar en el conducto por la parte de atrás de un armario de la planta superior. "No, ni hablar", es lo que pienso al instante. No puedo meterme ahí, siendo como soy y lo que soy, con otra gente. Ese sitio, tan estrecho, oscuro, y seguramente peligroso, no es lo mejor para mí. Seguro que a la primera vaina mi yo muto salta y acabo dañando a alguien. Mientras todos recogen y eliminan el posible rastro que dejamos yo me siento en el sofá azul donde desperté la otra vez y me niego a ceder.

- No voy. Seguro que os descubren por mi culpa o le hago daño a otra persona.

- La gente de Snow te encontrará –dice Finnick.

- Pues dejadme una píldora. Solo me la tomaré si hace falta.

- Eso no es una opción. Ven con nosotros –ordena Jackson.

- ¿O qué? ¿Me dispararás? –pregunto, algo irónico.

- Te dejaremos inconsciente y te arrastraremos con nosotros –responde Homes-. Lo que nos frenará y nos pondrá en peligro.

- ¡Dejad de ser tan nobles! ¡No me importa morir! –exclamo, cansado de todo. Suspiro y me vuelvo hacia Katniss-. Katniss, por favor. ¿Es que no ves que quiero dejar esto de una vez?

Y por la cara de Katniss sé que sí lo sabe. Sabe que no me importa tomarme esa píldora si llega el momento, que estoy dispuesto a morir. Por su mirada puedo ver la que creo que es la Katniss que recordaba, no la que encontré cuando llegué al 13. Sabe que lo más amable sería matarme aquí y ahora. Pero algo me dice que, para bien o para mal, la amabilidad no es lo que impulsa a Katniss.

- Estamos perdiendo el tiempo. ¿Te vienes por tu propio pie o tenemos que dejarte inconsciente?

Oculto el rostro de nuevo entre las manos para aliviar la frustración del momento durante unos segundos y, al final, decido unirme con ellos.

- ¿Le soltamos las manos? –pregunta Leeg 1.

- ¡No! –gruño al instante, acercándome la única manera que me devuelve a la realidad al cuerpo.

- No –repite Katniss-, pero quiero la llave.

Jackson se la pasa sin decir nada. Se la guarda en el bolsillo de los pantalones, con un montón de cosas que no logro reconocer.

Cuando Homes abre la puertecita metálica que da al conducto de mantenimiento, descubrimos otro problema: los arneses de insecto de los cámaras no entran por la estrecha abertura. Castor y Pollux se los quitan y desenganchan los equipos de reserva, que son del tamaño de una caja de zapatos y seguro que funcionan igual de bien.

Aun en fila india, y con las mochilas y equipos a un lado, entramos a duras penas. Pasamos de largo el primer piso y entramos en el segundo. En este, uno de los dormitorios, en vez de baño, tiene una puerta en la que pone "CUARTO DE SERVICIO". Detrás de la puerta está la habitación con la entrada al tubo.

Mesalla frunce el ceño ante la tapa circular y, durante un momento, vuelve a su caprichoso mundo de antes.

- Por eso nadie quiere vivir en la unidad central, con obreros entrando y saliendo todo el día, y un solo baño. Aunque el alquiler es bastante barato –comenta; entonces se encuentra con la cara de guasa de Finnick y añade-: Da igual.

La tapa del tubo es fácil de abrir. Una amplia escalera con peldaños de goma permite que bajemos rápida y fácilmente a las entrañas de la ciudad, en mi caso cuesta un poco por las esposas pero consigo arreglármelas a pesar del cansancio y el abatimiento que tengo encima. Nos reunimos al pie de las escaleras y esperamos a que nuestros ojos se adapten a la tenue luz de la zona subterránea, donde se respira una mezcla de productos químicos, moho y aguas residuales.

Pollux, pálido y sudoroso, se aferra a la muñeca de Castor como si temiera caerse sin alguien que lo sostenga.

- Mi hermano trabajó aquí cuando se convirtió en avox –explica Castor-. Tardamos cinco años en poder comprar su subida a la superficie. En ese tiempo no vio el sol ni una sola vez.

Casi no oigo la explicación de Castor, pero eso quita las dudas de quien mantenía estos pasadizos húmedos y apestosos llenos de trampas. Pollux estuvo aquí mucho tiempo, así que debe de conocer a la perfección el camino. Estoy seguro que hasta con los ojos cerrados. Sin darme realmente cuenta, me vuelvo hacia a Pollux y le comento lo que he estado pensando:

- Bueno, entonces acabas de convertirte en nuestro bien más preciado.

Castor se ríe y Pollux consigue sonreír por primera vez desde que lo conozco. Seguimos caminando por el primer túnel con el cansancio siendo más visible en mi cuerpo. Fijo los ojos en el suelo y echo los hombros hacia delante mientras Gale y Jackson se encargan de caminar a mi lado. Levanto la vista un segundo y veo que Katniss. ¿Acaso el comentario la ha molestado? Parece ser que no, porque sonríe hacia Pollux, el cual, según mi comentario, vale más que diez holos. Además, ha sonado un poco cómo mi antiguo yo… Mejor no pensarlo.

Hay una simple red de túneles anchos que corresponde directamente con el mapa de las calles de arriba y recorre las principales avenidas y calles. Se llama el Transportador, ya que unos camioncitos lo usan para repartir mercancía por la ciudad. Durante el día, sus vainas están desactivadas, pero por la noche es un campo de minas. No obstante, cientos de pasadizos adicionales, conductos de servicio, vías de tren y tubos de desagüe forman un laberinto de múltiples niveles. Pollux parece conocer detalles que conducirían al desastre a un recién llegado, como en qué desvíos hacen falta máscaras antigás, dónde hay cables electrificados o los escondites de de unas ratas del tamaño de castores. Nos avisa de que el chorro de agua que recorre periódicamente las aguas residuales anticipa el cambio de turno de los avox; nos lleva por tuberías húmedas y oscuras para evitar el paso casi silencioso de los trenes de mercancías; y lo más importante: sabe donde están las cámaras. No hay muchas en este lugar sombrío y brumoso, salvo en el Transportador, pero nos mantenemos bien alejados de ellas.

Con la ayuda de Pollox avanzamos deprisa, muy deprisa comparado con la velocidad que teníamos en la superficie. Al cabo de seis horas, el cansancio nos puede. Son las tres de la mañana, así que supongo que quedan unas cuantas horas para que se den cuenta de que si seguimos vivos, registren entre los escombros del edificio por si hemos intentado escapar por los conductos y empiece la caza.

En cuanto Katniss sugiere que descansemos, ninguno ponemos objeciones. Pollux encuentra un cuartito cálido en el que zumban varias máquinas llenas de palancas y discos. Levanta los dedos para indicar que tendremos que irnos dentro de cuatro horas. Jackson organiza los turnos de guardia, pero como es obvio que a mí no me van a poner en rotación, me coloco como puedo entre el resto del equipo, con los pies de Katniss justo donde mi cabeza.

Como es natural, no consigo conciliar el sueño, sigo dándole más y más vueltas a lo que supone que esté yo aquí, el peligro que supone estar en un sitio tan asfixiante con un tío que en cualquier momento puede matarte, y aún así siguen queriendo que vaya con ellos. Tambien le doy vueltas a cómo Katniss ha reaccionado antes, desde que llegué al Distrito 13 se había comportado cortada y borde con mi persona, pero por un momento ha sonado… Como la Katniss de la que creo que estaba enamorado. Pero aún así, a pesar de ir recordando todo lo real, nadie confía en mí y me da una maldita píldora por si me atrapan.

Justo estoy mirando a un punto inexistente de la habitación viendo volar una mota de polvo y pensando como limpiarán estos sitios cuando Katniss, que su turno ha empezado hace escasos minutos y se ha apoyado en la pared tras oírla pelearse con el holo, me dice:

- ¿Has comido?

Sacudo ligeramente la cabeza para decir que no he comido nada en casi veinticuatro horas, entonces oigo el sonido de una lata abriéndose. Me siento y tomo la lata de pollo y arroz que me ofrece. Como no tiene tapa, seguramente la haya quitado para que no me corte las venas o algo, la inclino y me trago la sopa casi sin molestarme en masticar, la verdad es que tenía algo de hambre.

- Peeta, cuando preguntaste por lo que les pasó a Darius y Lavinia, y Boggs te dijo que era real, tú respondiste que eso creías, que el recuerdo no era brillante. ¿Qué querías decir?

No entiendo el por qué de la pregunta, pero ya que parece que Katniss está colaborando en mi empresa dejo de comer de la lata, dejando que en el fondo de esta se reflejen las luces de las máquinas, y decido contestarla.

- Ah. No sé bien cómo explicarlo. Al principio, todo era confusión. Ahora puedo distinguir algunas cosas. Creo que hay un patrón. Los recuerdos que alteraron con el veneno de las rastrevíspulas tiene un aspecto extraño, como si fueran demasiado intensos y las imágenes poco estables. ¿Recuerdas cómo fue cuando te picaron?

- Los árboles se movían. Había gigantescas mariposas de colores. Me caí en un pozo lleno de burbujas naranjas –responde, medita un poco antes de añadir-: Relucientes burbujas naranjas.

- Eso es, pero los recuerdos sobre Darius y Lavinia no son así. Creo que todavía no me había dado veneno.

- Bueno, eso está bien, ¿no? Si puedes separar unos de otros, también puedes saber qué es real.

- Sí, y si me salieran alas podría volar, pero a la gente no le salen alas –digo-. ¿Real o no?

- Real, pero la gente no necesita alas para sobrevivir.

- Los sinsajos sí.

Después termino la sopa y se la devuelvo.

- Todavía queda tiempo, deberías dormir –me dice.

Me tumbo sin protestar, aunque sé que no voy a dormir así que me limito a contemplar la aguja de uno de los discos, que se mueve de un lado para otro. Entonces, cuando he conseguido dejar la mente en blanco, noto una mano apartándome un mechón de pelo de la frente. Me quedo paralizado y asustado, es Katniss la que me está acariciando, noto el calor de sus finos y fuertes dedos, y como es Katniss al final me tranquilizo y la dejo que me siga acariciando dulcemente el cabello. Es un gesto tan suyo, tan de la Katniss que recuerdo de la cueva, que otro recuerdo me viene a la cabeza.

- Sigues intentando protegerme. ¿Real o no? –susurro.

- Real –responde; aunque luego lo explica mejor-. Porque eso es lo que nosotros dos hacemos: nos protegemos el uno al otro.

Al cabo de un minuto, me duermo.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo dieciséis. He de pedir perdón, como en todas mis otras historias, por no haber subido antes. Demasiadas cosas se han juntado en mi vida y no me ha permitido actualizar, pero quienes me tienen en favoritos verán que estoy actualizando todas, y que tengo más capítulos ya escritos así que no tardaré en subir más de seguido. Al final este capítulo no ha quedado como quería, quería haber escrito otro principio pero creo que iba a sobrepasar de monólogo personal así que lo dejo aquí. Ya va quedando poco para el epílogo, para terminar, para todo, y confieso que no quiero llegar a ese punto. Espero que os guste la historia, cualquier opinión es importante.**

**Contestaré las reviews ahora por PM, Un trillón de gracias por seguir leyendo esta locura y espero que os esté gustando. Recordaros que si alguien tiene alguna sugerencia, idea, o simplemente recomendación TODO será bien recibido.**

**Capítulo dedicado a cada una de las personas que se sientan como Peeta o como yo en este momento, stay strong.**

**_AVISO: Para quien no lo sepa ya, nos vemos en mis TRES FICS (_**_guat? Tres? YES, IM YOLO**) ALL ABOUT US **_**(**exitaco con todas las letras**), ANTES DE AAU (**one shots dedicados a la anterior**), y en POSDATA: SIEMPRE (**llorera ASEGURADA**) .**

**And may the ods be ever in your favor!**

**Peeta Mellark.**


End file.
